


Sherlock Holmes a vyloučení nemožného

by Josika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mystery, TFP sort of fix-it, magic explains everything (almost)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: Sherlock má složku, adresář plný jeho osobních akt X. Věcí, které by teoreticky neměly být možné. Jednoho dne najde vysvětlení, které je sice nepravděpodobné, ale víte, jak to chodí, vyloučíte-li nemožné...Více méně zoufalý pokus najít v TFP alespoň nějakou logiku (spoiler: nešlo to bez magie). Navazuje na čtvrtou řadu BBC Sherlocka a obávám se, že bez znalosti jejího obsahu nedává moc smysl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji Lunkvil, a to nejen za beta-read, ale i za signifikantní část příběhu.

Nedalo se říct, že by návštěvy u Eurus nějak obzvlášť miloval. Ve skutečnosti pokaždé odcházel s pevným rozhodnutím, že už tam nikdy znova nepůjde. Vždycky šel. John tvrdil, že je v tom sourozenecká láska. Sherlock byl přesvědčený, že nemůže milovat někoho, koho si z dětství vůbec nepamatuje a z koho zná jen pár střípků a ani jeden není zrovna lichotivý. Ale co on mohl vědět?  
Každopádně Eurus byla v první řadě záhada. Proto se tam vracel. Na jejím příběhu pořád ještě něco nesedělo a on potřeboval zjistit co. Tón po tónu si probíral jejich rozhovory. Hledal zákonitosti, schémata, kód… cokoli, co by mu pomohlo pochopit jazyk, kterým komunikovala. Byla to hudba, hudba je umění a umění je vždy komunikace.  
John měl ovšem na Eurus jednoznačný názor, a právě ten byl zdrojem jejich aktuálního nedorozumění.  
Hádali se šeptem, protože Rosie ještě nebyla vzhůru. Vrátil se včera pozdě, ale navzdory tomu v noci nespal ani minutu.  
„Říkám ti, že to sníš. Je to toust, Sherlocku, jsi schopný sníst jeden toust.“  
„Ne,“ zavrtěl Sherlock hlavou a založil si ruce na prsou.  
Věděl, že ho nakonec sní, ale určitý typ hádek s Johnem ho uklidňoval. Sedět ve svém křesle, trucovat a hádat se s Johnem držícím talířek bylo naprosto skvělé.  
„Nejedl jsi přes čtyřiadvacet hodin.“  
„To nemůžeš vědět. Mohl jsem mít něco po cestě do Sherrinfordu.“  
„A měl?“  
Zavrtěl hlavou, nerad Johnovi lhal.  
„Nicméně, lidské tělo vydrží bez potravy výrazně déle než čtyřiadvacet hodin, což bys jako lékař měl vědět.“  
John protočil oči.  
„A máš dojem, že tu mluvíme o tvém přežití, nebo o mém pohodlí?“  
„Mně je ne… tvém pohodlí?“  
„Když se nenajíš, klesne ti hladina glukózy v krvi, začneš být podrážděný, zhorší se ti termoregulace, přestaneš se soustředit a dřív nebo později si to vyleješ na mně nebo na Rosie. Myslíš, že o tohle stojím?“  
„Emocionálně nevyrovnané chování pečovatele negativně ovlivňuje psychický vývoj,“ souhlasil Sherlock.  
Tohle byl ten moment, kdy bylo třeba hádku vzdát. Ukousl kus toustu a s plnou pusou prohlásil: „Samozřejmě jen z ohledu na tvůj psychický vývoj.“  
John se spokojeně zašklebil, protože to nejspíš považoval za ironickou poznámku, ale nespustil z něj oči dokud nedojedl.  
„Bylo to hodně zlé?“ zeptal se.  
Ptal se vždycky a Sherlock se někdy zvedl a práskl za sebou dveřmi. Dnes ne.  
„Ano.“  
Přitáhl si nohy k bradě. Litoval, že na sobě nemá župan. V košili určitě nevypadal patřičně uboze. John se ale stejně posadil vedle něj a Sherlock si položil hlavu na jeho rameno. Měl chuť říct mu úplně všechno, ale Brocovo centrum odmítlo reagovat a přeložit emoce do slov. Vždycky to bylo zlé.  
„Někdy mám dojem, že se od ní pokaždé vracím jako úplně jiný člověk,“ pošeptal Johnovu svetru.  
„Za pár dní to přejde,“ řekl John a pohladil ho po vlasech.  
Nepotřeboval pár dní. Stačilo mu pět minut. John stejně víc času neměl.  
Nechal své vnitřní hodiny, aby je odměřily.  
„Musíš jít,“ oznámil třicet sekund před uplynutím limitu.  
John ho políbil na horní polovinu ušního boltce.  
„Zvládneš to tu?“  
„Samozřejmě,“ přikývl Sherlock. „Navíc tu bude Rosie.“  
„Rosie jsou čtyři.“  
Změřil si ho pohledem.  
„Byl jsi to ty, kdo tvrdil, že i Rosie chápe základní lidské emoce líp než já.“  
„Tak to budeš v dobrých rukou,“ ušklíbl se John a postavil se. „Ale fajn, jdu na kliniku. Měl bych být zpět před čtvrtou.“  
„Znám tvůj rozvrh.“  
„Jak jinak. Dávejte tu na sebe pozor.“  
Strčil si do kapsy klíče a telefon a byl pryč.  
Sherlock na chvilku propadl panice. Pokaždé, když se od ní vrátil, přišel tenhle pocit. Že není sám sebou. Že něco udělala. Zhluboka se nadechl. Nikdy se nic nestalo. Mohl se bez obav postavit na nohy, jít do kuchyně, připravit Rosie snídani a obecně pokračovat ve svém životě.

~

Sherlock samozřejmě přistupovat k péči o Rosie zodpovědně. V první řadě se vzdělával. Na internetu bylo víc než dost zdrojů informací. Výrazně víc než dost. Dokonce si koupil několik knih, které důsledně prostudoval. A když bylo nejhůř, zavolal mamce.  
V podstatě se považoval za vzorného pečovatele. Jenomže nehody se stávají a byla jen hloupá smůla, že se jedna stala právě dnes.  
Brečela na celé kolo, čemuž se samozřejmě nikdo nemohl divit, protože měla dlaň plnou krve. Krve, které by se pro změnu v Sherlockovi teď zrovna nikdo nedořezal.  
„Sedni si.“  
Vysadil ji na židli a předstíral, že zachovává chladnou hlavu.  
„A nebreč!“  
Rozplakala se ještě hlasitěji.  
Vzal její ručičku opatrně do dlaně a jeden po druhém začal vybírat střepy.  
Škoda, že se sklenice nerozbila v ruce jemu. Mohla by z toho pro Rosie být užitečná lekce první pomoci.  
„Bude to dobré,“ pohladil ji po vlasech, protože si vzpomněl, že v této situaci je vhodné děti utěšovat.  
„Nemohu vyloučit, že budeme muset jít k doktorovi,“ řekl, protože měl dost pádné důvody myslet si, že dětem se nikdy za žádných okolností nemá lhát.  
Rosie vášnivě nenáviděla všechny lékaře. Samozřejmě s výjimkou Johna. Na podlaze se objevilo pár krvavých kapek. Vypadala naprosto zoufale. I za tu chvilku jí stihly zčervenat a opuchnout oči a po bradě jí stékala nudle.  
„Hlavně ti to musím pořádně vyčistit a zavázat,“ upozornil ji, zatímco vyrazil do koupelny pro lékárničku.  
Těch pár sekund stačilo, aby křik utichl.  
Když se vrátil, zjistil, že se holčička zubí na celé kolo. Natáhla k němu ruku.  
„Rosie?“  
Dlaň měla pořád špinavou od krve, ale rána nikde.  
„Už to nebolí,“ oznámila.  
Před očima mu vyvstal nepříjemně realistický obraz rozříznuté kůže. Stříkl na vatový tampon trochu desinfekce a otřel jí ruku. Dlaň byla jemná, růžová a bez jediné jizvičky (kromě té spáleniny z léta, za kterou ovšem mohl John).  
Zvedl se a vytáhl z lednice její oblíbený jahodový džus. Ať už se stalo cokoli, rozhodně si zasloužila bolestné.  
Nemohl věřit svědectví vlastních očí. Rozhodně ne stoprocentně. Ne po tom všem, čím si v průběhu let pokoušel vypálit mozek z hlavy. Ne ráno po návštěvě Sherrinfordu.  
„Rosie, byla jsi pořezaná, viď?“ podal jí sklenici.  
„Jo,“ kývla a nadšeně usrkla džus.  
Podíval se na hodiny. Nemohl mít dostatečně dlouhé okno. Ne celé dny. Krev na podlaze schla maximálně pět minut. Střepy, které vytáhl z rány, stále poslušně leženy na stole, kam je položil.  
Změřil si Rosie pohledem.  
„Bylo to kouzlo,“ prohlásila přesvědčeně.  
Nedalo se říct, že by jejímu vysvětlení nechyběla určitá logika.

~

Sherlock měl složku. Svá vlastní akta X. Všechno, na co byla prostá dedukce a racionální myšlení krátké. Překvapivě malý adresář se skeny novinových článků, kopiemi facebookových statusů a výňatky z přepisů televizních reportáží. Výskyt skutečných záhad je řidší, než by se mohlo zdát. Nicméně to, co v ní zůstalo, vzdorovalo všem vysvětlením. Nefungovaly tam logické návaznosti, čas se choval zvláštně, lidé bezdůvodně měnili svou povahu a pak se zase jakoby nic vraceli do své role a sem tam zklamaly i fyzikální zákony. Děly se věci, které neměly být možné. Sherlock nevěřil na nemožné věci. Věřil na jednu společnou proměnnou, která spojuje celou jeho složku. Na jednu věc, kterou když přidá do rovnice, všechno zase začne dávat smysl. Podezření měl už dřív, ale Rosie byla poslední kapka.  
Samozřejmě se na pátrání nevrhl hned. Napřed udělal oběd (dobře, zavolal donáškovou službu). Potom se s Rosie probíral její sbírkou pohádkových knížek, protože v téhle chvíli to byla referenční literatura. Ve zbytku času si udělal toxikologické testy. Potřeboval vyloučit pravděpodobné.  
Stačily dvě hodiny, dva počítače a tablet. Otevřené informační zdroje odjakživa patřily k jeho oblíbeným a tohle si říkalo o analýzu sociálních sítí. Dokonce ani nemusel obcházet už tak mizerné zabezpečení Facebooku. Složka X obsahovala několik odkazů na konkrétní místa a osoby, postižené záhadnými zmizeními, výpadky paměti a domy zjevujícími se z ničeho. Založil ji krátce po té záležitosti s Eurus. Nedokázal rozlousknout, co je na Eurus špatně. Přesněji řečeno chápal, že lidé by neměli na jiných lidech dělat psychopatické pokusy, jejichž součástí je několik vražd. Jenomže taky si byl vědom toho, že někteří lidí podobné věci občas dělají. Šlo o to, jak to udělala. Ani extrémně vysoká inteligence nedokáže všechno (byl si jistý, že to sklo viděl!). Nemohl tomu přijít na kloub a měl málo informací, proto začal sbírat případy s podobnými vlastnostmi. Teprve teď si díky Rosie uvědomil, co by mohla být chybějící proměnná. Doufal, že se nezbláznil.  
Složka X obsahovala jména i místa. Použil je k vyhledání relevantních údajů ze sítí. Netrvalo dlouho a objevil souvislosti. Moře souvislostí. Vyselektoval klíčová slova a udělal si analýzu tisku. Pomalu se před ním začala rozvinovat mapa alternativního světa pokrývající většinu Británie. Uzlové body, okolo kterých se podivné události koncentrovaly. Přímo v Londýně jich bylo několik.  
„Půjdeme na procházku, Rosie,“ oznámil holčičce, která si celou dobu spokojeně hrála s lebkou, co dostala k třetím narozeninám.  
Zasvítily jí oči.  
Přinutil ji vzít si teplejší svetr, protože venku už se začínalo ochlazovat, a pro všechny případy přibalil antibakteriální gel. Dokonce si i vzpomněl, že by bylo rozumné nechat Johnovi vzkaz. Připadal si neobyčejně zodpovědně.  
K Waterloo bridge dojeli taxíkem. Přece jen nechtěl, aby Rosie šla spát příliš pozdě.  
„Klabicové město,“ vyjekla nadšeně.  
„Ano, Rosie,“ přikývl. „Pamatuješ si pravidla?“  
„Neblat si jídlo a necucat plsty,“ odříkala poslušně.  
„Výborně.“  
Betonové bludiště chodeb pod mostem bylo ideálním útočištěm pro bezdomovce. V každém suchém koutě se tu tísnilo několik spacáků pohozených na krabicích nebo v případě těch šťastnějších na karimatkách. Leckde stála i pojízdná taška nebo alespoň igelitka.  
„Ahoj Rosie,“ ozvalo se zpoza sloupu.  
„Ahoj Clocky,“ pozdravila vychovaně Rosie.  
Bezdomovci ji milovali, což byl také důvod, proč Johnovi tenhle druh „procházek“ nevadil. Dokonce ani Sherlock by se nechtěl ocitnout v kůži člověka, který by se holčičku pokusil zatáhnout na opuštěné a temné místo, protože taková místa většinou obývali oni.  
Rozhlédl se. Na lavičkách směrem k řece se usadil Mario s kytarou a okolo něj se vytvořil více či méně falešně přizvukující hlouček.  
„Jdi si je poslechnout,“ popostrčil Rosie.  
Musel najít Andie nebo alespoň Toma. Ti vždycky věděli nejvíc a měli organizační talent. Ale jako na potvoru je samozřejmě nikde neviděl.  
„Ahoj krasavče,“ přitočila se k němu shrbená postava.  
Nettie. Zkroucená jako stařena, přestože jí nebylo víc než čtyřicet. Dobře, bude muset stačit.  
„Potřebuji sledovat tahle místa,“ předal jí listy papíru. „Chci vědět o podezřelých věcech. Nezajímají mě zločiny, jen… podivné věci.“  
Přelétla pohledem seznam.  
„Hledáš kouzelníky?“ ušklíbla se.  
„Cože?“  
„Nejsem blázen,“ ucukla, i když se jí ani nedotkl. „Městská legenda. Čarodějnický místa se tomu říká. Nemá to žádnej zvláštní význam a nevím, proč to tak je. Charing Cross, jedno nástupiště na King`s Cross… Celej tvůj seznam. Chodíme tam, když chceme vidět legrační lidi. V divných oblečcích a tak.“  
Sherlockovi se zrychlil (nepatrně) dech, protože tohle byla objektivní stopa.  
„Nettie, potřeboval bych, abyste sledovali legrační lidi. Chci výtah z toho, o čem si povídají. Ideálně pokud by zmiňovali nějaké místo nebo událost. Něco, kde by se jich mohlo sejít víc.“  
Přikývla. Strčil jí do ruky dvacet liber. Doufal, že něco objeví. Nehodlal spoléhat na Mycrofta a kamerový systém.  
Našel Rosie. Seděla vedle Maria. Zpívala si s ním o jednorožcích a vypadala šťastně. To dítě mělo přímo zázračnou odolnost vůči zápachu. Pokud magie skutečně existovala, znamenalo by to, že ji pravděpodobně ovládá i Eurus. Z představy, že by ty dvě mohly mít něco společného, se mu zvedal žaludek. Prvně v životě zadoufal, že se mu povedlo poškodit si mozek.

~

John se vrátil po deváté se šedivým obličejem a kruhy pod očima. Měl je i ráno? Nejspíš ano, protože byl vzhůru, když Sherlock dorazil, což znamenalo, že spal maximálně čtyři hodiny. Nabídl mu čaj.  
„Chceš se trochu prospat?“  
„Samozřejmě, že chci… Sherlocku? Co se stalo?“  
„Co by se mělo stát?“  
Zopakoval si vyřčené věty. Neřekl nic nevhodného. Naopak, byl si skoro jistý, že starost o vyčerpaného partnera by mu měla přinést plusové body. Možná se nějak negovaly s teinem v čaji. Jenomže John si ho měřil nadmíru podezřívavým pohledem.  
„Dedukce. Tak jsi mě to učil, ano? Takže, uvařil jsi mi čaj, Rosie tvrdí, že jste si četli pohádky a v kuchyni jsou zbytky po více méně nutričně vyváženém obědě. Máš špatné svědomí a stopy po injekční jehle na ruce. Jestli mi řekneš, že sis něco vzal, zatímco jsi hlídal Rosie…“  
Musel být hodně unavený. Tohle bylo prvně po dlouhé době, co Sherlocka podezříval. Přehodnotil svůj původní plán. V tuhle chvíli by nebyl dobrý nápad říkat mu o magii.  
Johnovy obavy nebyly zcela nepodložené. První dvě návštěvy Eurus Sherlock nezvládl.  
„Krev jsem si odebral kvůli studii o absorpci hemoglobinu různými druhy tkanin, pohádky jsou cenným zdrojem informací o lidské psychice a čaj jsem ti udělal, protože tě mám rád.“  
Kombinace racionality a emocí na Johna obvykle zabírala. I teď mu zacukal koutek. Sherlock spolkl touhu políbit ho. Jak jednou napsala Irene, „za tenhle jeho úsměv šel by světa kraj“. Navíc mu nelhal, toxikologii samozřejmě dělal z moči.  
„Vážně se potřebuju vyspat,“ přiznal John.  
„Máš příležitost. Cením si přirozené ostražitosti, kterou jsem v tobě vypěstoval, ale tohle už hraničí s paranoiou. Jdi si lehnout. Uložím Rosie.“  
„Vážně jsi nic neprovedl?“  
„Jdi spát!“  
„Ok, ok, dobře,“ John se ztěžka zvedl z křesla. „Promiň, už jdu.“  
Sherlockovo pečlivě ukrývané svědomí zaprotestovalo. Nerad Johnovi lhal. Ale tohle bylo pro jeho dobro. Nemělo smysl, aby se trápil kvůli nepravděpodobné hypotéze, která se prakticky určitě nepotvrdí.  
Toxikologický test byl čistý a čím déle se probíral složkou X, tím možnější se nepravděpodobná hypotéza zdála.

~

Síť bezdomovců byla efektivní, ale tahle záležitost vyžadovala čas. První dva dny to ještě šlo. Měl případ. Mohl vysvětlit nejnovějšímu Lestradovu zelenáčovi, že je naprostý idiot, který by nedokázal chytit ani důchodkyni fixlující v kanastě. Chytil důchodkyni, která si k fixlování v pokeru o tisícové částky přibrala ještě vraždu. Jenomže ji chytil příliš rychle a pak už neměl co dělat. Dostavily se pochybnosti.  
Čtvrtý den vyrazil do St. Barts.  
„Ano, Molly, mohl bych si toxikologii udělat sám. Očividně potřebuji nezávislý test.“  
Pohodila hlavou. Krátké vlasy jí slušely. Myslel si to a dokonce jí to i řekl. Zformuloval to tak, že pochvala nevyzněla urážlivě. Byl na sebe pyšný. A taky si byl jistý, že testy budou čisté. Skoro jistý.  
„Čí je to vzorek?“  
„Týká se případu.“  
„Sherlocku!“  
„Mohla bys to pro mě, prosím, udělat bez otázek, Molly? Čistě z přátelství,“ křivě se na ni ušklíbl.  
Změřila si ho pohledem. Netušil, co si v tuhle chvíli myslí, ale očividně to nebylo nic hezkého.  
„Jak se má… Paul?“  
„Peter.“  
„Jak se má Peter?“  
Široce se usmála. Tak, aby jí byly vidět zuby.  
„Peter a jeho nová přítelkyně se mají skvěle. Podle Facebooku byli na dovolené. Na Maledivách.“  
Samozřejmě věděl, že se s Peterem rozešla. Po rozchodu vždy měnila účes. Nečekal ovšem až tak emocionální reakci. Soudě dle odrostu vlasů to už byly tři měsíce.  
„Tam je… řekneš mi, prosím, výsledky testu?“  
Zhluboka si povzdechla. Nejspíš byla pitomost žádat ji o pomoc. Jenomže když nemohl věřit vlastním očím, nemohl věřit ani vlastním testům.  
„Nic. Stopy analgetik, ale nic nezákonného ani neobvyklého.“  
„Díky.“  
„Sherlocku,“ položila mu dlaň na paži. „Neděje se nic zlého, že ne? S Johnem vám to klape?“  
Usmál se na ni. Tentokrát upřímně.  
„John je pořád ten nejúžasnější, nejlepší…“  
„Dost, dost,“ rozesmála se. „Nebo ještě začnu žárlit. Ba ne, vážně, přeju vám to. Doopravdy.“  
„Já vím.“  
Jednou ho napadlo, že kdyby ke shánění partnera pro Molly přistoupili jako k případu, určitě by se jim povedlo identifikovat vhodnou osobu. John mu na to řekl, že je idiot.

~

Šestý den byl kritický. Snažil se nevybíjet si nervozitu ani na Rosie ani na Johnovi, což samozřejmě znamenalo, že to odnášeli oba. A ještě ke všemu se John nemohl rozčílit jako normální člověk. Ne, on si musel začít dělat starosti.  
„Mluvil jsem s Molly.“  
Sherlock k němu otočil hlavu. Jeho doktor měl pevně sevřenou čelist, což znamenalo odhodlání. Ubrousek nedbale zastrčený v kapse u kalhot naznačoval, že k obědu měl sendvič se šunkou a možná jablko. Ještě nevečeřel. Byl mírně dehydratovaný.  
„Náročný den?“  
Měl to být přátelský dotaz. Nejspíš to tak ovšem nevyznělo, protože John si založil ruce na prsou a zamračil se. Sherlock se vmáčkl hlouběji do křesla.  
„Požádal jsi ji o toxikologický test a odmítl jsi specifikovat původ vzorku.“  
„Potřeboval jsem nezávislý názor.“  
„Sherlocku, jestli…“  
Měl toho právě dost. Vyletěl z křesla. Využil toho, že ve stoje se na něj může dívat svrchu.  
„Ne, nic jsem si nevzal. Poslední dávku jsem měl před dvěma roky osmi měsíci a třemi dny, což zatraceně dobře víš. Tím pádem by mě opravdu potěšilo, kdybys mě při sebemenší příležitosti nepodezíral.“  
John si ho změřil pohledem a položil mu ruku na rameno.  
„Uklidni se, neobviňuju tě. Jen mám starost.“  
„Obviňuješ,“ odsekl Sherlock.  
„Mám starost,“ zopakoval John.  
Sherlock měl taky starosti. Pořádné starosti. Buď existovalo nadpřirozeno, nebo se konečně definitivně zbláznil. Nepotřeboval utěšovat. Potřeboval důkazy. Potřeboval jednoznačné a jasné potvrzení toho, že magie existuje. Potřeboval, aby Nettie (nebo kdokoli) konečně přišla s použitelnou stopou.  
„Co se děje?“ zeptal se John.  
Položil Sherlockovi dlaň na tvář. To rozhodně nebylo fér. Tak dobře, statisticky vzato bylo výhodnější říkat Johnovi pravdu.  
„Jsi si jistý, že to chceš slyšet?“  
„Kdybych ti tuhle otázku položil já, prohlásil bys, že tě nemám pokládat za idiota.“  
Dobře, Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl a zkusil se opřít o svou víru ve statistiku.  
„Před šesti dny, jak jsem tu byl sám s Rosie… Nelekej se, nemělo to nic společného s Eurus. Byla to nehoda. Rosie si brala sklenici…“  
Promítl si celou scénu. Rosie leze na židli, natahuje se pro sklenici, ta padá. Rosie sbírá střepy. Detaily nebyly podstatné.  
„… pořezala si ruku. Ošklivě. Krvácela, skoro to vypadalo, že bude muset na šití.“  
„Rosie nic není, věděl bych…“  
„Přesně, nic jí není. Viděl jsem její zranění. Zhruba čtyři centimetry dlouhá řezná rána s nepravidelnými okraji. Jenomže byla pryč, než jsem přinesl lékárničku.“  
„Musel ses splést. Možná to bylo jen škrábnutí…“  
„Já? Johne, opravdu si myslíš, že jsem si spletl hlubokou ránu se škrábancem?“  
„Zatraceně, Sherlocku,“ John spustil ruce a zaťal je v pěst. „Zatraceně, chceš mi říct, že ses vážně sjel, zatímco jsi hlídal moji dceru?!“  
„Ne a pokud by tě to zajímalo, mám to potvrzené nezávislým toxikologickým testem.“ odsekl Sherlock. „Chci říct, že existuje magie.“  
„Cože?“  
Vypadal vyděšeně. Proč byl vyděšený? Rosie se přece nic nestalo.  
„Mám…nemám důkazy. Pouze indicie. Kousek za Britským muzeem se už přes tři sta let objevuje a zase mizí dům. Podle poštovních záznamů existují v Británii tři vesnice, do kterých sice doručují dopisy, ale nikdy je nikdo neviděl. UFO ve tvaru veterána. Ve smyslu automobilu. Každopádně je pravděpodobné, že důkazy budu mít. Teď mám ale hypotézu podloženou solidní analýzou. Tohle nepřišlo jen tak zčistajasna. Už několik let monitoruji…“  
„Ne. To nehodlám poslouchat. Nevím, co jsi udělal, co sis šlehnul, co jsi namluvil Molly… Ale hned zítra ráno přímo před mýma očima zavoláš Davida Cranea a objednáš se k němu.“  
„Psychiatrovi? Johne, ty mě chceš poslat k psychiatrovi? Ty mě chceš poslat zrovna k tomuhle idiotovi?!“  
„To, že tvrdí, že nejsi vysoce funkční sociopat neznamená, že je idiot. A cos čekal jiného? Pokud mi ovšem teď nehodláš říct, že to byl jen vtip!“  
„Byl to jen vtip,“ prohlásil Sherlock bezvýrazně.  
„Jistě,“ ušklíbl se John. „A já ti to rozhodně věřím.“  
Za Johnem práskly dveře ložnice a Sherlock zůstal sám.  
Cítil, jak mu na čelo klepe stav, který David Crane poměrně kvalifikovaně identifikoval jako depresi.  
Musel něco dělat. Šel ven a promluvil si s Nettie. Konečně měla nové zprávy. Nic jednoznačného a průkazného, ale několik z jejích „legračních lidí“ mluvilo o sešlosti kdesi na východ od Londýna. Zřejmě v souvislosti nějakým sportem. Zmiňovali se o něm prý jako o „lepším než florbal“.  
Vrátil se domů a povídal si s internetem. Magie existovala. S trochou snahy se tomu dalo věřit. Schovávala se a očividně se vyhýbala moderním technologiím, ale byla tady. Nacházel další a další důkazy. Pil další a další šálky čaje. Výbuch plynu ve Stratfordu doprovázený podezřele obdobnými sny o létajícím Shakespearovi, které po následujících několik týdnů očividně navštěvovaly signifikantní množství obyvatel města. Nechtěl jít spát. Respektive, nechtěl jít do postele. Věděl, že na její druhé straně bude ležet John, který se k němu obrátí zády. Který se k němu, metaforicky vzato, už zády obrátil.  
Havárie horkovzdušného balónu v Brightonu.  
„Měl bys jít spát.“  
Stál ve dveřích, na sobě měl proužkované pyžamo a jen jednu ponožku. Sherlock ho pozoroval v odrazu na monitoru počítače. Přesně z tohohle důvodu měl v rohu vždy otevřené prázdné černé okno.  
„Mám práci.“  
John si povzdechl a přešel až k němu. V těchhle chvílích většinou dokázal Sherlocka překvapit. Doufal, že to nebude nepříjemné překvapení.  
„Omlouvám se.“  
Sherlock zaklapl notebook.  
„Chápu, že máš pro svá podezření zcela racionální základ.“  
John se smutně pousmál.  
„Řekl jsi, že možná budeš mít důkaz.“  
„Pravděpodobně pozítří.“  
„Takže pak uvidíme.“  
Málem se zeptal, co to znamená. Věří mu John? Dává mu další šanci? Poslední šanci? Co se stane, pokud důkaz nenajdou?  
„Vyděsil jsi mě,“ řekl John a zabořil prsty do Sherlockových vlasů. „Chápeš doufám, že mám právo mít o tebe strach?“  
Z venkovní tmy se ozval zvuk projíždějícího auta. V koupelně zapraskala voda v trubkách. Notebook přešel do hybernace a zastavil se mu větráček.  
„Omlouvám se.“  
„Nepotřebuju, aby ses mi omlouval. Potřebuju, abys byl v pořádku. A pojď spát.“  
Šel spát. A usnul. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock se prvně setkává s kouzelnickým světem a události samozřejmě nemají hladký a bezproblémový průběh. Naopak, situace je natolik vážná, že přijde i Mycroft!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speciální poděkování patří Arthuru Conanu Doylovi, kterého tentokrát vykrádám o něco intenzivněji než jindy.  
> Varování: Obsahuje žádost o ruku.

„Možná to zrušili. Je dost hnusně.“  
Nenápadně se procházeli po okolí městečka. John měl pravdu, bylo hnusně. Déšť nebyl hustý, ale padal ve velkých kapkách, které prakticky okamžitě dokázaly prosáknout sakem. Zima ale nebyla a do setmění ještě zbývala spousta času. Teplý červencový déšť by přece neměl kouzelníky zastavit. Představil si skupinu vousatých starců ve špičatých kloboucích, jak zvedají magické hole k obloze. Kdyby se nejednalo o jeho vlastní psychické zdraví, bylo by to vtipné.  
„Nejspíš,“ odpověděl mechanicky.  
Ani nevěděl, co má vlastně čekat. Problém byl v tom, že v širokém dalekém okolí nebylo vůbec nic. Jen kemp, který ani nestál za kontrolu. Museli tu chodit už celé hodiny, protože se pomalu začínalo stmívat.  
„Jak dlouho tu chceš ještě courat?“  
John vyklepal z vlasů trochu vody. Byl promočený.  
„Vzhledem k tomu, kdy se obvykle konají podobné akce, soudím, že zápas už musel začít.“  
„Jenomže tady se očividně nic nekoná. Ani nevíš, jestli to měl doopravdy být zápas. Není tu ani noha. Není tu nic. Jen pole a ten kemp, co ani nestojí za kontrolu.“  
Sherlock si nebyl úplně jistý, ale měl dojem, že se na něj John dívá vyčítavě. Ne snad, že by mu to měl za zlé. Konec konců Johnovy myšlenky očividně kopírovaly ty jeho. Místní krajina byla nevábná, vlakové spojení špatné a počasí minimálně otravné. Jediné, co tu bylo, byl ten pitomý kemp. Nemělo cenu držet se plané naděje. Hypotéza se nepotvrdila. Vyvrácená hypotéza je stejně cenná jako potvrzená. V tuto chvíli bylo přinejmenším očividné, že Sherlock trpí určitou formou halucinací. S podobným závěrem se už rozhodně dalo pracovat.  
„Pojedeme domů,“ navrhl a rovnou sáhl do kapsy, aby se podíval, kdy jim jede nejbližší vlak do Londýna.  
„Podívej.“  
John kývl směrem k cestě vedoucí do města. Skrz dešťový závěs někdo běžel.  
„Jen puberťák, nic výjimečného.“  
Hubený vyčouhlý kluk v temně zelené košili. Jeho přítomnost na polní cestě v tuto hodinu a v tomhle počasí, byla mírně nezvyklá, ale snadno vysvětlitelná. Mohla v tom být dívka. Mohl v tom být zapomenutý telefon.  
Až na jednu jedinou věc.  
„Jeho brýle,“ sykl Sherlock.  
Chlapec měl na očích moderní tlusté černé obroučky. Navzdory dešti ale na sklech neutkvěla ani jediná kapka.  
„Lepší než florbal, co?“ ukázal mu Sherlock povzbudivě zvednutý palec.  
Mladík se zastavil a pozorně si je prohlédl.  
„Co jste vy dva zač?“ zeptal se.  
„A co jsi zač ty?“ opáčil Sherlock.  
„Harry Potter?“ zašklebil se kluk. „Vy mě neznáte?“  
Jeho oblečení bylo z kvalitního materiálu, ale mělo zcela nemoderní střih. Neměl u sebe mobil ani klíče, ale v zadní kapse schovával podlouhlý předmět. Možná nějaké ukazovátko. Vnitřní část předloktí měl očividně citlivou. Odřenina? Vyrážka, ne… pod látkou se rýsovaly okraje náplasti.  
„Nové tetování?“ zvedl Sherlock obočí.  
Potter (samozřejmě to nebylo jeho pravé jméno) se chytil za předloktí.  
„Jak to víte? Do háje, blbá nitrobrana. Co jste teda zač? Jste z ministerstva? Nic na mě nemáte.“  
Ozvalo se prásknutí.  
„Do hajzlu, Flinte, drž hubu!“  
Přímo před nimi stála blondýna s tlustou vrstvou make-upu na tváři. Široký rukáv se jí svezl k lokti a odhaloval tetování. Had a lebka.  
„Melisandro,“ vyjekl Potter-Flint.  
„Tihle nejsou z ministerstva,“ dívka vytáhla z kapsy ukazovátko a namířila ho na ně. „Flinte, navzdory své blbosti jsi pro jednou měl kliku. Tohle jsou mudlové.“  
Zašermovala ukazovátkem a zamumlala cosi, co znělo jako amatérský pokus o latinu.  
Sherlockovi se zatmělo před očima a zjistil, že nedokáže pohnout jediným svalem.

~

Původní dojem byl chybný. Ovládal okohybné svaly a ani dýchací a kardiovaskulární soustava naštěstí nepřestala fungovat. To však byla jen slabá útěcha pro někoho, kdo se pohyboval v horizontální poloze zhruba metr nad zemí. Koutkem oka se mu povedlo zahlédnout, že John je na tom obdobně. Kouzelníci očividně existovali, nicméně nezdálo se, že by byli přátelští.  
Dolevitovali přímo k onomu kempu, co nestál za kontrolu. Sherlock si v duchu velice sprostě vynadal, protože takhle jasné odchylky od standardních myšlenkových procesů si měl všimnout. Zařízení bylo očividně opuštěné nebo přinejmenším nepoužívané. Na chatkách i na budově recepce visely těžké zámky. Cedule inzerující „Letní ubytování U Zajíčka - nejlepší volba pro vaši dovolenou“ byla na jednom konci stržená a povlávala ve větru. Nad loukou se vznášelo několik (z tohoto úhlu je Sherlock nebyl schopný spočítat) deštníků, pod nimiž stála skupina teenagerů.  
Melisandra mávla svým ukazovátkem a Sherlock dopadl na zem.  
„Zdá se, že nakonec přece jen budete mít šanci ukázat svou věrnost Pánu zla,“ prohlásila. „Tito mudlové čmuchali okolo. Pokusili se proniknout do našich řad, zaslouží trest. Finite incantatem!“  
Cítil, jak sevření kouzla povolilo. Pohnul malíčkem. Střelil očima po Johnovi. Ten si třel naražený loket a jen pokrčil rameny. Tahle situace se o moc jinak komentovat nedala.  
„Melly,“ ozval se vysoký dívčí hlas. „Jsi si jistá, že je to dobrý nápad? Já stejně ještě mimo Bradavice nesmím kouzlit. Je strašně hnusně, pojďme raději…“  
„Jsem Melisandra,“ zpražila blondýna pohledem drobnou zrzku. „A tohle není žádná hloupá hra. Jde o naše dědictví, o budoucnost našeho druhu. Jsme čisté krve, musíme dokázat, že jsme hodni odkazu Pána zla. Obzvlášť ty, Weasleyová.“  
Na chvíli se odmlčela. Sherlock zvedl hlavu, aby si je mohl lépe prohlédnout. Vypadali jako klasická banda puberťáků z vyšších kruhů. Naprosto primitivní protivník, na kterého ho britský vzdělávací systém perfektně připravil.  
Posadil se do tureckého sedu a rozhlédl se.  
„Ty,“ namířil prst na shrbenou černovlásku s neobyčejně komplikovaným účesem, „jsi včera spala s… s ním.“  
Dotyčný zrudl a další chlapec (který s dívkou očividně oficiálně chodil) sevřel pěsti.  
„Tvoje matka před dvěma dny odjela a nikomu nic neřekla. Víš kam, ale otci to nechceš prozradit,“ ukázal na zrzku. „Tvoje rodina má sice sídlo s dvěma křídly a parkem, ale jinak jste na mizině. Ty bys měla něco dělat se závislostí na nakupování bot a ty… Ty vypadáš jako bezproblémová dívka, co tu proboha děláš?“  
Jeden po druhém zbledli jako stěna. Slyšel, jak John vedle něj dusí smích.  
„Mlč,“ zaječela Melisandra. Z očividných důvodů si ji nechával na konec.  
„A ty,“ široce se usmál, „skutečně chceš, aby všichni věděli, čí dopisy schováš pod uvolněným prknem v podlaze?“  
„Obliviate!“ vyštěkla a mávla ukazovátkem.  
„Silencio!“ vykřikl zároveň Flint.  
Sherlock v duchu zaklel. Očividně zapomněl druhou polovinu lekce, kterou mu udělila střední škola – ponižování hloupějších obvykle vyústí v násilí.

~

„Sherlocku!“ probral ho Johnův hlas.  
Otevřel oči, ale to bylo vše, co v tuhle chvíli dokázal udělat.  
Samozřejmě se vypařili, jako když střelí do hejna vrabců. Kromě dívky, které utekla matka. Zrzka stála uprostřed louky jako solný sloup a z očí se jí koulely slzy.  
John mu sevřel zápěstí. Hledal tep.  
Sherlock slyšel, jak mu krev buší v uších. Jeho tep byl očividně celkem v normě.  
„Zatraceně nemůžeš mi pomoct?!“ John probodl dívku pohledem.  
„Já ještě nesmím čarovat,“ pípla. „Měla bych z toho děsný průšvih. Přišli by z ministerstva…“  
„Což je mi ovšem naprosto jedno,“ prohlásil John.  
Dívka o kousek ustoupila. Samozřejmě, Sherlock moc dobře věděl, jak zle se v některých chvílích John dokáže podívat.  
„Jestli přijde ministerstvo, vymažou vám paměť.“  
Sherlock se pokusil zavrtět hlavou. Nebo jakkoli vyjádřit nesouhlas. Nemohl si dovolit ztratit informace, které do téhle chvíle získal.  
„Žádná informace není cennější než Sherlock,“ prohlásil John a položil si Sherlockovu hlavu do klína.  
Rozhodně to bylo milé, ale Sherlock za žádných okolností nemínil přijít o paměť. Usilovně se soustředil na vlastní hlasivky. Musel existovat způsob, jak je donutit spolupracovat.  
„Je v bezvědomí?“ zeptala se dívka a klekla si vedle nich.  
Zuřivě zamrkal, což byl jednoznačný úspěch.  
„Silencio by bylo v pohodě,“ řekla. „To je úplně neškodné kouzlo. Ale obliviate je průšvih. Melly je úplně pitomá, že ho použila. Je v tom sice dobrá, ale nemůže přece jen tak chodit kolem a mazat lidem paměť. Do háje,“ zase se rozplakala.  
„Soustřeď se,“ požádal ji John. Vypadal, že potlačuje touhu vrazit jí pár facek.  
„Jsem úplně blbá. Jenomže Melly je tak děsně cool a já jsem jediná Weasleyová ve Zmijozelu…“  
Zhluboka se nadechl. Cítil, že se mu vrací vláda nad tělem. John si toho sice nevšiml, ale podařilo se mu pohnout malíčkem na noze.  
„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptal se John.  
„Dominique.“  
„Dobře, Dominique, co bych teď měl udělat? Dokážeš sehnat něco jako magického doktora? Pohotovost? Co by na mém místě udělal čaroděj v nouzi?“  
„Přenesl… já se ještě sama nesmím přenášet. Vůbec nesmím kouzlit.“  
„To už jsi říkala.“  
Zoufale si zabořila ruce do vlasů. Byla mírně nadprůměrně inteligentní. Zřejmě prostřední dítě z velké rodiny. Šmouha na rukávu ukazovala na slabost pro čokoládu. Z tak malého vzorku Sherlock nedokázal rozpoznat značku. Skutečně se jim snažila pomoct.  
„Mám to,“ zaradovala se tak náhle, že přestala brečet. „Záchranný autobus. Jen ho musíme donést k silnici.“  
V tom momentě se Sherlockovi konečně podařilo promluvit: „Na místě, kam ukazuje troubel dýmky!“  
„Cože?“  
Sherlock měl občas potíže smysluplně komunikovat s obyčejnými lidmi, ale tohle bylo přece jen příliš. Nicméně končetiny konečně začaly fungovat.  
„Docela pěkná salonní hra,“ řekl, postavil se na nohy a začal ze sebe oškrabovat alespoň to nejhorší bláto. „Něco jako ten trik s třemi kartami, viďte?“ pokračoval.  
S hrůzou poslouchal slova, která mu padala z úst. Kouzlo očividně narušilo jeho komunikační schopnosti.  
„Sherlocku, nic z toho, co říkáš, nedává smysl.“  
„Jenomže neměl žádnou dýmku“ rozhodil vztekle rukama.  
„Ehm…,“ Dominique zatahala Johna za rukáv. „To bude tím kouzlem. Pomotalo se mu to v hlavě. Myslím, že zapomněl, co které slovo znamená.“  
„Zabitý vepř,“ ušklíbl se Sherlock a doufal, že se mu povedlo dostatečně naznačit, že to už ví taky.  
„Alespoň se zdá, že nám rozumí,“ odtušil John. „Dobrá, před chvílí jsi mluvila o autobusu. Může nás dovést k lékaři? Pokud možno k nějakému, který nám posléze nevymaže paměť?“  
„Teoreticky by to šlo, ale…“  
„Ale?“  
„Mám kamaráda… není úplně léčitel. Spíš… takový nekromant pozorovatel. Po mudlovsku je to patolog. Tedy, chtěl by být. Zatím spíš přemlouvá Harryho, že ministerstvo někoho takového potřebuje.“  
„Výborně, patology on miluje,“ prohlásil škodolibě John a Sherlock mu vzápětí dloubnutím do žeber dokázal, že opravdu rozumí.

~

Pokud v Sherlockovi ještě zbyly nějaké pochybnosti o existenci magie, Záchranný autobus je spolehlivě rozptýlil. Objevil se z ničeho, dokázal se protáhnout mezi čímkoli a pohyboval se rychlostí zhruba dvanácti porušených fyzikálních zákonů za minutu. Nemluvě o tom, že byl fialový a měl tři patra.  
„Můj ty bože!“ vyjekl John, když se před nimi ta věc zhmotnila.  
„Jestliže byl unesen, pak se to nestalo kvůli jeho majetku,“ zavrčel Sherlock. Neměl rád, když se Johnův konsternovaný údiv soustředil na někoho nebo něco jiného.  
„Doufám, že to má alespoň bezpečnostní pásy,“ odsekl John a nastoupil.  
Vzhledem k okolnostem byla jejich komunikace překvapivě efektivní.  
Dominique nasypala řidiči do dlaně několik drobných mincí neznámé měny. A pak jim naznačila, že se mají usadit do židlí přišroubovaných k podlaze.  
Tady kontrola očividně nehrozila. Sherlock zvážil, že by propadl mírné panice. Kdyby se hluboce zamyslel nad tím, že možná bude muset v tomto stavu komunikovat s Mycroftem, nebya by nejspíš ani tak moc hraná. Situace si to žádala a projev běžných emocí by Johna jistě uklidnil. Jenomže si nemohl pomoct. Autobus byl prostě až příliš zajímavý.  
„Musíme vzít v úvahu, že ten učitel nedobrovolně přišel o život,“ prohlásil nadšeně s nosem nalepeným na skle.  
Autobus projel mezi dvěma auty pohybujícími se těsně vedle sebe, a místo aby narazil do viaduktu, se objevil za ním.  
„Já vím,“ poplácal ho John po rameni. „Neboj, nenechám je, aby ti tohle sebrali.“  
Sherlock pocítil náhlý příliv hluboké náklonosti.  
„Ten kamarád, co za ním jedeme, je v pohodě. Určitě vám vzpomínky nechá,“ slíbila Dominique. „A mimochodem máma neutekla. Ona jen občas zapomene nechat vzkaz, kam odjela.“  
„Ne, zuřivě ho však zbila,“ přikývl Sherlock. V ten moment autobus se skřípěním brzd zastavil a on skončil Johnovi na klíně.  
„Zkáza je dokonána,“ usmál se andělsky.  
„Proboha,“ zavrtěl hlavou John. „Jestli zjistím, že mi to děláš naschvál…“  
„To nám dává ponaučení, abychom nespoléhali na svůj úsudek,“ odsekl.  
„Dobře, dobře, omlouvám se. Já jen doufám, že nás tahle věc neodveze na druhý konec planety.“  
„Neumí jezdit pod vodou,“ vysvětlila přičinlivě Dominique. „A musíme vystupovat. Jsme na místě.“  
Autobus je vysadil na zdánlivě běžné londýnské ulici (Sherlock ji neznal, a on znal všechny ulice v Londýně, takže očividně byla něčím výjimečná) a vzápětí se rozplynul v mlze.  
„Je to číslo tři celé čtrnáct,“ upozornila Dominique a odvedla je k jasně modrým dveřím.  
Vypadaly obyčejně. Dokonce i trochu připomínaly vchod na Baker Street. Až na klepadlo, které je sledovalo kulatýma korálkovýma očima a pohoršeně u toho cvakalo zuby.  
„Proč má, u všech všudy, někdo místo klepadla zaječí hlavu?“ přečetl Sherlockovy myšlenky John.  
„Teddy je trochu pankáč,“ pokrčila rameny Dominique a zatahala zvíře za ucho.  
Hlasitě vykviklo a vycenilo zuby.  
„V ložnici, kde byl zločin spáchán,“ usmál se Sherlock na Johna.  
Z domu vyšel mladík se špičatým nosem a jasně modrými vlasy. Kouzelníci měli zřejmě o punku značně zkreslené představy.  
„Dominique, co tady děláš?“ vykulil oči. „Stalo se něco?“  
„Jo,“ přikývla a vzápětí se mu vrhla do náruče. „Teddy, já jsem v děsném maléru.“  
„Můžeme děkovat hvězdám, že neprší,“ pokusil se to uvést na pravou míru Sherlock.  
John si unaveně opřel čelo o cihlovou zeď.  
„Vy jste Sherlock Holmes!“ vyjekl modrovlasý mladík ve chvíli, kdy Sherlockovu tvář ozářilo světlo luceren. I kouzelnický svět se už, zdá se, stal součástí blogosféry.

~

„Dominique, ty ses naprosto zbláznila!“  
Po té, co si vyjasnili několik základních věcí – skutečné jméno modrovlasého mladíka bylo Edward Lupin (ale všichni mi říkají Teddy) a byl velký fanoušek Johnova blogu – došlo na nevyhnutelný výchovný proslov. Sherlock netušil, co jsou Smrtijedi zač, ale rozhodně nebyl dobrý nápad hrát si na ně.  
Lupin se tvářil, jako by ji přistihl přinejmenším při vykrádání kostelní pokladničky, a Dominique nepřestávala popotahovat.  
„Ukaž,“ vyhrnul jí rukáv.  
Na předloktí měla stejné tetování jako Melisandra.  
„U Merlina, Nicky. Tvoji rodiče… zatraceně uvědomuješ si…“  
„Není to pravé,“ pípla. „Pravé má jen Melly a Flint. Tohle je jen nakreslený. Mudlové mají takový barvičky…“  
„Vy jste si koupili mudlovské barvy, abyste si nakreslili Znamení zla?!“  
„Dokud nepřivedli ty mudly, nevěděla jsem, že to myslí vážně. Melly je tak cool. Slíbili, že mě vezmou do party, já jsem myslela…“  
„Ne, tys nemyslela. Očividně tě nenapadlo, že by se taky někomu mohlo něco stát.“  
„Ale ona… nikomu se nic… já myslela, že jsou to jen mudlové!“  
Nešťastně rozhodil rukama.  
„I mudlové jsou inteligentní bytosti,“ řekl. „Stejně jako vlkodlaci a víly.“  
„Táta říká, že mudlové jsou nesvéprávní prosťáčci,“ odsekla.  
„Tvůj otec je sem tam idiot.“  
„Mohli bychom toho, prosím, nechat?“ vložil se do jejich debaty John. „Máme tu naléhavější problém.“  
„Zbytečně jsem vám tímhle teatrálním návratem připravil vážný nervový otřes,“ podpořil ho Sherlock.  
„Tak přesně to jsem chtěl slyšet před pár lety,“ ušklíbl se John. „Ale vážně, Lupine, sám mám dceru, takže rozumím vašim výchovným snahám, ale mého přítele zranilo kouzlo. Můžete s tím něco dělat?“  
Lupin přikývl, věnoval Dominique poslední naštvaný pohled a obrátil se k nim. Vzápětí mu na tváři vyrašil polodebilní úsměv. Přihladil si vlasy a Sherlock by byl přísahal, že se mu náhle lícní kosti vyrýsovaly do podezřele povědomého tvaru. Pan Lupin byl fanboy se vším všudy.  
„Udělám, co budu moci,“ řekl a namířil na Sherlocka své vlastní ukazovátko. „Co to bylo za kouzla?“  
„Obliviate a silencio,“ napověděla přičinlivě Dominique.  
„No nazdar, mohl byste, prosím, opakovat po mně, pane Holmesi?“  
Sherlock přikývl.  
„Takže… opakujte, prosím: nezatáčejte, prosím, vpravo.“  
„To jsou silná slova,“ zopakoval Sherlock.  
„Nemám rád čokoládu.“  
„Užívám obvykle této metody.“  
„Pruhovaná kočka zpívá ranní kávu.“  
„Mám skálopevnou víru ve vaše přátelství, Watsone!“ prohlásil Sherlock.  
John obrátil oči v sloup.  
Lupin se poškrábal na nose a chvíli přemýšlel. Pak mávl ukazovátkem a pronesl zaklínadlo. Z police se vysunula kniha, doletěla na stůl a poslušně se otevřela. Sherlock zvědavě nakoukl a jeho mínění o panu Lupinovi okamžitě stouplo. Znal jen málo lidí, kteří by si dokázali poradit s akkadštinou. Znalosti starověku však očividně nestačily, protože během několika málo minut na stůl doplachtily další tři knihy (latina, staroslověnština a čeština).  
„Mohl bych na vás provést pár experimentů, pane Holmesi?“ zeptal se Lupin.  
Sherlock nadšeně přikývl a vzápětí zjistil, že pro mladého čaroděje není jen předmětem obdivu, ale i inspirací. Lupinova kuchyně připomínala spíše alchymistickou dílnu, což, jak Sherlock předpokládal, se zřejmě dalo považovat za kouzelnický ekvivalent laboratoře.  
Následující půlhodina patřila k nejzajímavějším v Sherlockově životě. Rozhodně to stálo za dočasnou verbální indispozici (samozřejmě pouze v případě, že opravdu bude dočasná). Lupin zkoumal jeho duhovku skrze plamen svíčky, kapal mu na kůži králičí krev a nechal ho opakovaně plivat na keramickou destičku posetou symboly, které Sherlock nepoznával.  
„Dobře,“ povzdechl si nakonec, „asi mám alespoň základní představu. A rovnou vám můžu říct, že tohle nezvládnu. Psychická kouzla nejsou moje specializace. Netuším, co se ve vaší mysli stalo.“  
Přesně v ten samý moment vešel muž zhruba Sherlockova věku v kulatých brýlích a s klikatou jizvou na čele.  
„Strýčku Harry! Teddy, ty zrádce,“ vypískla Dominique. „Jak jsi mohl? Přece jsi slíbil…“  
„Ne, Nicky,“ zavrtěl mladík hlavou. „Ty jsi slibovala věci, které nemůžeš splnit. Já neslíbil nic. Jak už jsem řekl, na tohle si netroufnu. Pana Holmese musí vidět odborník. Harry mi ho pomůže dovést k Mungovi. Nemluvě o tom, že právě tvůj strýc může povolit výjimku ze zákona o utajení. A navíc…Nicky, já chápu, že jsou to tvoji kamarádi, ale to, co provádí Melisandra a její parta, je vážná věc, o které musí ministerstvo vědět.“  
„Je na čase, abychom šli,“ řekl Sherlock. Samozřejmě, že se chytal podotknout něco zcela jiného, což Lupin očividně pochopil.  
„Omlouvám se, pane Holmesi, ale věřím, že na mém místě byste udělal to samé. Netroufnu si vystavit vás trvalým následkům případného neodborného ošetření. Bylo mi to jasné, už od opakovacího testu.“  
John stiskl Sherlockovu ruku.  
„Obávám se, že jste jednal naprosto správně, pane Lupine,“ prohlásil pevně.

~

Lupin možná nic neslíbil, ale rozhodně se snažil pomoct. Ani na okamžik se nehnul od Sherlockova boku a policistovi (Sherlock odmítal používat to připitomělé kouzelnické slovo), kterého přivolal, očividně důvěřoval. Sherlock podobnými iluzemi netrpěl.  
Do nemocnice u sv. Munga se vstupovalo skrzvýlohu zaprášeného obchodu s oděvy a přestože tady nepracoval, očividně tu Lupina znali. Recepční je nasměrovala do čtvrtého patra. Tam ovšem došlo k první neshodě mezi mužem, který se jim představil jako Potter, a Lupinem.  
„Myslel jsem, že ti na tomhle mudlovi záleží,“ poznamenal Potter.  
„Marietta je špičková odbornice.“  
„Dodělala Bradavice jen díky tomu, že byla zrádná mrcha.“  
„Ale vystudovala Oxford. Má doktorát z psychologie. A než začneš připomínat staré křivdy, rád bych tě upozornil, že každý má právo na další šanci.“  
Potter si nespokojeně odfrkl, ale přestal se hádat, čímž trochu vylepšil mínění, které o něm Sherlock měl.  
„Doufejme, že tahle Marietta bude co k čemu,“ zašeptal John.  
Sherlock jen přikývl. Nechtělo se mu mluvit. Slovní salát, který z něj padal, ho už pomalu začínal unavovat.  
Doktorka Edgecombeová, křestním jménem Marietta, byla přinejmenším kompetentní. Vyptala se Lupina na testy, které prováděl, a pak se pustila do vlastního vyšetření. Bohužel používala výrazně méně zábavné metody. Sherlock jí tu zatracenou inkoustovou skvrnu málem hodil na hlavu.  
„Teď se pokusím napravit účinky zkřížených kleteb,“ řekla konečně. „Musím vás upozornit, že existuje určitá velice malá šance, že se zákrok nezdaří a že se váš stav naopak zhorší. Nicméně přesto bych léčbu doporučovala zejména vzhledem k tomu, že ke zhoršení může dojít i spontánně.“  
John mu o trochu pevněji stiskl ruku a teprve teď si Sherlock uvědomil, že ho za ni drží po celou dobu, co jsou v nemocnici. Otočil se usmál se na něj. Doufal, že to není naposledy. I John se usmál. Snad netoužil po romantickém vyznání. Na podobné situace nebyly jeho vyjadřovací schopnosti stavěny ani za normálních podmínek. Nicméně mohl by říct cokoli a skutečný význam dodat později.  
John jeho dilema rázně ukončil tím, že ho políbil.  
„Samozřejmě můžete se svým partnerem zůstat,“ poznamenala doktorka Edgecombeová, která naštěstí neupadla do rozpaků. „Jen vás požádám, abyste trochu poodstoupil. Nerada bych, aby vás kouzlo také zasáhlo.“

~

Nemohl to zastavit. Prostě nemohl.  
„Zvažujete, že si pořídíte kočku, ale obáváte se, že se jí nebudete schopná dostatečně věnovat,“ oznámil doktorce Edgecombeové.  
Každé slovo dávalo smysl. Konečně jim mohl všechno říct. I když tu poznámku o Potterových potížích s prostatou si zřejmě měl odpustit.  
„Takový je vždycky?“ zeptal se Lupin.  
„Rozhodně,“ přikývl John. „A mohlo by to být i…“  
„A bystrozor… proboha, co to má být za slovo? Co je špatného na obyčejných poctivých policistech? Samozřejmě kromě jejich podprůměrné inteligence, nedůslednosti, sklonu přehlížet…“  
„Sherlocku, mlč,“ nařídil John.  
Edgecombeová se usmívala. Očividně Sherlock udělal něco, čím ji přesvědčil, že se zákrok podařil. Přinejmenším ani nekoktala, ani se netvářila pohoršeně. Akceptovatelná reakce.  
Spolkl všechno, co se chystal poznamenat o „Smrtijedech“.  
Už už mířili ven ze dveří, když ho doktorka chytila za rukáv.  
„Jen chviličku,” řekla a zároveň mávla rukou, aby ostatním naznačila, že oni mají vypadnout.  
„Omlouvám se,” řekla, jakmile za nimi zapadly dveře. „Ale pro odstranění kouzla bylo nutné nahlédnout do vašich myšlenek. Nemohla jsem si nevšimnout vaší sestry. Svítila jako maják.“  
Jeho první impuls byl to popřít. Jenomže měla pravdu. Myslel na Eurus takřka neustále. Samozřejmě v kontextu. Jako na možnou budoucnost Rosie.  
„Nechci se vnucovat,” pokračovala. „Ale nejspíš bych jí byla schopná přinejmenším částečně pomoci.“  
„Napřed musím zjistit, co přesně se stalo.“  
„Samozřejmě. A mimochodem, děkuji.“  
„Za co?“  
„Neprovedl jste žádnou… dedukce tomu říkáte, že? O mých jizvách.“  
Měla je na čele a tvořily nápis. Spojoval je se zradou, ze které ji obvinil Potter.  
„Nejsou relevantní.“  
Nebyly. Ne pro něj a rozhodně ne v tuto chvíli.  
„A právě proto vám děkuji. Také se, prosím, přinejmenším čtrnáct dní důsledně vyhýbejte všem poměťovým kouzlům,“ dodala, když ho vyprovázela ven.  
Líbila se mu. A nejen proto, že díky ní právě získal čtrnáct dní k dobru. Možná by se Eurus skutečně měl ujmout profesionál.  
Nastupovala ranní směna a nemocniční chodbou proudil dav kouzelníků a kouzelnic. Sherlock jen tak tak stíhal zpracovávat všechny informace. Jedné ženě nad hlavou letěla kabelka. Očividně ruční práce, stopy zeleného prášku zřejmě rostlinného původu…  
„Máme problém, Johne,“ řekl, „mé dedukce jsou tu k ničemu. Nemám sebemenší tušení, co v tomhle světě znamená ručně vyráběná aktovka.“  
„My se tu bez nich obejdeme,“ zavrčel Potter.  
V ten okamžik ovšem Sherlock zaznamenal muže, který se k nim rozhodným krokem blížil. Některá zla očividně existovala i zde. Muž držel fotoaparát a měl nezaměnitelný výraz redaktora společenské rubriky. Deduktivní schopnosti zafungovaly perfektně. Nicméně bylo mu to houby platné.

~

„Napřed skrýváte magické schopnosti své sestry a pak dovolíte, aby váš vlastní bratr objevil kouzelnický svět a ještě navrch se bavil s tiskem. Mycrofte, chápu, že jste jen mudla, ale tohle je ten nejokatější příklad neprosté neschopnosti…“  
„Skrývám?“ skočil Mycroft do řeči kudrnaté dámě, která se představila jako ministryně kouzel (a Dominičina teta). „Paní ministryně, vy i vaši předchůdci jste mě přesvědčovali, že vám žádné dítě s kouzelnými schopnostmi neunikne. Očividně jste zklamali a nerad to připomínám, ale vaše pochybení mělo tragické následky.“  
„Kdybyste nebyl idiot,“ zasyčel Potter, který až doteď stál mlčky vedle ministryně, „poznal byste, o co jde. Co jste si myslel, že je ta ženská zač?“  
„V naší rodině je vysoká inteligence…“  
„A vysoká inteligence zcela běžně způsobuje, že všichni ostatní vás poslouchají jako loutky? Je to u mudlů běžné?“  
„A víte, že ano?“ ušklíbl se Mycroft. „Nicméně tuto hádku už jsme vedli mnohokrát. Eurus byla mou i vaší chybou.”  
„My jsme vám, pane Holmesi, před třemi lety zachránili krk.”  
Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl. Sice byl rád, že se konečně ukázalo, že není naprostý idiot, který by dokázal přehlédnout neexistující sklo, ale neměl sebemenší chuť snášet takhle očividné plýtvání časem.  
„Mohli bychom se, prosím, věnovat aktuálnímu problému?“ přerušil je John.  
Probodly ho dva pohledy.  
Stáli v pracovně osvětlené několika svícny vznášejícími se ve vzduchu. Zdi byly obložené knihami a za mohutným dubovým stolem, který očividně nesnášela, ale z úcty k tradici se ho nemohla zbavit, seděla ministryně. Stav jejího chrupu naznačoval, že Grangerovi (nebo snad Weasleyovi?) jsou zubaři nebo alespoň jejich kouzelnický ekvivalent. Přední dva zuby nepůsobily přirozeně. Možná byly magicky upravené. Jenomže na pořádnou dedukci teď nebyl čas. Sherlock byl rád, že se mu podařilo zbavit toho otrapy od novin, ale skutečnost, že se ocitl na koberečku u ministryně kouzel, mu náladu trochu pokazila a definitivně šlo všechno k čertu, když se objevil (v oblaku zeleného dýmu a v krbu!) Mycroft.  
„Netuším, proč bych vám měla věřit, že dokážete zkrotit kteréhokoli ze svých sourozenců,“ ječela ministryně dál na Mycrofta. „Nemluvě o tom, že oba jsou lidskými bytostmi a ty se nekrotí. S těmi je třeba rozumně se domluvit.“  
„Hermiono, mám vám připomínat, že mi dlužíte laskavost?“  
„Mám vám, Mycrofte, připomínat, že si přeji být oslovována ministryně případně paní Granger-Weasleyová a že vám rozhodně nic nedlužím? To jen vy si namlouváte, že jste nás s tím vaším pseudoazkabanem uchránil nesmírného nebezpečí. Ve skutečnosti jste tu dívku jen traumatizoval a nechal jste si něco, co s naší pomocí mohla být jen drobná nepříjemnost, naprosto přerůst přes hlavu. Musím se řídit zákonem o utajení a ten mluví jasně. Striktně vzato byste neměl mít výjimku ani vy. Ministerský předseda si ji u mého předchůdce doslova vyprosil. Mudlovská vláda si na vás klidně může stát i padat, ale váš bratr je pro nás jen řadový mudla, kterému za čtrnáct dní prostě vymažeme paměť.“  
„Moje mysl je příliš cenná na to, aby ji někdo mazal!“ ohradil se Sherlock.  
Tentokrát si ho pohledem změřil i Mycroft, který očividně náhle propadl neodbytné touze souhlasit s ministryní.  
„Pane Holmesi,“ zamračila se na něj. „Zaručuji se vám, že už k žádnému dalšímu poškození nedojde. Naše metody jsou léty prověřené. Například já sama jsem už na střední škole vymazala paměť rodičům.“  
Sherlockovi se skoro zatmělo před očima. Napřed závistí a pak hrůzou z toho, že jednu takovou má doma taky.  
„Byla to samozřejmě výjimečná situace,“ vysvětlila ministryně. „Za normálních okolností by to bylo považováno za velký přestupek. I když jsou moji rodiče mudlové.“  
Začínal nenávidět slovo mudla. Nicméně očividně se tu právě objevila jistá možnost.  
„Vaši rodiče byli… oni neuměli kouzlit?“  
„Byli mudlové, můžete to vyslovit, už to nepoužíváme jako nadávku. I když termín nekouzelnická veřejnost by zřejmě byl korektnější. Nějak se to ale nechce ujmout. Každopádně, ano, mudlovští rodiče mají právo vědět o světě, kterého je jejich dítě součástí.“  
„Aha, chápu,“ přikývl Sherlock. „Mycrofte, myslím, že se s Johnem budeme brát. Zařiď to, prosím.“  
„Svatba je vážná záležitost,“ procedil Mycroft mezi zuby.  
„John Watson je láskou mého života a Rosie miluji jako vlastní dceru. Nevidím důvod, proč bych neměl mít nárok na dokument, který to bude úředně potvrzovat.“  
„Sherlocku, mě to sice moc těší, ale nechtěl by ses napřed zeptat, jestli jsem pro?“ ozval se John.  
„Ale no tak, Johne…“ Sherlock chtěl dodat, že je to jen formalita, ale i jemu došlo, že by to mohlo Johna poněkud urazit.  
„Nevidím způsob, kterým by vám to mohlo pomoci,“ upozornila ho ministryně.  
Sherlock se trochu narovnal a nasadil slavnostní výraz.  
„Přeji si zpečetit naši lásku,“ prohlásil.  
John ho kopl do kotníku.  
„Já vám v tom nebráním,“ povzdechla si ministryně. „Ale paměť vám vymažeme tak jako tak.“  
„Ale to byste neměli,“ usmál se na ni škodolibě. „Rosie Watsonová je nadaná magickými schopnostmi a jak jste právě sama řekla, její rodiče mají právo vědět o světě, do kterého patří.”  
„To je hezké, moje dcera je také Rose,“ usmála se ministryně. „Nicméně, jak víte, že je jednou z nás?“  
„Rosamunde,“ opravil ji Sherlock. „A viděl jsem, jak se jí samovolně a během několika sekund zahojil hluboký šrám na ruce.“  
„Jistě. Nicméně pro mě je rozhodující dopis z Bradavic. Do té doby…“  
„Hermiono, a co kdybych se na tu holčičku zašel podívat já?“ zeptal se Lupin, který až do teď všechno mlčky sledoval. „Stejně musíme těch čtrnáct dní počkat. Chápu, že tě starší pan Holmes štve, ale neměla bys…“  
„Pozor, Teddy…“ zúžila oči.  
„Neměla by ses nechat ovládat emocemi,“ dokončil Lupin s ledovým klidem.  
„Jsem si jistá, že ve tvém věku jsem rozhodně měla víc úcty k úřadům,“ odsekla a Potter vyprskl smíchy. „Ale dobře. Očividně s tebou nic nenadělám. Máš čtrnáct dní, potvrď, že holčička je čarodějka a já si nad celou Holmesovic rodinou umyji ruce.“ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Řekněme, že Sherlock se noří stále hlouběji do ~~králičí~~ vlkodlačí nory.

John byl napjatý jako struna. Chodil bytem tiše jako kočka, mluvil v jednoslovných větách a i na Rosie se dokázal usmát jen občas. A uklízel. Uklízející John byl vždycky známkou blížící se bouře. V podobných situacích Sherlock záviděl Rosie její vlastní pokoj. Samozřejmě by se u ní mohl schovat, ale to neřešilo aktuální problém a navíc minule z toho povstal incident s legem, robotickým vysavačem a prádelní šňůrou, který jim paní Hudsonová ještě pořád neodpustila.  
Naštěstí v průběhu let vyvinul Sherlock pro tyto situace určitou taktiku. Nemělo smysl chodit okolo Johna po špičkách. Právě naopak.  
Když se John vrátil z kliniky, našel Sherlocka, jak sedí u jeho počítače, má otevřený jeho blog a píše na něj příspěvek.  
Zhluboka se nadechl a Sherlockovi bylo jasné, že ticho před bouří právě skončilo.  
„Kolikrát ti mám ještě říkat, že nemáš sahat na můj počítač?!“  
„Johne, jsem na tebe pyšný,“ prohlásil Sherlock, aniž by zvedl oči od klávesnice, „tentokrát jsem heslo musel doopravdy prolomit. Trvalo mi to přes deset minut, opravdu se zlepšuješ.“  
„Posloucháš mě, sakra?“  
„Ne.“  
„Říká ti vůbec něco pojem soukromí?“  
„Měl by sis promluvit s Harry. Snaha sehnat si novou práci je chvályhodná, ale v reklamní agentuře? To je snad i pod její úroveň.“  
„Do hajzlu, Sherlocku.“  
John prudkým pohybem zaklapl notebook. Sherlock jen tak tak stihl ucuknout, aby mu nepřiskřípl prsty.  
„Udělal jsem ti kompletní šifrovanou zálohu v cloudu, takže jen tak dál, pokud si zničíš počítač, o data nepřijdeš.“  
John stiskl pěsti.  
„Ty zatracenej, sobeckej…“  
Sherlock začal počítat čas. Za těchto okolností a v tomhle stavu vydrží John nadávat zhruba osm minut. Pak se začne uklidňovat a bude přístupnější rozumné dohodě. Zásadní ovšem bylo nepromeškat okamžik, kdy se pokusí odejít a prásknout za sebou dveřmi.  
Nastavil vnímání na klíčová slova, která obvykle podobnou situaci signalizovala. _Nemá cenu, dost, ničit nervy, nemůžu tě ani vidět…_ Tentokrát se John ale překonával. Vyčetl Johnovi dvanáct vzájemně nesouvisejících událostí, které proběhly v uplynulých čtyřech měsících. I Sherlock se zlepšil. Už dokázal u plných tří čtvrtin z nich identifikovat, čím Johna vytočil, a u sedmi dokonce i předpokládal možnost budoucí eliminace. Johnovy záchvaty vzteku byly vždy neobyčejně poučné.  
„Víš, co? Já toho mám dost. Nebudu si tu s tebou…“  
„Tvůj blog představuje jediný způsob, jak poslat vzkaz Lupinovi,“ skočil mu do řeči Sherlock. „Nehodlám tu sedět a čekat, až se nás kouzelníci uráčí kontaktovat.“  
John zamrkal a Sherlock se v duchu pochválil. Trefil se. Napětí povolilo a tohle byl už zase John, se kterým se dalo pracovat a konečně vyřešit to, co ho doopravdy trápí.  
„Ukaž. Taky ses mohl ke mně na blog vloupat od sebe. Co jsi napsal?“  
Otevřel notebook a natočil displej k Johnovi. Byl to jen krátký vzkaz, který by v ideálním případě neměl pochopit nikdo kromě Lupina. Nasbíral v jeho domě dost informací na to, aby ho dokázal zformulovat.  
„Snad se ozve,“ John se unaveně zhroutil do křesla. „Panebože, máš pravdu, už nedokážu čekat. Zatraceně, kdyby nešlo o Rosie.“  
Sherlock mu nalil čaj.  
„Situace je kritická, Sherlock Holmes se snížil k domácím pracím a vaří čaj,“ ušklíbl se John. „Potřeboval bych vědět alespoň něco. Co budou s Rosie dělat? Co z ní vyroste… Když si představím, že by mohla být stejná jako tvoje sestra…“  
„Ne,“ zarazil ho Sherlock. „Rosie bude Rosie. Magické schopnosti nemusí nutně vyústit v… povahovou vadu. Lupin na mě například působil jako poměrně slušný člověk.“  
„Co když nám ji vezmou? Seberou nám ji, strčí do nějakého výcvikového střediska pro mladistvé kouzelníky z lidského světa a nám vymažou jakoukoli vzpomínku na její existenci.“  
„Ministryně se se svými, jak oni říkají mudlovskými, rodiči běžně stýká.“  
„Ale vymazala jim paměť! Kdo tohle udělá vlastním rodičům?!“  
„Zdůraznila, že šlo výjimečné okolnosti,“ pokrčil rameny Sherlock.  
„Dobře.“  
Zhluboka se nadechl a napil čaje. Zdálo se, že je o něco klidnější, což znamenalo, že nastala ta správná chvíle, sdělit mu další znepokojivou skutečnost.  
„Domnívám se, že kouzelnické schopnosti podědila Rosie po matce.“  
„Cože?!“ vybuchl John.  
Sherlock si setřel z obličeje kapky čaje. Měl počkat, až John dopije.  
„Analýza naznačuje, že schopnost ovládat magii je genetická. Je samozřejmě možné, že mezi tvými předky byl kouzelník, ale za mnohem pravděpodobnější bych považoval Maryinu stranu rodiny, respektive přímo ji.“  
„Proč?“  
„Protože jsem posledních pár let strávil přemýšlením o tom, jak se obyčejná smrtelnice dokázala pohnout tak rychle, aby stihla skočit do rány kulce vystřelené ze vzdálenosti čtyř stop. Měl jsem věřit vlastním očím, které viděly kulku zpomalit. A ještě jednou, nepanikař! To, že mají Rosiiny schopnosti rozumné vysvětlení, je dobrá zpráva.“  
„A tohle se stane zrovna v momentě, když už jsem začínal věřit, že mě nic nedokáže překvapit,“ rozesmál se najednou škytavým a mírně hysterickým smíchem.  
Sherlock mu přátelsky poklepal na koleno. Velice ostře si uvědomoval, jak omezené jsou jeho schopnosti poskytovat útěchu. Osud (nebo spíš kouzelnické schopnosti rychlého cestování) mu však pro jednou byl nakloněn. Přesně v ten moment kdosi zaklepal a dle rytmu a síly klepnutí bylo očividné, že za dveřmi stojí Teddy Lupin. 

~

Mladý kouzelník si chvilku fascinovaně prohlížel jejich obývák (kupodivu ho daleko víc zarazil smajlík na zdi než lebka na římse), ale rychle se mu podařilo svou fanouškovskou stránku ovládnout.  
„Omlouvám se, že jsem dorazil až teď, ale je tu jistá věc, kterou jsem chtěl prozkoumat, dřív než se s vámi spojím.“  
John ho probodl pohledem.  
„Jistě pochopíte, že Rosie pro nás má přednost,“ podotkl Sherlock.  
„Samozřejmě.“  
„Mám zavolat paní Hudsonové? To je naše domácí, Rosie je s ní v ZOO.“  
„Není třeba spěchat,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Prokazování magických schopností u dětí je trochu ošemetná záležitost. Dřív se často používaly poněkud… drastické metody, ale více méně jde o to, vyvolat dostatečný stres nebo jinou emocionálně silnou reakci a ony se obvykle projeví. Jenomže držet dítě za nohu z okna je takové…“  
„V žádném případě!“ přerušil ho John šokovaně.  
„Samozřejmě, že ne. Jak říkám, to bylo dřív. Nedávno se nám povedlo v téhle problematice trochu pokročit a kolegům z Budečské školy v Čechách se podařilo syntetizovat lektvar. Proto také jdu až teď. Musel jsem si s nimi chvilku letaxovat, protože ještě nepublikovali recept. Navíc spojení mezi letaxem a studněmi je nespolehlivé. Každopádně několik dní trvá, než se účinky projeví, a taky… moc se omlouvám, ale je to pořád experimentální záležitost a nemůžeme s tím nic udělat.“  
„Co?“  
„Projevuje se to barvou. Pokud má kouzelné schopnosti, zmodrá. Pokud ne, tak by se měla zbarvit spíš do červena. Zabarvení ale po týdnu vymizí.“  
„Jak to tak vidím, bude Rosie nadšená v každém případě,“ povzdechl si John. „Ale co dál? Jaký bude další postup v případě, že skutečně je čarodějka?“  
„Nic zvláštního,“ pokrčil Lupin rameny. „Až jí bude jedenáct let, přijmou ji do Bradavické školy čar a kouzel, kde studuje většina britských kouzelníků. Je to velice dobrá internátní škola. Samozřejmě může jít studovat i do zahraničí… do Francie například.“  
„A kdyby chtěla zůstat doma?“  
„Nejsem odborník na vzdělávání, ale jsou rodiny, které si drží soukromé učitele… Obecně si ale myslím, že by nebylo dobré, kdyby se úplně stranila svých kouzelnických vrstevníků. Vlastně, kdybyste chtěli, tak bych možná mohl dohodnout pár setkání s dětmi jejího věku. Harry, můj kmotr, má rozvětvenou rodinu, určitě by nebyl proti.“  
„To by od vás bylo milé,“ přerušil ho John. „Ale znamená to, že nám paměť nevymažete? Mně i Sherlockovi? Nebo vážně máme začít organizovat tu svatbu?“  
Lupin se tiše uchichtl.  
„Kdepak. Tedy leda že byste chtěli. Hermiona byla trochu… Omlouvám se, pane Holmesi, ale oni se s vaším bratrem příšerně nesnášejí. Kouzelníci měli dlouhá léta k mudlovské vládě takový trochu přezíravý postoj a pan Holmes nám to nemůže zapomenout. Nějak se dokázal dostat Hermioně pod kůži.“  
„To vám patří,“ odfrkl si Sherlock, jehož alergie na slovo mudla očividně zesílila do té míry, že byl ochotný postavit se na Mycroftovu stranu.  
„Každopádně, Rosie se vrátí až za pár hodin. V mezidobí bych rád zjistil, co přesně jste to chtěl ještě prozkoumat. A hlavně, co máte v tom batohu, který jste se zatím neodvážil ani pustit z ruky.“  
Lupin se podrbal za uchem a rozepnul zip zavazadla. Vytáhl z něj úplně obyčejnou složku se znakem oněch bystrozorů a uzavíratelný sáček, ve kterém byla hromádka vzdáleně povědomých kostí.  
„Asi byste měli vědět, že tohle není až tak úplně legální, ale… díval jsem se na případ Eurus Holmesové a podle mého názoru je v oficiálních závěrech vyšetřování několik nesrovnalostí.“  
„Několik?“ zvedl obočí John.  
V ten moment už však Sherlock držel spis v ruce. Jezdil očima po stránkách a podivné díry v událostech, které ho strašily už několik let, se jedna po druhé zaplňovaly.  
„Už jste si jednou s mou pamětí hráli,“ obvinil Lupina.  
„Možná vás teď rozčílím, ale většinou jde o naprosto standardní postup nutný pro utajení. Samo o sobě by o nic nešlo.“  
„Kromě našeho života,“ neudržel se John.  
„Ne, od okamžiku, kdy nás pan Holmes starší upozornil, že jeho sestra je neregistrovaná čarodějka a že se vymkla kontrole, už nikomu o život nešlo.“  
Mycroft se podle spisu zachoval jako prvotřídní idiot. Navzdory tomu, že o kouzelnících věděl už přinejmenším deset let, si dal dvě a dvě dohromady až bezprostředně po událostech v Sherrinfordu. Očividně ho ani nepadlo předpokládat, že by si Eurus mohla vypomáhat čímkoli kromě inteligence. Čaroděje kontaktoval v momentě, kdy se s nimi Eurus přemístila do sídla Holmesovy rodiny.  
„Takže takhle jsem se z tý zatracený studny dostal,“ díval se John Sherlockovi přes rameno.  
Znát pravdu bylo osvobozující. Prvně po třech letech si Sherlock přestal připadat jako loutka v rukou šíleného a ještě ke všemu mizerného scénáristy.  
„Jak říkám, byla to standardní operace. Chápu, že to pro vás mohlo být nepříjemné, ale z mého pohledu není vůbec zajímavé, co se stalo před třemi lety, ale to, co se přihodilo v roce 1980.“  
„Viktor,“ odtušil Sherlock.  
„Přesně,“ přikývl Lupin. „Tohle jsou jeho ostatky.“  
„Snažil jsem se k nim dostat několik měsíců,“ John se natáhl po kostech. „Nechápal jsem, jak jsem mohl nepoznat lidské kosti.“  
„Protože nebyly lidské,“ Lupin se široce usmál a v ústech se mu zaleskly až příliš ostré zuby.  
„Jestli se dozvím, že existují upíři…“  
„Existují, pane Watsone. Ale tohle byl vlkodlak.“  
Sherlockovi málem vypadl šálek s čajem z ruky. Musel sám sobě připomenout, že ve světě, kde prokazatelně existuje magie, je existence vlkodlaků zcela logická.  
„Proto jsem si Viktora pamatoval jako psa?“ zeptal se s předstíraným klidem.  
Lupin se zamyslel.  
„Je to možné. Ale popravdě, ony ty kosti jsou divné i na vlkodlaka. Ne všechny mají správný tvar a lebka je prokazatelně lidská.“  
„Myslel jsem, že jste patolog.“  
„To ano. Jenomže vy už nevíte, že jsem jediný kouzelnický patolog v Británii. V některých směrech jsme za vámi poněkud pozadu. Mám určitou teorii, ale abych si ji potvrdil, potřeboval bych využít pořádnou laboratoř. Mudlovskou laboratoř, která disponuje minimálně elektronickým mikroskopem. Doufal jsem, že byste mě do nějaké mohl propašovat.“

~

Byla jen jedna laboratoř, kam mohl Sherlock Lupina vzít. Neodvážil se hádat, jak Molly na nové informace zareaguje, ale i kdyby to byl býval zkusil, rozhodně by se netrefil. Ti dva si totiž okamžitě padli do oka.  
Jakmile vstoupili do laboratoře, Lupinovi se rozsvítily oči.  
„To je 160x skener,“ vyjekl nadšeně. „Četl jsem recenze. Umí...“  
Molly se usmála.  
„Je skvělý, škemrala jsem o něj u vedení tři měsíce. Jsme jediná laborka v Londýně, která ho má. Jasně, za chvíli to bude standard, ale do té doby nám to dává neuvěřitelné možnosti.“  
„To se vsadím,“ souhlasil Lupin. „Myslíte, že bych se mohl podívat? Nebudu samozřejmě měnit žádná nastavení. Já si tak strašně dlouho myslel, že digitální patologie je jen kachna…“  
Sherlockovi až v téhle chvíli došlo, co přesně je na téhle scéně špatně. Respektive jinak než obvykle. Molly ho ještě ani nestihla pozdravit. Veškerá její pozornost byla upřena na Lupina. A samozřejmě na přístroj, jehož kvality musel ocenit i Sherlock. Podíval se na Johna. Ten se usmíval a pokrčil rameny.  
„Nezvyk, co?“ pošeptal Sherlockovi škodolibě do ucha.  
Pak si ale odkašlal: „Ahoj, Molly. Nerad ruším, ale myslím, že tu máme práci.“  
„Ahoj, Johne.“  
Najednou znervózněla, přihladila si rozčepýřené vlasy a zase z ní byla ta stará Molly. Sherlock zjistil, že se mu tenhle pohled nelíbí. Molly si zasloužila být nadšená a ve svém živlu.  
„Edward Lupin, Molly Hooperová,“ představil je John.  
„Teddy,“ opravil ho vzápětí Lupin.  
„V tom případě mi říkej Molly.“  
John zvedl obočí. Tentokrát pokrčil rameny Sherlock.  
„To je skvělé… já… Pokud by to bylo možné, chtěl bych studovat patologii, jak ji pojímají mudlové, ale bohužel jsem zatím neměl možnost… z rodinných důvodů…“  
„Kdože ji jak pojímá? Ale to je jedno, jestli chcete, můžu vám cokoli ukázat. Třeba byste mohl získat stipendium. Možná bych tu měla i volné místo sanitáře, ale je to strašně mizerně placené…“  
„Molly, máme práci!“  
„Promiň, Sherlocku, o co jde?“  
„Potřeboval bych si udělat mikroskopický preparát ze vzorku těchhle kostí.“  
Molly vzala do ruky Viktorovu kost a pečlivě si ji prohlédla.  
„Nejsem si jistá… čí je to kost? Připomíná lidskou, ale není. Je to nějaké zvíře?“  
„Vlkodlak,“ Sherlock se to rozhodl neprotahovat.  
„Nedělej si ze mě legraci, prosím,“ zamračila se Molly.  
„Nesměje se vám,“ ozval se Lupin. „Vlkodlaci existují a existuje i magie.“  
Přímo před jejich očima náhle jeho vlasy změnily barvu na jasně červenou a uši se mu zašpičatily do klasického vulkánského tvaru.  
„No, co?“ pokrčil Teddy rameny, když se na něj Sherlock tázavě podíval. „Stejně bychom jí to museli říct. Když už porušovat o utajení, tak pořádně.“

~

Zcela bez Sherlockova přispění se z Teddyho (dohodli se, že tykání všem jen zjednoduší život) matné teorie ohledně Victorovy smrti stal případ a na Baker Street se sešlo cosi, co až děsivě připomínalo vyšetřovací tým z amerických kriminálek. Problém byl v tom, že přirozeným vyšetřovatelem byl samozřejmě on a on odmítal pracovat bez Johna. Jenomže ani jeden z nich neměl sebemenší ponětí o magii, a tím pádem nemohli vyřadit Teddyho. Ovšem u Molly na pitevně nemohli zůstat, protože bylo třeba vyzvednout Rosie ze školky. A dokonce ani Sherlock nedokázal přenést přes své studené a černé srdce myšlenku na to, že by Molly jen tak poslali domů.  
„Můžu mít taky modlé vlasy?“ zeptala se Rosie, která se mu usadila na klíně. Mělo to přinejmenším tu výhodu, že ho nikdo nenutil vařit čaj.  
„Až budeš větší, Rosie,“ odpověděl místo něj John. Sherlock mu raději nepřipomínal, že za pár dní bude nejspíš modrá celá. Zachovala se jako neobyčejně hodná holčika. O Teddyho „medicíně“ sice prohlásila, že je hnusná, ale po té, co jí vysvětlili, že z ní bude buď Šmoulinka (ale já chci být Mrzout!) nebo beruška, se s ohavnou příchutí smířila.  
„Koliklát se ještě vyspím, než budu velká?“  
„Do tolika neumíš počítat.“  
„Ale lostu jako z vody.“  
„Rosie, musíme vyšetřovat,“ zachránil ho Sherlock.  
„Já chci taky vyšetšovat!“ sklouzla na podlahu a nastavila ruku.  
Vytáhl z kapsy lupu a nechal ji, ať vyšetřuje koberec. Z nějakého důvodu to byl její oblíbený obvyklý podezřelý.  
Spojil prsty a rozhodl se shrnout dosavadní poznatky.  
„Teddy a Molly jsou přesvědčeni, že Victor byl v okamžiku smrti ve fázi přeměny, což podle všeho znamená, že zemřel za úplňku. To by časově odpovídalo dni, kdy zmizel. Moje matka tvrdí, že Victor u nás několikrát přespával, a to i za úplňkových nocí. Je samozřejmě možné, že ji klame paměť, ale i vzhledem k tomu, že Victorova rodina se s tou naší běžně stýkala, což podle Teddyho není obvyklá praxe ani mezi vlkodlaky ani mezi kouzelníky, je možno předpokládat, že jeho… postižení bylo poměrně novou záležitostí.“  
„Na kostech nebyly patrné žádné otisky zubů,“ pípla Molly. Byla výrazně méně vyděšená, než by byl Sherlock čekal. „Ale ležely desítky let ve vodě. Nemusely se nutně zachovat. Páni, opravdová magie… já jsem vždycky tak trochu doufala…“  
„Lykantropie se přenáší i povrchovým kousnutím,“ doplnil Teddy a zároveň se na ni zářivě usmál. „Pokud by byl Victor z kouzelnické rodiny, existovaly by o něm pravděpodobně záznamy. Můžu se podívat do archivu ministerstva, ale stalo se to těsně před koncem první války. Všude byl zmatek. Navíc osud jednoho vlkodlačího štěněte by možná nikoho nezajímal ani dnes.“  
„Počkat, počkat,“ ozval se John. „O které válce tady mluvíme?“  
„Proti Voldemortovi, to by takový... mocný a velice zlý kouzelník. Je to dlouhá historie a války byly dvě. Ve druhé zahynul můj otec a Harry, toho jste potkali, nakonec dokázal Voldemorta porazit...“  
„Na historii teď není čas,“ mávl rukou Sherlock.  
„Takový vlkodlak musel i Eurus pořádně vyděsit. Byla to jen malá holička. I když monstrózně inteligentní,“ ozval se John.  
„Ona ho znala jen jako lidské dítě,“ opravil ho Sherlock.  
„Počkat,“ skočila mu do řeči Molly. „To nevíme. Třeba se před Eurus začal přeměňovat a ona se vyděsila. Předpokládám, že to není zrovna veselý pohled. Obzvlášť pro dítě. Možná se jen pokusila bránit. Tvrdíte, že je čarodějka. Je možné, že by použila svou magii, aniž by přesně věděla, co dělá?“  
„Děti v nebezpečí, často používají divokou magii,“ potvrdil Teddy.  
„Ale proč by pak schovávala tělo? Proč by vytvořila hádanku?“  
„Špatné svědomí? Navzdory všemu to byla jen malá vyděšená holčička.“  
Sherlock se zamyslel.  
„Zajímavá hypotéza,“ přikývl. „Ale vaše myšlenky se ubírají příliš očividným směrem. To by to rovnou mohl vyšetřovat Scotland Yard. Abychom zjistili, kdo zabil Victora, je třeba nejdříve zjistit něco jiného.“  
Dramaticky se odmlčel. John jen protočil oči.  
„Jak se z Victora stal vlkodlak? Teddy, předpokládám, že to není zcela běžný jev ani v kouzelnické společnosti?“  
Lupin jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Můj otec byl vlkodlak,“ přiznal. „Jeden z mála, kteří se dokázali zařadit mezi obyčejné kouzelníky. Útok vlkodlaka přežil jen málokdo, a i když se to podařilo, většinou se ho pak rodina zbavila. Vyhnali ho nebo… hůř.“  
„Jak je možné zabít vlkodlaka?“ zpozorněl Sherlock. Samozřejmě znal příslušné legendy, ale asi by nebylo rozumné na ně spoléhat.  
„On to tak nemyslí,“ stiskla Molly Teddymu ruku.  
Zřejmě to nebyla zrovna dvakrát taktní otázka.  
„Je to relevantní informace,“ pokrčil Sherlock rameny. „Victora mohl zabít i někdo jiný než Eurus. Nemluvě o tom, že při vyšetřování mohu narazit na nepřátelské vlkodlaky.“  
„To je v pořádku,“ ozval se Teddy. „Vlkodlaci jsou smrtelně nebezpeční. Zejména pro mudly. Ale žádná osvědčená zbraň proti nim neexistuje. Stříbrné kulky jsou nesmysl. Trochu dokážou pomoct některé byliny. Dobromysl a oměj. Ale obecně se vlkodlaci zabíjí… prostě blbě.“  
Sherlock si jen povzdechl nad nepřesností tohoto prohlášení. Celá tahle záležitost ho rozčilovala. Neměl dostatek informací.  
„Jaký mohl být v tehdejší době pravděpodobný zdroj lykantropie? Předpokládám, že dědičná není, vzhledem k tomu, že ty se za vlkodlaka neoznačuješ.“  
„Fenrir Greyback.“  
Teddy si při vyslovení toho jména málem odplivl. Očividně měl vůči dotyčnému osobní výhrady. Vzápětí se ale jeho výraz změnil.  
„Jasně, Fenrir! On tohle dělal. Měnil lidi na vlkodlaky. Zcela záměrně. Budoval si smečku.“  
„A kde bych se o něm dozvěděl víc?“ zeptal se Sherlock.  
„V archivu Fénixova řádu. Řád – kouzelnický odboj za první i druhé války – tehdy posílal svoje lidi, aby Fenrira sledovali. Tedy vlastně.. poslali tam mého otce. Byl jediný, kdo měl šanci mezi vlkodlaky proniknout. Dělal si záznamy a existuje nějaká korespondence. Celé je to teď pod správou ministerstva. S trochou štěstí bychom mohli přemluvit Hermionu, aby nás tam pustila.“ 

~

Sherlock považoval ministerstvo kouzel za známé teritorium. Konec konců už tam jednou byl. Přesto ho ale tato nejvýznamnější kouzelnická instituce Velké Británie dokázala ještě jednou zklamat.  
„Trapně primitivní,“ brblal, když se s nimi k zemi snášela telefonní budka představující vchod na ministerstvo.  
Teddy to přešel mlčením, ale John se zeptal: „Cos čekal?“  
„Něco nápaditého, zajímavého. A… magického. Johne, tohle má být ministerstvo magie. Mohlo by tu být prakticky cokoli. A jim se tady triviálně spouští telefonní budka s trapně jednoduchým vstupním kódem. M-A-G-I-C. A ani není zevnitř větší.“  
Odpovědělo mu jen podezřelé ticho.  
„Johne?“  
Doktor ho bez varování chytil za ruku. Samozřejmě měl právo brát ho za ruku vzhledem k tomu, že před pár dny ho Sherlock o ruku prakticky požádal (i když evidentně vzhledem k okolnostem neočekával, že to bude bráno vážně). Jenomže John takové věci na veřejnosti obvykle nedělal.  
„Nic, v pořádku,“ potřásl hlavou. „Jen jsem měl dojem… to nic. Pojďme, už jsme dole.“  
Sherlock se rozhlédl. Neviděl nic podezřelého, ale z krbů proudily desítky kouzelníků, nad jejich hlavami vířily papírové šipky a navrch tu bylo i pár pohyblivých plakátů v nadživotní velikosti. Kouzelnický svět byl nepřehledný. Měl jistý potenciál vyvést z míry i Sherlocka. Chudák John měl plné právo být zmatený.  
Přesto se ale cestou do ministryniny kanceláře více než obvykle soustředil na sledování okolí.  
Kancelář ministryně kouzel se bez Mycroftovy přítomnosti zdála výrazně příjemnější. Dubový stůl už nepůsobil výhružně a zdi obložené knihami nevytvářely tak stísněný dojem. Dokonce i ministryně sama se protentokrát usmívala.  
Bohužel poněkud blahosklonně.  
„Teddy, já vím, že se chceš do otcova archivu podívat už léta, ale já tě tam bez relevantního důvodu opravdu nemohu pustit. Jsou tam citlivé osobní informace a já sama jsem prosadila zákon na jejich ochranu.“  
„Ale já…“  
„Počkat,“ zastavil Sherlock mladíka. „Máme relevantní důvod. Laboratorní analýza ostatků Victora Trevora prokázala, že ve chvíli své smrti trpěl lykantropií, což jak se jistě shodneme, je podstatný poznatek, který celou tuto záležitost staví do zcela nového světla.“  
Teddy zbledl jako stěna. Ještě před cestou na ministerstvo přiznal, že spis i kosti získal poněkud nelegální cestou.  
„Mohu se zeptat, jak jste přišel k ostatkům Victora Trevora?“ založila si ministryně ruce v bok.  
„Samozřejmě od Mycrofta,“ zalhal Sherlock bezostyšně.  
„Mycroft, ale nemá… A víte co? Máte pravdu, je to relevantní fakt a já nemám sebemenší chuť se s vaším bratrem … diskutovat. Nicméně budete se muset o dokumenty podělit. Oliver Trent z Harryho oddělení píše knihu o historii válek s Voldemortem. Snažíme se bystrozory vést k tomu, aby měli i vedlejší specializaci. Má to pozitivní vliv na jejich psychický stav. Každopádně Ollie zná dokumenty Řádu jako nikdo jiný. Určitě vám rád pomůže. Winky?“  
S hlasitým prásknutím se objevila drobná svraštělá postavička, která vykazovala znaky, přisuzované folkloristickou literaturou skřítkům. Sherlockovi se podařilo ovládnout samovolný pokus obočí o zvednutí. Už se odmítal čemukoli divit.  
„Moje sekretářka,“ usmála se Hermiona. „Je u mě zaměstnaná. Dostává plat a oblečení.“  
„Co si paní Hermiona přeje?“ zeptala se skřítka. Trochu u toho škytala. Očividná alkoholička.  
„Odveď pány do archivu, Winky. Mají mé svolení tam bádat.“

~

Každý badatel měl v archivu ministerstva kouzel svou vlastní místnost. Nebylo to, jak jim vysvětlila Winky, dáno tím, že by si ministerstvo badatelů až tak vážilo, ale skutečností, že uložené archiválie magické povahy již přesáhly nadkritické množství a docházelo tu k deformaci prostoru téměř až do nekonečna. Sherlock si pomyslel, že něco podobného by jistě uvítala i většina běžných archivů. Samozřejmě za předpokladu, že by se v tom nekonečnu dalo alespoň něco najít.  
Winky naštěstí disponovala kouzlem, které jí umožnilo Trenta za pomoci slupky z jablka lokalizovat.  
Seděl za oprýskaným stolem, ze kterého lezly třísky. Byl to vysoký mladý muž se světlými vlasy, vlastnící jednu černou a jednu bílou kočku.  
„Co pro vás mohu udělat?“ zadíval se na ně  
„Pánové potřebují záznamy Remuse Lupina z roku 1980. Paní Hermiona to schválila,“ odpověděla skřítka.  
„Tak Hermiona vážně chce zrovna tohle ukazovat mudlům?“  
Winky přikývla.  
Zamračil se. Sherlocka neobyčejně rozčilovalo, že už se zase prozradil jako nekouzelník. Nespíš něčím triviálním. Třeba mobilním telefonem, který mu vyčuhoval z kapsy.  
Trent zamával hůlkou a z rohu místnosti přiletěl jeden ze zápisníků, které se tam spořádaně vznášely.  
„Tak pokud to schválila přímo ministryně…,“ podal ho neochotně Lupinovi.  
Kromě toho, že se po zápisníku natáhl trochu příliš rychle, nedal Teddy najevo žádnou emoci.  
„Tak hodně štěstí,“ zašklebil se Trent. „Je to celé šifrované. Ani moje nejlepší kryptografické kouzlo z toho nic nedostalo.“  
Tentokrát Sherlock svému obočí pohyb dovolil. Prý kryptografické kouzlo. Na to by se tedy podíval.  
„Dovolíš, Teddy?“ natáhl se po zápisníku a přivlastnil si židli.

~

Rozlousknutí šifry Lupina staršího Sherlockovi trvalo necelou hodinu. Mohlo za to zcela naivní přecenění kryptografických kouzel, které vedlo k tomu, že se zpočátku vůbec nesoustředil na primitivnější metody.  
„Vaše kouzlo je očividně naprosto nefunkční,“ prohlásil, když se mu povedlo přečíst prvních pár vět.  
John a Teddy okamžitě přerušili debatu o druzích tkání.  
„Tak to bych si…“ ohradil se Trent.  
„Obyčejná Vigenèrova šifra. S šestimístným klíčem. Teddy, říká ti něco slovo Sirius?“”  
„Jo, říká,“” přikývl. „Taky člen Fénixova řádu. Byli s otcem přátelé.“  
„Víc než přátelé.“  
„Z toho, že použil jeho jméno jako klíč, nemůžeš bezpečně usuzovat, že byli něco víc,“ ozval se John.  
„Z toho ne,“ potvrdil Sherlock. „Ale z konceptu milostného dopisu už ano.“  
Teddy trochu posmutněl.  
„Sirius Black. Zemřel ještě před koncem druhé války. A ještě předtím strávil třináct let ve vězení. Chudák táta.“  
„Tak tomu nevěřím. Mudla nemůže rozšifrovat něco, co mé kouzlo nedokáže,“ ohradil se Trent. „Speciálně jsem ho sestavil tak, aby pracovalo s frekvencí písmen v různých jazycích.“  
„Samozřejmě,“ přikývl Sherlock. „To, že jste ho vytvořil sám, leccos vysvětluje. Každopádně, teď máme práci. Teddy, existuje nějaké kouzlo na kopírování textu?“ obrátil se na Teddyho, protože si rozhodně nedělal iluze, že by v kouzelnickém archivu mohli mít obyčejnou kopírku.  
„Tak mi dejte důkaz,“ protestoval dál Trent. „Nevěřím, že by nějaký mudla…“  
„Jak chcete. Vezměme si tento text: _ubivuulmyw mwvup lynsbvvuul avb ikelvaul hzvuyfwvr tsjs urqxwfwmi mlqabi ma hw iwxauqtp z ba ximmnwltq tw tg aq hwuprtc mlzrbcl_ po dešifrování dostaneme: _čtrnáctého sedmý devatenáct set osmdesát přeměněna lyra maidenová stýská si po rodičích f ji přesvědčí že by ji nechali utratit._ Stačí vám to jako důkaz?“  
Kouzelník nebyl naprostý pitomec. Stačilo mu to. Dokonce byl i ochotný podílet se na dešifrování textu.  
Než rozkopírovali zápisník, načrtl čtverec z písmen, vysvětlil jim princip šifry a pak už se všichni pustili do práce.  
Sherlock je koordinoval a z krátkých a úderných zápisků skládal dohromady příběhy, ze kterých mrazilo i otrlého detektiva.  
_Dvacátého pátého šestý devatenáct set osmdesát napadena henrietta smithová proměna smrtelná._  
_Sedmnáctého sedmý devatenáct set osmdesát lyra uprchla._  
_Devatenáctého sedmý devatenáct set osmdesát lyra se vrací a dává f za pravdu._  
Tohle byl první formát, ve kterém dokázal hororový žánr vyděsit i Sherlocka. Nejspíš i proto, že jeho představivost na místo všech těch unášených, proměňujících se a umírajících dětí dosazovala Rosie. Očividně si ji až nezdravě moc oblíbil.  
„Něco mám,“ ozval se najednou John. „Podívej, tady. _Dvacátého osmý devatenáct set osmdesát f se z lovu vrátil zasažen silným neznámým kouzlem lyra s ním vyděšená nemluví._ F je Fenrir Geyback, že? Hlavní vlkodlak, který kousal děti?“  
Sherlock byl na Johna pyšný. Dokázal celou tu větu vyslovit bez jediné známky rozpaků.  
„Jo, přesně tenhle hajzl,“ přikývl Teddy.  
„Tak podle těchhle poznámek mu zranění vydrželo až do dalšího úplňku. Sherlocku, znáš přesné datum, kdy Victor zemřel?“  
„Ne, Mycroft v tomto směru nebyl zrovna dvakrát sdílný.“  
„Já bych se vsadil, že to bylo dvacátého srpna. A taky bych se vsadil, že Greyback narazil na tvou sestru.“  
„Jenomže Fenrir Greyback už je po smrti. Neřekne nám, co se stalo.“  
„On ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou John. „Ale Lyra Maidenová by mohla. Dokážeš nějak zjistit, co se s ní stalo?“  
Teddy pokrčil rameny. „Existuje registr vlkodlaků, ale poslední dobou se moc nedoplňuje. Hermiona se ho popravdě snaží zrušit.“  
„Kéž bychom jen znali někoho s detektivními schopnostmi,“ ušklíbl se Sherlock. „Předpokládám, že se bude pohybovat na skotské vysočině, která se v posledních dvaceti letech stala útočištěm vlkodlaků.“  
„Jak to…“  
„Prostá analýza, Johne,“ otočil se k němu Sherlock a zahleděl se mu do očí. Tohle udělá dojem.  
„V okolí S… jsou už od roku 1998 pravidelně zaznamenávány útoky na hospodářská zvířata. Místní proti tomu však nikdy nezakročili. Nicméně zhruba od té samé doby se jejich životní úroveň stejně jako místní rozpočet naprosto nevysvětlitelně zvýšily. Ainsley McKey, která v S… žije, na svém blogu tři roky pravidelně uveřejňovala fiktivní příběh o lásce mladé skotské horalky k podivnému vyděděnci společnosti žijícímu v horách. Ve čtvrté kapitole se ukázalo, že se jedná o vlkodlaka. I když Ainsley to samozřejmě zjistila až ve dvacáté páté. Mimochodem, Johne, měl by sis to přečíst. Ta dívka má neobyčejný talent. Dokázala mě mást celé čtyři kapitoly.“  
„Nikdy jsem o ničem takovém neslyšel,“ ozval se Teddy.  
„Pokud se Lyřin život nějak dramaticky nezměnil, bude se jednat o traumatizovanou ženu, která bude jednoznačně preferovat život mezi svými. I kdyby v rezervaci nebyla, jistě tam bude alespoň někdo, kdo ji bude znát a bude vědět, kde se nachází.“  
„Ale já o žádné takové rezervaci vážně nikdy neslyšel!“  
„Tak ty možná ne,“ vložil se do debaty Trent. „Ale já ano. Je to utajovaná informace. Bystrozoři vědí, že rezervace existuje, ale nikdo z nás nezná její přesnou lokaci. Samozřejmě kromě Harryho.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebezpečí se stupňuje. Nejen, že Sherlock vyráží do hor za vlkodlaky, ale dokonce je i drzý na Harryho. Nemluvě o tom, že se objeví i jistá zcela neočekávaná postava (tedy alespoň doufám, že neočekávaná, každopádně v hlavičce jsem ji drze zapřela).

Sherlock strávil několik let pečlivým výcvikem londýnské policie a pozoroval, že jeho snaha nese ovoce. Ovšem až ve chvíli, kdy se setkal s krušnou realitou oddělení spadajícího pod Harryho Pottera, pochopil, jak dalece jeho milá londýnská policie pokročila.  
Potter je nechal čekat před kanceláří. Do určité míry to bylo pochopitelné, protože z rozhovorů kouzelníků poletujících po chodbě vyplývalo, že oddělení je právě plně vytíženo významným případem. Nicméně jejich metody v Sherlockovi vyvolávaly podivné emoce. Například stesk po Andersonovi.  
Po čtvrt hodině už to nevydržel a zaklepal. Hlasitě a několikrát.  
„Teddy,“ vykoukl Potter, „tohle je mezinárodní…“  
„Udělala to hráčka florbalu…“  
„Famfrpálu,“ opravil Sherlocka Teddy.  
„… hráčka famfrpálu. Nešlo o žárlivost, ale o peníze. Nebyl to její milenec, ale bookmaker. Velvyslanec je naprosto nevinný. Tedy samozřejmě pokud nepočítám skutečnost, že právě on je za ilegálním obchodem s… létajícími hmoždíři, slyšel jsem dobře?“  
„Jak jste to…,“ zakoktal se Potter.  
Sherlock jen mávl rukou a protáhl se okolo něj do kanceláře.  
„Na bookmakera přišel z časů jejich schůzek,“ vysvětlil za něj John. „Ale hmoždíře mi nejsou vůbec jasné.“  
„Ten večer v Royal Albert Hall,“ napověděl mu Sherlock a v duchu uznal, že John dělá ještě výraznější pokroky než londýnská policie. „Nicméně, to není podstatné. Pottere, potřebujeme vědět, kdo obývá rezervaci vlkodlaků ve Skotsku, a pravděpodobně budeme potřebovat přepravu přímo na místo, protože nás tam podle všeho dokážete dostat výrazně rychleji. Preferoval bych ovšem jiný dopravní prostředek než létající hmoždíř.“  
Potter konečně zavřel pusu.  
„Jak víte…“  
„My mudlové máme své metody.“  
„A internet,“ doplnil ho John.  
Teddy vyprskl smíchy: „Harry, já ti to říkal. Konzultující detektiv. Je naprostá špička.“  
Potter si nervózně zamnul jizvu na čele, ale pak si sedl za stůl a jim naznačil, že se mají také posadit. Vzpamatoval se pozoruhodně rychle. Možná pro něj ještě byla nějaká naděje.  
„Dobře, přiznávám, že na severu je vlkodlačí rezervace. Po druhé válce jsem ji pomáhal zakládat. Hermiona byla proti, ale dělal jsem to mimo jiné i na památku tvého otce, Teddy. Ale nemůžete tam jet. Žádný kouzelník nemůže. Máme s nimi smlouvu. Oni nebudou napadat kouzelníky a my nevkročíme na jejich území.“  
„My nejsme kouzelníci.“  
„Pane Holmesi, vy zřejmě nechápete podstatu problému. Nejsou přátelští. Zaručili jsme jim naprostou autonomii. Klidně vás mohou zabít a já s tím nebudu moct vůbec nic udělat.“  
„Dokážeme se o sebe postarat,“ ozval se John.  
„Geneticky vzato jsem z poloviny vlkodlak.“  
Potter si povzdechl.  
„A můžete mi alespoň vysvětlit, proč tam chcete?“  
Bylo jasné, že Potter odmítne riskovat smlouvu s vlkodlaky kvůli třicet let starému případu. Vysoce postavení policejní úředníci byli všude stejní. Odepře jim jakoukoli pomoc a pravděpodobně na ně i nasadí někoho ze svých lidí. Ani nemělo smysl se do debaty zapojovat.  
„Dobře,“ řekl Potter, když Teddy s Johnem dovyprávěli příběh Lyry Maidenové. „Je mi jasné, že se tam vypravíte tak jako tak. Pomůžu vám, ale mám pár podmínek. V první řadě, musí s vámi nějaký zkušený čaroděj. A ne, Teddy, teď nemyslím tebe, ale školeného bystrozora. A za druhé, pokud se něco stane, chci, abys mě okamžitě informoval. Mám na povel celý Odbor a bystrozory. Je mi úplně jedno, kolik zákonů poruším, ale pokud budeš v maléru, pomůžu.“  
Sherlock zvedl obočí. Harry Potter to nevěděl, ale právě získal nárok požádat kdykoli o pomoc nejlepšího britského konzultujícího detektiva.  
„Díky,“ usmál se na čaroděje John.

~

Bystrozoři neměli ani tu slušnost, aby se na Sherlocka dívali skrz prsty. Nedívali se na něj vůbec. Věnovali pozornost Harrymu, pozdravili Teddyho, ale dvou „mudlů“ si nehodlali vůbec všímat. Sherlock byl zvyklý na výsměch, nadávky, závist, občasné výhrůžky osudem horším než smrt, ale ignorovat si mohl dovolit pouze Mycroft. Někteří dokonce ani nezvedli oči od pergamenových (!) spisů.  
John mu celou dobu drtil ruku, protože měl pravděpodobně dojem, že by nemusel být nutně dobrý nápad rozčílit místnost plnou elitních bojových kouzelníků. I když minimálně dva z nich podváděli manželky (kapesníček se skvrnou od rtěnky v horní náprsní kapse a obligátní příliš často sundávaný snubní prsten). Sherlock se držel. Nebyl idiot a věděl, že v tuhle chvíli potřebuje jejich pomoct. Jenomže i když nechal mluvit Johna a zároveň jim věnoval svůj nejpřátelštější úsměv, neměl se ani jeden z nich k tomu, aby jim pomohl.  
Jak to shrnul záletník číslo dvě: „Harry, chtěl bych ti pomoct, ale nemůžu nechat všechnu práci stát kvůli mudlovskému úletu tvého kmotřence.“  
Vypadalo to velice beznadějně. Zejména ve chvíli, kdy i Harry přiznal, že i když by s nimi šel velice rád, má povinnosti, které mu to neumožňují. Jenomže pak se otevřely dveře (i Sherlock musel ocenit dramatický efekt) a vstoupil Oliver Trent.  
„Udělám to,“ prohlásil beze všech okolků. „Role vlkodlaků v první válce je nejasná a nezmapovaná. Je to pro mě naprosto jedinečná příležitost. Pohlídám mudly a tady pana Lupina.“  
Jedním okem na ně mrkl a přihnul si z placatky.  
Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl a snažil se myslet na to, že tohle se dá považovat za pozitivní vývoj situace. Trent měl buď závažnou poruchu osobnosti nebo jednovaječné dvojče. I když alkoholismus by změnu chování nejspíš mohl vysvětlit také.

~

John neobyčejně špatně snášel kouzelnický způsob přenášení. Tak zvané přenášedlo mu doslova obrátilo žaludek vzhůru nohama. Sherlock si toho v první chvíli nevšiml, protože se pokoušel zjistit, v jakém přesně úhlu se přenesli a jak dlouho samotný přesun trval. Musel tam být alespoň nějaký minimální časový úsek. Na rohu Baker Street a Marylebone Road prodával Big Issue jistý profesor fyziky, který by možná dokázal vztáhnout magii k teorii strun (mezi ním a Nobelovou cenou stály jen hluboké morální námitky vůči impact factoru). To bylo rozhodně zajímavější než zvracející… snoubenec? Byli snoubenci?  
Sherlock vzhlédl a ke svému překvapení zjistil, že ho předběhl Trent. Vykouzlil Johnovi vodu a dokonce ho i přátelsky poplácával po zádech. A nabídl mu zázvorový bonbon. Kouzelníci zřejmě po kapsách nosili kdeco. Ovšem štědrý zrovna nebyl. O placatku rýsující se mu teď v náprsní kapse Johnovi nenabídl.  
Sherlock se pokusil tvářit, že nic nepokazil. Prohlížel si hory (majestátní, zelenošedé, vzpínající se k obloze a absolutně nevhodné pro pohyb v obleku a botách od Yves Saint Laurenta). Uvažoval, kde by asi tak vlkodlaci mohli sídlit. Blog „Mé srdce v drápech“ naznačoval, že se zdržují spíše ve vyšších polohách. Jeskynní systém, který obývali, mohl být pouze autorskou licencí, ale jednoznačně vyloučit ho nemohl. Samozřejmě museli někde shánět potravu a někde ji přes zimu ukládat. Jeskyně by byly logické. Kouzelníci byli beznadějně zaostalí a nedalo se u nich počítat s využitím elektřiny. Ještě v Londýně analyzoval Google Maps a Google Earth. V obou aplikacích byla podezřele bílá místa.  
„Už je to lepší, díky,“ odstrčil John Trenta.  
„I spousta kouzelníků přenášedla špatně snáší,“ uklidňoval ho Teddy. „Je úplně běžné, že takhle napoprvé…“  
„Jsem v pořádku,“ procedil mezi zuby John a Sherlock se usmál.  
Jistěže byl John v pořádku. Nikdy by se nenechal rozhodit něčím tak směšným jako žaludeční nevolností.  
„Hledáme jeskynní systém,“ podělil se o svou úvahu.  
John si z pochopitelných důvodů odplivl a pak se poslušně rozhlédl po krajině.  
„Támhle,“ ukázal na vhodný kopec. Měl pozoruhodné znalosti geologie.  
„Zhruba pět mil, pánové,“ Sherlock se obrátil ke kouzelníkům, „nemohli byste náš pohyb urychlit?“  
„Ne,“ zvedl John prst. „Ani náhodou. Já jdu pěšky.“  
„Ale Teddy říkal, že si časem zvykneš.“  
„Tak ten čas ještě nenastal.“  
„Vážně, Johne,“ prohlásil Sherlock a vykročil naznačeným směrem. „Vzhledem k tomu, že když jsme odjížděli, začínala Rosie trochu modrat, měl by sis zvykat na výhody magie v rodině.“  
„Lepší než nájemný vrah,“ zasmál se bystrozor.  
V ten moment Sherlockovi došla jistá věc. Nicméně význam tohoto pozoruhodného objevu zcela přehlušila skutečnost, že vzápětí na ně zaútočili vlkodlaci.

~

Útok byl možná příliš silné slovo. Vlkodlaci se obklíčili a tvářili se výhružně. Vedl je vysoký snědý muž s mateřským znaménkem přímo pod pravým spánkem a s velice špatně skrývanou temnou minulostí.  
„Ale pánové,“ široce se na ně usmál. „Co tu děláte? Mohl bych vám ukázat smlouvu, která zakazuje vstup na naše území. A mohl bych také poznamenat, že v případě porušení této smlouvy jsem oprávněn vám doslova a do písmene rozervat hrdlo.“  
„Smlouva se týká kouzelníků,“ opáčil Sherlock. „Já, stejně jako vy, kouzelník nejsem.“  
„Ne? A co tedy… Víte co? Co tedy jsem já?“  
Sherlock si ho změřil pohledem. Rámové boty, stále ještě pečlivě udržovaný účes, prsten na malíčku, jizvy na kloubech…  
„Máte za sebou úspěšnou kariéru. Zřejmě v oblasti obchodního práva. Opustil jste ji pravděpodobně kvůli ženě. Libujete si v myšlence, že bojujete tvrdě, ale čestně, ovšem obecně vzato se tato praxe omezovala pouze na vaše působení v amatérském boxu. Nejste vlkodlakem dlouho, musíte proto komunitě dokazovat svou užitečnost.“  
Vlkodlak svraštil čelo a mimoděk si promasíroval zápěstí. Košili měl špinavou, ale pořád ještě bylo možné rozeznat monogram. HS. Nevzpomínal si na případ zmizení právníka s odpovídajícím jménem. Příliš málo času na efektní dedukci. A příliš slabý mobilní signál.  
„Co chcete?“ vydechl HS, který, což mu Sherlock musel přičíst k dobru, vypadal spíše fascinovaně než rozčíleně.  
„Hledáme Lyru Maidenovou,“ ozval se John.  
Právník si přihladil patku.  
„Nepoužíváme jména z našich předchozích životů.“  
„Ale prosím vás. To, že neumím kouzlit, rozhodně neznamená, že bych neměl představu o tom, jak zhruba vlkodlaci žijí. Používáte jména a mnozí z vás se snaží i fungovat v běžném lidském světě.“  
„My ne. Nejsme jako ti zkrocení psi, co se lísají k ministerstvu, aby…“  
„A můžete mi v tom případě vysvětlit, proč jste podepsali smlouvu? Proč žijete v rezervaci, kterou vám právě to ministerstvo přidělilo?“  
„Ven,“ vybuchl vlkodlak. „Nemusím vám vysvětlovat vůbec nic. Mám právo vyrazit s vámi dveře.“  
„Nemáte dveře,“ opáčil Sherlock.  
Vlkodlak vycenil zuby.  
„Ehm… Sherlocku?“ zatahal ho za rukáv John. „Asi bychom vážně měli zmizet.“  
„Já jsem vlkodlak,“ ozval se najednou Teddy. „Z poloviny, ale jsem. Nedává mi to alespoň trochu právo…“  
„Nikdo nemá právo…“  
„A co vy víte?“ ozval se náhle Trent, který celou dobu mlčel a jen sledoval situaci. „Jak dlouho patříte do smečky? Jak řekl Sherlock, pořád se ještě snažíte dokazovat svou užitečnost. Tak buďte užitečný a přiveďte nás k někomu, kdo doopravdy ví, co se tu děje. K někomu z vašich starších.“  
Právník zavrčel a svraštil čelo. Pak se ale ledově usmál: „Jak chcete. Odvedu vás k někomu zkušenějšímu.“  
Vedl je horskou cestou. Kameny byly kluzké a Sherlock se téměř vážně zamyslel nad tím, že možná skutečně měl dát na Johnovu radu a vzít si o trochu rozumnější boty. Naštěstí to však netrvalo dlouho. Blížili se k nenápadnému vchodu do jeskyně, který byl ještě navíc maskovaný několika keři. HS je odhrnul a pokynul jim, aby vešli dovnitř.  
Informaci o tom, jak dobře nebo špatně vidí vlci ve tmě Sherlock nepovažoval za zásadní. Teď by se hodila. Jak se vzdalovali od vstupu do jeskyně, světla rychle ubývalo a po té, co sešli po několika schodech, se už pohybovali v naprosté tmě. Vzduch byl cítit vodou a mechem.  
„Stát,“ vyštěkl náhle HS.  
Ozvalo se zaklepání. Dunělo a rozléhalo se, protože před nimi zjevně bylo něco kovového. Po chvíli na něj odpověděla série kratších klepnutí. HS zareagovat třemi rychlými a jedním pomalejším úderem a vzápětí se objevil tenký proužek světla z otevírajících se dveří.  
Vlkodlaci byli podle všeho výrazně civilizovanější než by se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Kdyby se někdo ptal Sherlocka, možná by škodolibě poznamenal, že jsou dokonce civilizovanější než běžní kouzelníci. Přinejmenším znali elektrické osvětlení a neomezovali se na létající svíčky.  
Za ocelovými dveřmi začínal strohý, ale k obývání upravený prostor. Zdi jeskyně byly omítnuty a po stropě se vinuly elektrické dráty. Umělé osvětlení a nedostatek dekorací Sherlockovi připomněly vědecké základny, na kterých v hollywoodských filmech s oblibou zkoumali mimozemšťany. Byla to překvapivě dobrá metafora - ještě před pár dny by vlkodlaky považoval za stejně nesmyslné jako návštěvníky ze vzdálených planet.  
HS kývnutím pozdravil malou rozcuchanou dívku, která jim otevřela.  
„Jdeme za Tarou,“ vysvětlil.  
„Najdu ji,“ slíbila.  
Odběhla a v prázdných chodbách její kroky zněly ještě dlouho. HS je vedl stále hlouběji a hlouběji do nitra hory. Chodby zřejmě kopírovaly původní rozložení jeskyně. Zahýbaly a křížily se bez ohledu na logické uspořádání, ke kterému by jinak rozumné bytosti tíhly. V Sherlockově mysli se tvořila mapa. Vlkodlaci je šeredně podceňovali. Měli jim minimálně zavázat oči.  
Náhle prudce zahnuli a před nimi se vynořila rozlehlejší místnost, ve které stálo několik postav včetně dívky, která jim otevřela. Ukázala na ně prstem a odběhla. Podle všeho plnila funkci dveřnice a poslíčka. Sherlockova pozornost se ale soustředila na vysokou ženu s téměř uhlově černou pletí, která očividně byla Tarou, kterou hledali.  
„Vedeš mi nezvané hosty, Harolde,“ ušklíbla se.  
Rádi ukazovali zuby. A také podle všeho nechovali je svým pravým jménům zdaleka takovou nenávist, jak tvrdil.  
„Prý nejsou kouzelníci. A chtějí mluvit s vlkodlakem jménem Lyra.“  
„Lžou,“ zhodnotila je jediným slovem. „Ten světlý je kouzelník. Cítím ji až sem. Ovšem ti další… to už je zajímavější.“  
Udělala několik kroků dopředu a začala si je prohlížet. Přesněji řečeno, začala je očichávat. Bylo to až zbytečně dramatické. I když jí trochu záviděl. Z čichových vjemů by se toho dalo vydedukovat tolik. Navíc ho rozčilovalo, že začala od Johna.  
„Tenhle je skutečně mudla. Tenhle,“ zadívala se na Sherlocka, „ten nejspíš taky. Oba ale páchnou po magii v rodině. Ale ty, modrovlasý, ty jsi jiný. Jsme jedné krve.“  
Sherlockovi se cosi otřelo o rameno. Ani se nemusel otáčet. Věděl, že to je John. Zjevně považoval situaci za nebezpečnou. Byl si naprosto jistý, že by v jeho levé kapse našel pistoli. Tara ale věnovala pozornost jen Teddymu.  
„Jsi jeden z nás, a přesto nejsi. Štěně, zplozené zrádcem a kouzelnicí. Jsi lepší nebo horší než my.“  
„Otec nebyl zrádce,“ ohradil se Teddy. „Zemřel, když bojoval…“  
„… když bojoval za svoje pány,“ dokončila místo něj. „Lidské přátelství je iluze. I sami sobě jen lžou o loajalitě a věrnosti, podvádějí a klamou. Co je zastaví, aby lhali nám ještě víc? Jsme jedné krve, zradili mě, zradili tvého otce a zradí i tebe.“  
„Generalizuješ,“ ozval se Sherlock. Cítil, jak mu John stiskl loket, ale byl to jen vjem na okraji vědomí, který ho teď zrovna neměl šanci zastavit.  
„Podvedl tě obchodní partner a ještě navíc ti odloudil manželku. Samozřejmě chápu, proč máš vztek, ale nemůžeš na základě toho vytvořit obecně platné pravidlo. A i kdyby, muselo by se pak vztahovat i na vlkodlaky.“  
Tím si ovšem její pozornost získal. Najednou stála hluboko v jeho osobním prostoru. Tak blízko, že na tváři cítil její dech. Byla stejně vysoká jako on. A měla schopnosti, které nedokázal plně předvídat. John bude strašně nadávat.  
„My jsme jiní,“ zavrčela. „My jsme vládci hor a běháme s větrem. Umíráme jeden za druhého a pronásledujeme ty, kteří nám…“  
„Jistě, pomsta a hrdinská smrt. Sebeobětování. Mám s tím určité zkušenosti. Moc hezké. Dělá to dojem. Zejména v případě, že máš fanoušky. Každý správný obdivovatel šílí. Jenomže ty tu nežiješ s obdivovateli. Koho jsi to sem zavřela? Do díry v zemi a za ocelové dveře. Nohsledy, co visí na každém tvém slově a budou žít z hrdosti? Já viděl dítě. Jak často se dostane ven? Má kamarády? Vzdělání? Kde má školu? Doktora? Každý potřebuje doktora. Jsi sobecká, držíš je tu, protože ty sama se bojíš, co by se mohlo stát venku, ale…“  
Hlasitě zavrčela a byl by přísahal, že se jí prodloužily zuby.  
„Ukážu ti, co by se stalo venku.“  
Krev se mu ztuhla v žilách. John bude víc než jen nadávat.

~

Jak se dalo očekávat, vlkodlaci měli pod horou i pár cel. Velice moderních, a to včetně ocelových dveří. Sherlock nikdy neměl sklony ke klaustrofobii, přesto ale první věc, kterou zkontroloval, byla existence malého větracího otvoru vysoko ve stropě.  
Zavřeli sem jeho a údajného bystrozora. Plně uznával výhody skutečnosti, že jeho geniální mozek má k dispozici školeného mága. Nicméně byl by raději za Johna. Nemluvě o tom, že zrovna tenhle akademicky založený bystrozor rozhodně nebyl tím, za co se vydával. Seděl v rohu místnosti, nohy zkřížené v tureckém sedu a bez známek větší nervozity ho sledoval.  
„Jsem idiot,“ řekl Sherlock nahlas.  
„To rozhodně ano,“ ušklíbl se čaroděj. „Ale co, že jste na to přišel zrovna teď“  
„Příliš pozdě. Můžeš si gratulovat. Málokomu se povede hned dvakrát přelstít Sherlocka Holmese. Je to placatkou, že? Znervóznila jsi, když ti ji vlkodlaci vzali. Kolik máš ještě času, než kouzlo přestane působit?“  
„Lekvar, je to lektvar,“ přiznala bez okolků. „Beru to už druhý den, účinky budou odeznívat pomaleji. Jistá si můžu být maximálně hodinou. Možná o něco víc.“  
Zadíval se na ni. Teď, když měl jistotu, to bylo očividné. Každý její pohyb, výraz tváře.  
„Proč“ zeptal se. „Neměl jsem podezření. Pokud bychom na sebe nenarazili náhodou, nikdy bych tě v kouzelnickém světě nemohl objevit. Věřil jsem, že jsi mrtvá, Mary. Ať už jsi se schovávala z jakéhokoli důvodu, byla jsi v bezpečí.“  
Pousmála se. Její úsměv v mužské tváři kupodivu ani nepůsobil nepatřičně.  
„Jak se má Rosie?“  
„Obávám se, že v tuto chvíli je poněkud modrá. Je v pořádku. Vykazuje oproti svým vrstevníkům nadprůměrnou inteligenci a zdá se, že má talent na vodní sporty. Bohužel prakticky postrádá hudební sluch…“  
„To má po mně.“  
„Prodělala příušnice a angínu. Nejvážněji se zranila letos v létě, když vzala do ruky nesprávný konec rozžhaveného pohrabáče. Samozřejmě je tu i ten incident, díky kterému jsme zjistili, že je kouzelnice. Ten ovšem prozatím nezanechal žádné následky. Myslím, že jí nechybíš.“  
„Ne?“  
„Sotva si na tebe pamatuje.“  
Mary přivřela oči a pokývala hlavou. V sadě jejích gest, která Sherlock pokládal za upřímná, to signalizovalo rezignaci a prohru.  
„Může se to změnit,“ řekl.  
Navzdory obecnému názoru chápal, co je sebedestruktivní chování. Jenomže Rosie potřebovala matku a John manželku.  
„Tak to by nejdřív muselo zamrznout peklo,“ ušklíbla se. „Nebo bychom se alespoň my museli dostat odsud.“  
„Věčně nás tu držet nemůžou,“ opřel se o zeď a natáhl si nohy. „Ale už jednou jsem se zeptal a ty jsi mi neodpověděla. Proč“  
Zvážněla. Naposledy ten pohled viděl, když na něj mířila pistolí.  
„Proč co? Proč jsem opustila svoji rodinu? Proč jsem ti zachránila život? Proč jsem se do toho teď začala zase plést?“  
„Správná úvaha. Klidně to můžeš vzít jedno po druhém. Zdá se, že času máme dost.“  
Zvedla obočí. Její rysy se ještě nezačaly měnit, ale přesto byla Trentovi čím dál tím méně podobná.  
„Jak chceš. Jednou jsem se tě pokusila zabít. Bylo jen fér ti život pro změnu zachránit. Obzvlášť, když jsem při tom nemusela sama zemřít. Jakmile jsem zjistila, že jsi objevil kouzelníky… Mimochodem, Sherlocku, vážně by ses měl držet dál od novinářů. Máš s nimi jen problémy. Každopádně, když jsem ve Věštci uviděla článek o slavném mudlovském detektivovi, který byl spatřen u svatého Munga, neodolala jsem. Zvědavost, Sherlocku, moje nejhorší slabost. Chtěla jsem vědět, co tu děláš… chtěla jsem vědět… tušila jsem, že Rosie bude po mně. Doufala jsem, že ne, ale když ses tu objevil… Najednou to byla logická možnost.“  
„Je po tobě,“ přikývl. „A kouzelníky jsem objevil právě díky ní.“  
„Tak vidíš. A já bych si přitom tolik přála, aby patřila k vám, k mudlům. Nebude vděčná za matku, jako jsem já.“  
Odmlčela se. Netušil, co řekne dál.  
„Všechno, co jsem vám řekla, byla pravda, Sherlocku. Nelhala jsem. Dělala jsem příšerné věci a většinu z nich pro vlády různých států. Zamlčela jsem jen… drobnosti. Nešlo jen o porušení zákona o utajení. Nevěřili byste mi a já si troufala použít hůlku jen ve výjimečných případech. Byla příliš velká šance, že mě s její pomocí vystopují.“  
„Ajay byl čaroděj. Právě jeho ses bála.“  
„Byl ve stejné situaci jako já. Věděl věci, které by mě stály život, a já věděla to samé o něm. Jeden z nás musel zemřít, aby ten druhý mohl… aby se mohl vrátit. Vysoká kouzelnická politika funguje jinak než mudlovská. Svazují nás nezrušitelné přísahy, krevní kouzla, závazky starší než některé vaše státy… Každopádně jeho smrt mi otevřela cestu k návratu.“  
„Takže jakmile jsi mohla zpátky, přestal tě zajímat manžel i dítě.“  
„Sherlocku,“ uhnula očima. Podezřele se jí leskly. „Neutekla jsem okamžitě. Zvažovala jsem… přísaha, kterou zlomila jeho smrt, mi zároveň zajišťovala bezpečí. Když jsem přísahala, že zmizím, dostala jsem zároveň i možnost zmizet. Nemohla jsem se vrátit, dokud Ajay žil, ale dokud žil, tak také strážil mé tajemství, stejně jako já strážila to jeho. I s tím jsem musela počítat.“  
„Zmizela jsi, abys je ochránila? Nejdřív jsi mi zachránila život a potom jsi ještě od Johna a Rosie odvrátila blíže nespecifikované nebezpeční magické povahy? Mary, jsi si jistá, že to s tou svatostí nepřeháníš? Já byl na tvé straně ještě, když jsi byla nájemný vrah.“  
„Pořád jsem nájemný vrah. A sociopat, na rozdíl od tebe. Ale i jako taková mám právo mít někoho ráda. Třeba svou dceru. Je jí s vámi dvěma líp, než by jí bylo se mnou. Stejně bych život středostavovské paničky už o moc déle nesnesla. Bylo to jako kopřivka, Sherlocku. Svědilo to a nutilo mě to málem vyskočit z kůže. Neříkej, že nechápeš. Ten pocit, kdy…“  
„...je svět tak nudný, že se čas přestane pohybovat,“ dořekl za ni. „Kdy uděláš cokoli jen, aby se zase rozeběhl a zároveň si nejsi jistá, kde má to cokoli hranici.“  
„Přesně,“ přikývla. „Nechránila jsem je jen před nebezpečím z kouzelnického světa. Chránila jsem je i před sebou.“  
„Zvědavost nevysvětluje, proč ses k nám přidala. Odpověď jsi mohla získat i jinak. Tohle představovalo zbytečné riziko prozrazení. Zejména pokud má tvůj lektvar pro změnu podoby pouze časově omezené účinky.“  
„Mnoholičný lektvar,“ opravila ho. „Měla jsem s sebou zásobu na tři dny. Delší cestu jsem nepředpokládala. A odpověď je samozřejmě jednoduchá. Přece nenechám své chlapce, aby se sami potýkali s vlkodlaky.“  
Teď zněla jako Mary, na kterou si pamatoval. Přátelsky se na ni ušklíbl.  
„Ovšem zatím jsi moc užitečná nebyla. Máš alespoň vzdálenou představu, jak se odtud dostat? Nějaké kouzlo? Co to vaše přenášení?“  
„Pokud by to šlo, už bych tu dávno nebyla. A i kdybychom se odtud dokázali dostat, ty bys tu vážně nechal Johna?“  
„Johna a Teddyho,“ opravil ji Sherlock. „A nenechal…“  
Zaskřípěly dveře a vstoupil Harold.  
„Vstávej, mudlo,“ oznámil Sherlockovi. „Tara rozhodla o tvém trestu.“

~

Přitáhl ho před Tařin „trůn“. Přesněji řečeno kožené kancelářské křeslo potrhané od drápů. Královna vlkodlaků měla zřejmě slabost pro štěňata a Sherlock se pořád nemohl smířit s tím, že podzemní jeskyně obývaná smečkou mýtických bytostí je na pohled tak zoufale nudná.  
Vedle Tary stála menší a o něco starší žena. Vzhledem k věku a tázavému pohledu, kterým do něj zabodla, to pravděpodobně byla Lyra Maidenová. S tak jednoduchou dedukcí ani nemělo smysl se předvádět.  
„Přemýšlela jsem, co s tebou, mudlo,“ promluvila Tara. „Chtěla jsem ti ukázal, jaké to je být jedním z nás. Vyděděncem. Někým, kdo je jiný, a zároveň i lepší. Chtěla jsem ti dát dar. Možná bys pro naši komunitu byl i přínosem. Jenomže možná také ne. Možná tu už takhle mám dost nezvedených štěňat. Udělám něco jiného. Přiveďte ho,“ luskla na Harolda.  
„Nejsem tak hloupá, jak si myslíš. Všimla jsem si pohledů i doteků. Ten malý světlý je tvůj partner, že? Tvé slabé místo. Moje výhoda. Tady ho máme.“  
Vlkodlak přivlekl Johna. Pod krkem mu držel dlouhý a velice nelegálně vypadající nůž vyrobený pravděpodobně v severní části Manchesteru.  
„Netvař se tak vyděšeně, mudlo,“ řekla Tara. „Nehodlám ho zabít. Tedy alespoň pokud budeš dělat, co ti řeknu.“  
Vstala ze své židle a přešla až k Sherlockovi. V ruce držela malou matně černou lahvičku. Podala mu ji.  
Mary měla pravdu, zvědavost je neobyčejně silná motivace. Vzal ji do ruky.  
Uvnitř byla kapalina. Bez barvy a bez zápachu. Dokonalý a nechutně nudný jed.  
„Není to jed,“ zavrtěla hlavou. „Neublíží ti. Ublížíš si ty sám. Možná. Vypij to,“ nařídila.  
Nemělo smysl nechat ji dojít až fyzické deklaraci výhrůžek. Stejně tu všem bylo jasné, že poslechne. Podíval se na Johna a slabě se usmál. Oba věděli, že v tuhle chvíli nemá víc než jednu možnost. Nalil si kapalinu přímo do úst. Neměla ani chuť. Skutečně to byl dokonalý jed.  
„To bylo rychlé. Čekala bych, že se budeš víc vzpouzet.“  
„Proč Nejsem ochotný riskovat Johnův život a nepotřebuji hrát o čas. Jed to není. Ne, že bych vám věřil, ale ten by začal účinkovat okamžitě. Cokoli s dlouhodobým účinkem by v této situaci postrádalo smysl.“  
„Už účinkuje. A jak dobře. Chcete přímou odpověď nebo mě raději oslníte svou dedukcí?“  
„Samozřejmě, že bych vás raději oslnil, ale nepociťuji na sobě žádné nezvyklé účinky. Samozřejmě až na mírný vztek nad tím, že neznám kouzelnický svět dost dobře na to, abych v něm dokázal efektivně fungovat.“  
„Nepodceňuj se, mudlo,“ vycenila zuby. „Tak se pro změnu zeptáme tvého přítele. Ten jistě vidí, co se děje.“  
John pokrčil rameny.  
„To, co jste mu dali je veritasérum, lektvar, který kohokoli nutí mluvit pravdu. Ale vím to jen díky tomu, že tady váš nohsled neumí držet jazyk za zuby. Sherlock se takhle chová vždycky. Ale zkuste se ho zeptat, jestli chápe, jak funguje koště, vždycky mě zajímalo, jestli to alespoň vzdáleně tuší.“  
„Idiote,“ zavrčela na Harolda.  
„Na košťatech se samozřejmě létá,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Myslel jsem, že jsi byl u toho, když nám to Teddy vysvětloval.“  
„Tak dost,“ Tara zvedla ruku. „Teď tedy všichni víme, na čem jsme, a já se začínám obávat, že bych se mohla dozvědět i věci, které vědět nechci. Tohle,“ ukázala na ženu, která až do teď mlčky stála po její pravici, „je Lyra Maidenová. Tvrdíš, že se jí chceš na něco zeptat. Máš možnost. O co se jedná?“  
Sherlock o jejich lektvaru stále mírně pochyboval. John měl pravdu. Nepozoroval na sobě nic nestandardního.  
„Mám sestru, uvítal bych, kdyby mi tady nikdo nevyčítal její existenci, protože já o ní donedávna ani nevěděl. Každopádně Eurus je čarodějka, což jsme také nevěděli. Nepříjemná situace. Hlavně proto, že byla také psychopat a žila ve vězení někde na ostrově v severním moři. Teoreticky tam měla být bezpečně uklizená, což byla myšlenka mého bratra. Když o tom tak přemýšlím, mám příšernou rodinu. Každopádně by asi bylo dobře, aby tu byla i Mary, protože jinak to budu muset celé opakovat. Ano, Johne. Mary žije. A ne, Johne, netajil jsem ti to. Sám jsem to zjistil teprve před chvílí.“  
„Vrať se k věci, mudlo.“  
„K věci. Dobře, Lyra Maidenová a vlkodlaci. Věc se má tak, že jedním z důvodů, které mou sestru dostaly do Sherrinfordu, což je ono vězení, byla skutečnost, že prakticky vzato zabila mého nejlepšího kamaráda z dětství. Který byl shodou okolností vlkodlak, což by ovšem znamenalo, že to technicky vzato nebyla vražda.“  
„I zabití vlkodlaka je vražda,“ zavrčel Harold.  
„Neúmyslné zabití. Pokud je má hypotéza pravdivá, nezabila ho záměrně. To byste za vraždu nemuseli počítat ani vy. I když nemám ponětí, jak funguje kouzelnická justice a zatím jsem neviděl nic, co by mě přesvědčilo, že je co k čemu.“  
„Sherlocku,“ napomenul ho John. „Drž se tématu.“  
„Omlouvám se, ale všechno je relevantní. Všechno je spojené se vším, všechno je jedno téma. Chápeš to, Johne? Všechno!“  
„Sherlocku, prosím, řekni jim, co chtějí vědět!“  
John měl na krku nůž. Sherlock samozřejmě měl potíže odpovědět naprosto pravdivě na tak nekonkrétní otázku, ale věděl, co chtějí vědět. Jistě, že to věděl, byl přece geniální detektiv.  
„Jistě, promiň. Takže, Harolde, vaše sbírka časopisů se ukrývá pod postelí té dívčiny, co tu otevírá dveře. Nemám tušení, co s nimi dělá, ale když mě s ní necháte promluvit, jistě to snadno zjistím. A vy, Taro, to co skutečně potřebujete, je lék zvaný ibuprofen. Měli by ho mít v kterékoli lékárně.“  
„Na co se mě chcete zeptat?“ skočila mu do řeči Lyra.  
„Před třiceti lety byl Fenrir Greyback těžce zraněn na lovu dětí. Předpokládám, že narazil na někoho, kdo disponoval silami, jež neočekával. Byla jste s ním. Co se stalo?“  
Zatajil se mu dech. Přál si mít ještě jednu dávku veritaséra. Věřil, že pozná, když bude Lyra lhát. Co když ale odmítne odpovědět?  
„Prosím,“ dodal. „Moje… dívka, kterou pokládám za dceru, je také čarodějka. Potřebuji vědět, co jí hrozí.“  
Zaslechl, jak John překvapeně vydechl. Nejspíš si to neuměl spočítat. Jenomže za Eurusinou poruchou osobnosti mohla stát kombinace magických schopností a výchovy. S magií Sherlock nic udělat nemohl, ale pokud by jí jeho výchovný vliv mohl jakkoli ublížit…  
„Byl úplněk a Fenrir vyrazil na hon,“ začala pomalu. Tara svraštila čelo. Nesouhlasila s Greybackovým přístupem.  
„Ulovil chlapce ve správném věku. Nerozpakoval se. Já ano, nechtěla jsem… příliš jsem se ho bála. Běžný postup. Pokousal ho a pak už nezbývalo než čekat, jak proměna proběhne. Vypadalo to dobře. Měsíc měl za chvíli vyjít. Mrně dost krvácelo, ale pořád bojovalo, což bylo vždycky dobré znamení. Ale pak se objevila ona. Byla tak malá. I takovému škvrněti jako jsem tenkrát byla já, sahala sotva po ramena. Ale to neznamenalo, že nebyla děsivá. Kdybyste viděli její oči. Svítily do tmy. Jako měsíc. I Fenrir se v první chvíli lekl. Ale pak zavrčel a rozkázal jí, ať zmizí. Pořádně vycenil zuby a naježil chlupy. To on uměl i v lidské podobě. Byla to jen malá holka, vykřikla a vypadala, že každou chvilku uteče. Jenomže právě tehdy se probral ten kluk. Už ani nevím, co udělal. Možná začal ječet, nejspíš do toho i brečel. Víte, jaké to je,“ rozhlédla se po ostatních vlkodlacích, „ten moment, kdy se všechno změní, ale vy zatím chápete jen tu bolest. Slyšela jsem takhle plakat spoustu dětí, ale stejně… chápu, proč to udělala. Tedy, tehdy jsem myslela, že to chápu. Teď si myslím, že ani ona sama tomu moc nerozuměla. Každopádně přestala utíkat a otočila se. Zakřičela jeho jméno. Vím houby o kletbách, ale vsadím boty, že tohle jedna byla. Srazilo mě to na zem a i Fenrir byl najednou na kolenou. Ten mrňous se mu vytrhl a pelášil pryč. Ani jeden z nás neměl chuť ho chytat. Sama jsem málem začala zdrhat.“  
Nadechla se. Všichni jí viseli očima na rtech. Sherlock měl chuť říct spoustu věcí, ale nikdo se ho na nic neptal, a tak raději mlčel.  
„Jenomže to by to nesměl být Fenrir. Ten se rozhodně nehodlal dát porazit od mrňavý holky. Ale bál se jí, to zas jo. Kdyby se nebál, nejspíš by se ji pokusil kousnout. Ale asi to z ní cejtil. Všechnu tu divokou magii. Někoho takovýho ve smečce nechtěl. Využil toho, že byl silnější. Měl kliku, kousek od nás byla taková stará nepoužívaná studna. Prostě tu malou vzal a hodil dolů.“  
„A dál?“ tentokrát se už Sherlock nevydržel nezeptat. Musel vědět, co se stalo pak.  
„Co by?“ pokrčila rameny. „Šli jsme zpátky ke smečce. Fenrir se sotva vlekl. Ta její kletba mu dala co proto. Za měsíc se vrátil pro toho kluka. Jenomže zpátky přitáhl z prázdnou. Prý ho nenašel.“  
Sherlock spojil ruce. Eurus Victora zachránila. A ve studni byla ona.  
„Nedává to smysl,“ řekl nahlas.  
„To mě mrzí,“ odtušila Lyra. „Ale víc toho nevím.“  
„ K smrti vyděšená holčička sama ve studni a spousta divoké magie? Tam se mohlo stát cokoli,“ poznamenala Tara. „Myslíš, že to byla tvá sestra?“  
„Rozhodně,“ přikývl Sherlock. „Pochybuji, že se tam tehdy pohybovaly i nějaké jiné malé čarodějky.“  
„Potom se ovšem budeš muset zeptat jí.“  
„Správně,“ přikývl Sherlock a zvedl lahvičku od veritaséra. „Nemáte náhodou ještě jednu? Jen tak sama od sebe mi toho asi moc nepoví. Tohle by mohlo pomoci. Mohlo by ji to konečně rozmluvit. Víte, ona nemluví. Používá jen smyčec. A housle. Samozřejmě na ně hraje. Hraje technicky úžasně, ale něco tomu chybí, něco, co nedokážu vyjádřit. Nerozumím tomu, nerozumím jediné notě, i když bych všechny její skladby dokázal přepsat, ale není v nich nic…“  
Zavrávoral. A okraje jeho zorného pole se potáhly černou tmou.

~

Probrala ho bolest hlavy. Z paměti se mu vynořila skutečnost, že včera (nebo alespoň v tu dobu před tím, než upadl do postele) byl zmíněn ibuprofen.  
„Zabíjel bych pro ibuprofen“ zamumlal do polštáře.  
„Na to zapomeň. V první řadě jsi měl pravdu a žádný tu nemají a hlavně nemám sebemenší tušení, jaké účinky by měl v kombinaci s veritasérem.”  
Teprve teď si uvědomil, že vedle něj někdo leží. A že ho hladí po vlasech.  
„Bolí to,“ zafňukal, protože ten někdo byl jednoznačně John a před ním se fňukalo neobyčejně dobře.  
„Jako kocovina nebo něco horšího?“  
Šeptal. John byl naprosto geniální, protože poznal, že má šeptat.  
„Nejhorší kocovina mého života,“ oznámil mu. Pak se ale zamyslel. Veritasérum už vyprchalo, ale impulz mluvit pravdu nezmizel.  
„Jedna z nejhorších. Byly i horší, ale takhle je opravdu zlá, a to už v mém případě něco znamená.“  
„Já vím,“ odpověděl John a políbil ho na čelo.  
Sherlock netušil, co udělal, že si tohle zasloužil. Pak si to uvědomil. Mary. Typický John. A přitom by z toho, že chce Sherlocka opustit kvůli matce své dcery, vůbec špatné svědomí mít neměl.  
„Bolí to,“ řekl ještě jednou, ale tentokrát tím myslel něco jiného.  
„Mělo by to přejít,“ ujistil ho John, který očividně vůbec nevěděl, o čem mluví. „Teddy si myslí, že to byla alergická reakce. Nekouzelníci prý občas veritasérum špatně snáší.“  
Sherlock si zhluboka povzdechl a a přitiskl se k němu blíž. Byla mu strašná zima. A velice upřímně si přál, aby žádná magie neexistovala. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Měla jsem pocit, že to bude jinak, ale zdá se, že nakonec nám tu vyplave o kapitolu víc než jsem si myslela. Nicméně je možné, že ta příští už bude doopravdy poslední.

Některé kocoviny mají tu vlastnost, že se z nich probíráte do nového světa. Tahle mezi ně nepatřila. Předpokládal, že bude, ale jestli něco, tak znamenala spíš návrat v čase. John ho nechal ještě chvíli povalovat, ale pak ho poslal do sprchy. Vlkodlačím ekvivalentem koupelny byl ledový vodopád ponorné řeky. Stékala z temně šedých stěn a napájela chomáčky řvavě zeleného mechu, na který se bál stoupnout, aby nepřišel o ten poslední zbytek rovnováhy, který mu zbýval. Kdykoli jindy by podobné zařízení Sherlocka neobyčejně fascinovalo (konec konců, byl by to velmi praktický způsob, jak se zbavit mrtvého těla nebo alespoň vražedné zbraně). Tentokrát mu ovšem v hlavě pulzovala myšlenka na Mary. Nezachytitelná do slov a vzpírající se logické úvaze. Očekával hádku. Představoval si jedovaté dávky slov, které po ní John pálí. Téměř je slyšel. Usmál se, když my na mysl přišla slova prolhaná, sobecká a mrcha.   
Nehádali se. Našel je, jak na plácku před jeskynní svorně zírají do Johnova mobilu. Bylo jasné, na co se dívají. Tenhle výraz připitomělého nadšení měl John pokaždé, když někomu ukazoval Rosiiny fotky.  
„Nepředstavujeme pro ně nebezpečí, takže jsme je přestali zajímat,“ poznamenal Teddy, který se z jeskyně vynořil vzápětí po něm. „I když Tara říkala, že máme co nejdřív vypadnout.“  
Mluvil o obyvatelích rezervace, kteří byli v tuhle chvíli Sherlockovi naprosto ukradení.  
„Zatkne ji tvůj kmotr?“ zeptal se.  
„Cože?“   
„Mary, ženu která se baví s Johnem. Ukradla cizí identitu. Předpokládám, že je to trestné.“  
„Vlastně ani ne,“ pokrčil rameny Teddy. „Tvrdí, že Olivera poslala zkoumat stopy Voldemortova pobytu v Rumunsku. Pokud je to pravda, tak žádný zákon neporušila. Alespoň myslím. Jen Oliver bude mít parádní ostudu, že se nechal takhle napálit.“  
Sherlock zvedl obočí. Dožít se toho Moriarty, jistě by kariéru kriminálního génia v kouzelnickém světě pokládal za krajně neuspokojivou. Za takových podmínek tu nejspíš bankovní trezory vykrádali malé děti.  
„Poštěkali se, zatímco jsi spal,“ prozradil mu Teddy, který si konečně všiml, jak upřeně Sherlock dvojici sleduje. „Byla to docela síla. I vlkodlaci vypadali, že z nich mají strach. Prý jí nedokáže odpustit, že opustila vlastní dceru.“  
„Co ona na to?“  
„Že to po něm bude chtít, až si to dokáže odpustit sama. Pak začala tvrdit, že je taková, jakou si ji vzal. Prý si ji vybral právě proto. Pokud by tě zajímal můj názor, tak to je pěkná pitomost.“  
Sherlock jen zvedl obočí. Nehodlal Teddymu vysvětlovat drobné nuance Johnovy povahy.  
„Jak už jsem řekl, pitomost,“ ušklíbl se Teddy. „Mimochodem, otloukla mu o hlavu, že ti zachránila život.“  
John si konečně všiml jeho pohledu. Vypnul telefon, strčil ho do kapsy a přešel k nim.  
„Docela úspěšný výlet, co?“ řekl.  
Slunce pražilo Sherlockovi přímo do očí a vypalovalo díru do mozku.   
„Úspěšný? Neřekl bych. Víme toho ještě méně než předtím.“  
„Víme, že tvá sestra se Victora přinejmenším pokusila zachránit.“  
„A Mycroft ji za to na doživotí zavřel. Potřebuju víc, Johne. Musím vědět, co se stalo v té studni. Pokud Eurus původně nechtěla zabíjet… Všechno by bylo jinak.“  
„Chápu,“ přikývl John. „Ale jak to chceš zjistit? Jediný, kdo něco ví, je ona sama.“  
„Pokud vůbec něco ví,“ vložil se do debaty Teddy. „Malá holka a spousta magie, to nejde dobře dohromady. Klidně je možné, že si nic nepamatuje. Ale pokud ano… měl bych nápad. Říká se tomu myslánka. Je to kouzelnický artefakt, který umí přehrát vzpomínky.“

~

„Dohodl jsem se s Mary, že zvážíme možnost jejího setkání s Rosie,“ řekl John.  
Strávili jednu noc doma a Sherlockova kocovina už ustoupila dost na to, aby byl ochoten výhružně pozorovat snídani a pozřít sem tam nějaké sousto. Rosie byla pryč. Vyrazila s Molly na procházku. Obě považovaly zoo za skvělé místo, kde by měl být prezentován její nový šmoulinkovský odstín kůže.  
„Jistě,“ přikývl.  
„Jistě co? Jistě, má se s ní setkat, jistě je v pořádku, že jsem jí to slíbil…“  
„Jistě, máš si to rozmyslet. Chceš mou radu?“  
„Ano, Sherlocku, chci tvou radu,“ ušklíbl se John. „Obvykle je rozdáváš bez vyzvání.“  
„Kouzelnické schopnosti jsou pro nás velká neznámá, Johne. Rosie je potřebuje pochopit, protože jinak si může ublížit. Mary je logická volba.“  
„Věříš jí?“  
„Neublíží Rosie.“  
„Do háje,“ John složil hlavu do dlaní. „Jak jí mám, sakra, vysvětlit, že její máma je zase na živu?“  
„Třeba bude ráda, že konečně smí do akvária.“  
„Do hajzlu, Sherlocku!“  
Upil trochu čaje. Nechápal, proč vlastně tuhle debatu vedou. Rosie byla Johnova dcera. Sherlock neměl jakékoli právo mluvit do její výchovy. Nicméně, když už chtěl John slyšet jeho názor…  
„Mary je čarodějka, Rosie je čarodějka. Bude se dříve či později potřebovat setkat s někým svého druhu. Mary je její matka. Jak říkám, logické.“  
John si povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Prý by ji chtěla provést kouzelnickým Londýnem. Ukázat jí pár obchodů, odvykládat nějaké historky. Budu muset jít s ní. Nenechám ji samotnou.“  
„Neuškodí, když jejich svět uvidíš také.“  
„Do háje, s tebou není řeč. Máš pořád kocovinu nebo co?“  
Sherlock zvedl oči. Nejraději by přikývl. Kocovina by všechno krásně vysvětlovala. Nicméně by to bylo poněkud zbabělé.  
„Johne, kolikrát ti mám vysvětlovat, že Mary je Rosiina matka a zároveň i jedna z mála čarodějů, kterým máme důvod alespoň trochu věřit. Mimochodem, zachránila mi život, což z ní dělá vcelku důvěryhodnou osobu. Jako taková má plný nárok trávit s Rosie čas. Ovšem ty máš zároveň všechny důvody k tomu, abys chtěl být jejich setkání přítomen.“  
„Jo, naprosto logické,“ odsekl John.  
O deset minut později odešel do práce, aniž by uklidil nádobí do myčky.  
Sherlock s hlubokým nádechem potlačil celou řadu myšlenek vzpírajících se logické úvaze (věděl, že se jim obvykle říká emoce, jen nebyl připraven přiznat si jejich existenci). Naštěstí měl alternativní problém k řešení.  
Bezmyšlenkovitě rovnal hrníčky na mřížku a probíral přitom své možnosti.  
Co se týkalo oné myslánky a způsobů, jak získat Eurusiny vzpomínky, vyhodnotil, že existují tři varianty.  
V první řadě tu byl jejich věrný Teddy. Dalo se předpokládat, že ovládá potřebné kouzlo a jeho kontakty ve vyšší vrstvách kouzelnické společnosti byly rozhodně nezanedbatelné. Na druhou stranu byl Teddy pořád jen ovlivnitelný mladík, a jako takový by se rozhodně neměl dostat zbytečně blízko k Eurus.  
Druhou variantu Sherlock zavrhl okamžitě. Odmítal u Mycrofta škemrat o další laskavost.  
Nicméně byla tu i Mary. Nájemná vražedkyně, špiónka a zkušená čarodějka. Pokud se někdo dokáže ubránit Eurosinu vlivu, je to ona.  
Sherlock se hluboce zamyslel. Jako obvykle, správná varianta byla ta čtvrtá. Zvedl se a vyrazil ke Svatému Mungovi za doktorkou Edgecombeovou.

~

Marietta Edgecombeová měla na stole tři upomínkové předměty.  
Generickou přírodní scenérii (Národní park Tongariro, Nový Zéland), pohybující se podobenku svých rodičů a odřenou pohlednici, která jediná nebyla umístěna v rámečku. Někdo ji zřejmě chtěl čas od času otočit a přečíst si tři roztřesené věty na zadní straně. Obvykle to zřejmě bývala Marietta, ale Sherlock neodolal. Doufal, že by tam mohlo být něco, co by se později mohlo hodit.  
Měl pravdu.  
„Zjistím, co se s ním stalo,“ nabídl jí laskavost za laskavost.  
Nespletl se téměř v ničem. Bývalý pacient a později přítel.  
„Snažím se o to už několik let. Jak byste mohl…“  
„Jsem Sherlock Holmes. Najdu ho.“  
Vyčítala si to. Přestože vůbec nevěděla co.  
„To, co chcete, není nezákonné. Nemusíte mě vydírat. Hermiona pravděpodobně…“  
„Nevydírám vás. Udělám to v každém případě. Tedy jakmile na to budu mít čas a mentální energii. Můžete to urychlit. Jste profesionálka. Máte zdaleka největší šanci, že vás Eurus nedokáže zmanipulovat.“  
Zadívala se mu přímo do očí. Hodnotila, jestli říká pravdu.  
„Je to zajímavý případ,“ pokrčil rameny. „Stopa končí v Negevské poušti. Mossad jsem zatím nekontaktoval. Je s nimi komplikovaná domluva.“  
„Já se dostala jen do Nového Sadu.“  
„Mám v Srbsku skvělé kontakty.“  
Zamyslela se.  
„Dobře,“ kývla. „Vyšetřím vaši sestru, a pokud to bude možné, získám její vzpomínky. Ale chci, abychom se dohodli na jedné věci. Ani já to nebudu dělat jako odměnu za to, co jste mi tu nabídl.“  
„A proč tedy?“  
Pousmála se.  
„Je to zajímavý případ. A mimochodem, říkejte mi Marietto.“

~

Nenáviděl Sherrinford. Jednak se tam necítil bezpečně, což asi bylo přirozené, ale to místo hlavně nedávalo smysl. Stejně jako ho nedávala Eurus. Nemělo fungovat, nemělo existovat. Sherlock řešil zločiny, protože téměř nic jiného nedokázalo jeho mysl zaměstnat dost na to, aby necítila potřebu požírat ho kousek po kousku. Boj se zločinem pro něj byl záležitostí přežití. Rozhodně si o sobě nikdy nemyslel, že je nějak obzvlášť dobrý člověk. Byl ale pevně přesvědčený, že některé věci by se prostě stávat neměly. Nikomu. Do téhle skupiny patřilo prakticky všechno, co se stalo v Sherrinfordu.  
Podíval se skrz sklo, které tam rozhodně bylo, a vytáhl housle z pouzdra. Marietta seděla na židli u zdi a pozorně vše sledovala. Na tomhle postupu se shodli. Eurus komunikovala pouze skrze hudbu.  
Začal hrát. Skladbu zvolil náhodně a bez hlubší úvahy.  
Eurus se tak jako vždy přidala. Napřed jen opatrně kopírovala noty, které hrál on. Pak ale hudbu ovládla. Kousek po kousku. Začala odpovídat. Překřičela ho. Vnutila mu vlastní melodii.  
Před jejíma očima se míhal smyčec, ale ona nespouštěla pohled ze Sherlocka.  
Tón po tónu. Myšlenku po myšlence. Nerozuměl jim, ale cítil je. Zarývaly se hluboko dovnitř. Tohle byla ta zatracená empatie, o které všichni mluvili. On a jeho sestra byli jedno. On a bezcitná, vraždící, psychopatická…  
Marietta mu opatrně poklepala na rameno. „Dost.“  
Eurus sebou trhla a také spustila smyčec.  
Psycholožka ignorovala bezpečnostní čáru na podlaze a přešla až ke sklu. Položila na něj dlaň a Sherlockovi se ulevilo, protože jeho podvědomí očividně toužilo po potvrzení toho, že sklo opravdu existuje.  
„Dobrý den, Eurus,“ řekla Marietta.  
Sherlock věděl, že ji Eurus považuje za směšnou.  
„Co se stalo ve studni?“ vyhrkl náhle.  
Eurus zamrkala a couvla. Schoulila se v koutě cely.  
Marietta se ale jen usmála a přiložila na sklo i druhou dlaň. Vyslovila zaklínadlo.  
Eurus se rozšířily oči. Zavrtěla hlavou.  
Sherlockovi před očima náhle probleskl obraz kulatého kousku oblohy s úplňkem ve středu.  
„Neee,“ zaječela Eurus a přitiskla si dlaně na uši.  
Ve skle se objevila prasklina. Sherlock ucouvl, ale Marietta jen mávla hůlkou.  
Prasklina zmizela a Eurus se zhroutila na podlahu.  
Psycholožka si unaveně promnula čelo a pak provedla další kouzlo.  
Sklo zmizelo.  
Sherlock proti své vůli vyjekl.  
„Potřebuji s ní být sama,“ oznámila mu a vstoupila dovnitř.

~

Měl se sebou vzít Johna. Nechtěl sem brát Johna (už nikdy sem nehodlal Johnovi dovolit vstoupit), ale potřeboval ho. Potřeboval zastavit, umlčet, vypnout, zpomalit, přestat…  
Mlátit pěstmi na ocelové dveře by nemělo smysl.  
Musel něco dělat. Nemohl tu jen stát a čekat.  
Z ocelových dveří se loupala červená barva. Pořád ještě tu byla, přestože nedávala smysl tehdy ani teď.  
Stál a čekal. Navenek nehnul jediným svalem. Jako socha. Jako solný sloup. Možná na tom něco bylo, možná byla bezmocnost cenou za obracení se za minulostí.  
Musel vědět, co se stalo. Zvolil nejlepší z možných variant řešení. Nenáviděl chvíle předtím, než se potvrdilo, že měl pravdu.  
Dveře vrzly a pak se nesnesitelně pomalu otevíraly. Byl to jen klam, který na něj sehrál vlastní mozek. Koutkem oka sledoval vteřinovou ručičku na hodinkách a hýbala se stejně nerealistickou rychlostí.  
Ven vyšla Marietta.  
Zavřela za sebou a teprve pak se vyčerpaně opřela o zeď.  
„Máš?“ zeptal se.  
„Mám,“ přikývla. „Ale, Sherlocku, musíme si promluvit. To, co se uvnitř dělo… Tvoje sestra…“  
Zhluboka se nadechla a pak vytáhla z příliš malé kapsy láhev s vodou. Napila se a z dlaně si opláchla tvář.  
„Tvoje sestra,“ pokračovala, „je něco, s čím jsem se ještě nesetkala. Čarodějka s neobyčejnými schopnostmi, které ani nepotlačovala, ani ji nikdo nenaučil je ovládat. Prakticky vzato vytvořila úplně novou magii. Všechno od základu.“  
„To ovšem s její pamětí nemá nic společného.“  
„Že nemá? A to se právě pleteš. Ovládání mysli je její specialita. A nejen cizí. Ovlivňuje i sama sebe. Nám se možná zdá, že je zamčená v naprosto prázdné cele, ale pro ni to nic neznamená. Může být kdekoli. Uvnitř své vlastní hlavy má celé světy.“  
„Palác mysli. S tou technikou jsem obeznámen.“  
„Palác? V jejím případě? Najdi lepší metaforu. Bludiště, labyrint, bažina… rozhodně ne něco tak pohodlného jako palác. Sherlocku, pro ni to nepředstavuje únik z Sherrinfordu. Tahle… imitace Azkabanu je proti vnitřnímu světu tvojí sestry pětihvězdičkový hotel na tropickém ostrově.“  
Po páteři mu přejel mráz.  
„Znovu se ptám, co to má společného s její pamětí?“  
„Všechno. Naše vzpomínky se totiž obvykle odehrávají na místech, kde žijeme. Tohle,“ ukázala mu lahvičku ne nepodobnou té, ve které vlkodlaci přechovávali veritasérum, „si nechala vzít dobrovolně a trvala na tom, že je mám předat tobě. Jen a pouze tobě.“  
„Je to past,“ řekl a nebyla to otázka.

~

Schoval Eurusiny vzpomínky do trezoru. Rozhodně to nebyla věc, ke které by se měla být Rosie schopná dostat. I když těžko říct, jestli by teď kterýkoli sejf dokázal modré holčičce odolat. Každopádně tam ležely a představovaly záhadu, k jejímuž vyřešení neměl dostatek informací.  
„Shellocku!“  
Řečená modrá holčička se mu vrhla do náručí. Jen tak tak se stačil sehnout, aby nenarazila do jeho nohou. Málokdy bývala takhle nadšená. Už se naučila trochu kontrolovat své emoce (John tvrdil, že by se rozhodně neměla tolik stýkat s Mycroftem).  
„Shellocku,“ ohnula se v zádech, aby mu viděla do očí. Měl co dělat, aby ji udržel. „Tam bylo koště a lítalo a já bych ho chtěla. Můžu? Máma povídala, že můžu. A byla jsem ještělka a měla jsem čtyli nohy a ocásek. Máma je skvělá, Shellocku, pak musíš s námi. Všechny oblázky se hýbaly, klomě komiksů a víš, ploč se nehýbaly komiksy?“  
„Protože pohybující se komiksy by naprosto popíraly svůj smysl,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Ať už si o jejich setkáních myslel cokoli, nehodlal jí kazit radost.  
„Mary udělala dojem,“ usmál se rezervovaně John.  
„Očividně,“ utrousil Sherlock.  
„Hodláš trucovat?“  
Sherlock by tak trucoval. Zalezl by do svého křesla, významně pozoroval zeď a na nikoho nemluvil. Nebo by se možná natáhl na kanape a ke všem se obrátil zády. Kdyby si mohl být jistý, že John tam bude, až vyleze z ulity… mohl si tím být jistý. A přesně to byl ten problém.  
„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Potřebuji s tebou mluvit.“  
John vytřeštil oči.  
„Takhle nějak jsem si odjakživa představoval začátek apokalypsy.“  
„Johne, vidíš tu někde krvavé moře? Nebo snad černobyl, co spálí čtvrtinu země?“  
„Ale že se Země točí kolem Slunce, nevíš,“ políbil ho na spánek (všechno jen ztěžoval). „Nebude se mi to líbit, co?“  
„Nevím,“ pokrčil Sherlock rameny.  
„Asi bych měl raději uložit Rosie, ne?“  
Přikývl. Nechal Johna odvést Rosie do koupelny. Slyšel, jak teče voda, jak Rosie s kartáčkem v puse nepřestává vyprávět, co se v průběhu dne dělo.  
Byla nadšená. Bude trvat dlouho, než usne.  
Přece jen se natáhl na kanape. Nechtěl trucovat. Jen si potřeboval trochu odpočinout. Ze zcela nevysvětlitelných důvodů začalo jeho tělo vyžadovat výrazně víc spánku než obvykle.

~

Vzbudila ho pískající čajová konvice.  
„Sakra, promiň.“  
John ji sundal se sporáku a zatvářil se provinile. „Nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit.“  
Sherlock proloupl oči. Bylo světlo. A očividně bylo ráno. Rosiein batůžek byl pryč. Zřejmě odešla s paní Hudsonovou do školky (na rozdíl od Sherlockova dětství současné výchovné instituce zcela ignorovaly barvu kůže svých svěřenců). Prospal celou noc na kanapi.  
„Vypadal jsi, že potřebuješ pár hodin poctivého nočního spánku,“ usmál se John a podal mu šálek s čajem.  
Sherlock se posadil. Rovně jako svíčka.  
„Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit.“  
„Vypij si napřed čaj.“  
Sherlock poslušně usrkl z šálku.  
„Přemýšlel jsem,“ řekl John zatímco natíral toast marmeládou. „Tohle tady už jednou bylo. Zjistil jsi, že Mary lhala, ale stejně jsi mě přemluvil, abych se k ní vrátil.“  
Sherlock přikývl.  
„Fajn, měl bys vědět, že tentokrát to nebude fungovat.“  
Odložil šálek na zem a přísně se na Johna zadíval.  
„Mary je Rosieina matka. A čarodějka. Ani jeden z nás… Je pro ni důležité, aby byly spolu. Navíc ty Mary miluješ, jste rodina, musíte být pohromadě. Je to očividné a logické řešení. Nehodlám komukoli v kouzelnickém světě věřit natolik, abych mu byl ochotný svěřit Rosie.“  
„Máš pravdu,“ přikývl John. „Rosie Mary potřebuje.“  
„Vždycky mám pravdu. Chápu, že to, co Mary udělala, tě zasáhlo, ale rozhodně to není nic, co bys jí neměl být schopný odpustit.“  
„Není to nic, co bych nebyl ochotný odpustit přesně jednou za život.“  
Zarazil se. John se pořád usmíval. Musel už dávno dojít ke stejnému závěru jako Sherlock.  
„Jednou za život,“ zopakoval John. „Je jen jeden člověk, kterému jsem ochotný odpustit, že mě nechal věřit, že je po smrti. A i ten k tomu musel mít zatraceně dobrý důvod.“  
Sherlock zamrkal. Samozřejmě chápal, co John říká. Ale… nechápal to. Mary žila, Rosie měla matku, John měl zpět ženu, kterou miloval. Ne. Tohle nemohl dovolit.  
„Rosie Mary potřebuje, ty taky potřebuješ Mary, je to tvoje žena, miluješ ji, protože…“  
„Jistě, miloval jsem ji, protože mi připomínala tebe. Víš, co? Jdi do háje. Ne. Nikdy nebyla jako ty. Umřela, protože jsem ji nudil a protože se najednou mohla vrátit ke svému životu. Jasně. Je to čarodějka, Rosie je čarodějka a je v jejím nejlepším zájmu, aby se s Mary pravidelně stýkala. Ale tím to končí, chápeš? Nehodlám mít nic společného s ženskou, která nahrála vlastní smrt, aby se zbavila manžela a dítěte. A pardon, je mi úplně jedno, že ti u toho zachránila život.“  
„Odpustíš jí.“  
„Ne.“  
„Mně jsi odpustil.“  
„Jo, Sherlocku, tobě jsem odpustil. A víš proč? Jinak, víš, co jsem ti vlastně nakonec musel odpouštět? Dochází ti vůbec, čím jsi mi uškodil nejvíc? Přemluvil jsi mě, že miluju Mary. Je v pořádku, že jsem si vzal sociopatku, protože takový už zkrátka jsem. Přehazovali jste si mě jak míček na tenise. Oba jste moc dobře věděli, co vlastně chci. John Watson, bezmocný idiot v rukou slavného Sherlocka Holmese. Víš, jak moc to bylo k vzteku?“  
Odmlčel se. Sherlock chtěl něco poznamenat. Třeba, že Rosie by měla být důležitější než Johnova uražená hrdost. Ale povedlo se mu jen otevřít pusu. A pak ji zase zavřít.  
„Promiň,“ usmál se John. „Já ti to už vážně nevyčítám. Ale teď potřebuju, abys to pochopil. Jo, Rosie by se měla čas od času potkat s Mary. Uvidíme, jak to bude fungovat. Nicméně já se nehodlám sebrat a začít tvářit, jako by Mary byla láska mého života, která náhle vstala z mrtvých a zcelila mé zlomené srdce v jedno.“  
Sherlock zamrkal. Jeho mozek fungoval překvapivě pomalu. Náhle soucítil se zbytkem lidstva, protože těm to nejspíš touhle rychlostí myslelo pořád.  
„Fajn,“ obrátil John oči v sloup. „Aby ti to bylo definitivně jasné - vyřídím s Mary papírování a pak můžeme mít tu svatbu, co ses jí na ministerstvu tak zuřivě dožadoval.“  
„Svatba je konvence, potvrzující finanční a sociální status dvojice ve společnosti, a jako taková je pro mě naprosto nevýznamná.“  
„Mám to brát jako ano?“  
„Samozřejmě,“ usmál se Sherlock. „Ovšem nejdřív máme na práci něco daleko zajímavějšího a zásadnějšího.“  
Vyskočil a v mžiku byl u trezoru.  
„Eurusiny vzpomínky, Johne. Mám je a vím, jak se do nich podívat.“ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stále se nám to prodlužuje a prodlužuje. Ale slibuji, že příští kapitola už bude opravdu poslední. Dokonce ji už nám i napsanou. Jen ještě vymyslet, který konec se mi líbí víc.  
> A pozor, tato kapitola obsahuje mrkací postelovou scénu;-)

Bradavický hrad byl fascinující. A naprosto nelogický. Už jen jeho architektonické uspořádání neodpovídalo žádným známým pravidlům. Nebýt Teddyho tvrzení, že přenášení je zde naprosto nemožné, bylo by to možná vysvětlitelné jím, ale takhle byl Sherlock nucen zvažovat negativní vliv magie na inteligenci.  
„Ona se pohybují,“ vyjekl John a měl pravdu, protože schodiště pod jejich nohama se skutečně pohnulo.  
Sherlock se na neklidný architektonický prvek podezřívavě zadíval. Přesouvalo se z místa na místo, a to nikoli spořádaným způsobem vlastním eskalátorům, ale naprosto chaoticky. Chodec si nikdy nemohl být jistý, na kterém místě ze schodiště, na které vstoupil, sestoupí.   
„Předpokládám, že s trochou pečlivého pozorování bychom v tom objevili řád,“ poznamenal.   
Odmítal se nechat čímkoli udivit. Obrazy, které ho zvědavě pozorovaly, mu v tom rozhodně nepomáhaly.  
„Sleduje nás,“ šťouchl do něj John.  
„Vím,“ pošeptal mu Sherlock. „Ale je to jen obraz.“  
„Ale prošel už osmi rámy!“  
„To je sir Cadogan. Tak trochu považuje obranu Bradavic za svou povinnost. Už několikrát hrdinsky zahynul a museli ho přemalovat,“ vysvětlil Teddy. „A mimochodem, než dojde k nejhoršímu – máme tu duchy. Jeden z nich dokonce skoro nemá hlavu.“  
„Skoro?“ zvedl Sherlock obočí.  
„Nepovedená poprava. Ale není třeba mít z něj strach. Je velice dobromyslný.“  
Uložil si tuto informaci k pozdějšímu užití. Z rozhovoru se skoro bezhlavým duchem by mohly vyplynout neobyčejně zajímavé informace.  
Vchod do pracovny bradavické ředitelky strážil obrovský kamenný okapový přepad. Před ním na ně už čekala postarší dáma, která se rozhodně ani v nejmenším nepodobala paní Hudsonové.   
„Dobrý den, pánové,“ kývla. „Jsem Minerva McGonagallová, ředitělka této školy. Pojďte dál.“  
„Paní ředitelko, děkuji, že jste nás tak rychle přijala,“ usmál se Teddy.  
I její tvář trochu roztála. Tvídové brnění, ve kterém se ukrývala, bylo částečně maskou. Ve skutečnosti měla ráda kočky a noční košile z čistého hedvábí.  
„Jsme toho názoru, že Bradavice si nesmí své poklady schovávat jen pro sebe. Nicméně, Teddy, doufám, že víš, co děláš. Nevím sice, že by mudlům při použití myslánky hrozilo nějaké nebezpečí…“  
„Jsme svéprávní, madam,“ přerušil ji John.   
Změřila si ho pohledem.   
„Máte na můj vkus příliš neformální sloh, pane Watsone,“ oznámila mu. „I když musím přiznat, že vaše příběhy jsou poutavé. Co si nová knihovnice prosadila do knihovny internet, nestačíme je v hodinách zabavovat.“  
„Takže víte, že se o sebe dokážeme postarat,“ odpověděl místo Johna Sherlock.  
„Jsem už učitelkou velice dlouho, pane Holmesi, a za tu dobu jsem viděla hodně mladých mužů i žen, kteří se o sebe dokázali postarat. Bohužel jsem ale také zjistila, že to může znamenat leccos.“  
Pracovna byla kruhová a plná podivných přístrojů. Zdi zdobila řada obrazů. Buď měl jejich autor slabost pro portréty postarších osob špatně předstírajících spánek, nebo byly, jako ostatně všechny kouzelnické obrazy, živé.  
„Minervo, přestaňte laskavě předstírat, že v těch mudlovských blábolech neležíte celé noci,“ poznamenal ze svého rámu muž s černými mastnými vlasy a zobanovitým nosem, který vybočoval z řady jak věkem, tak bdělostí. Z portrétů se dedukovalo špatně, ale i tak bylo Sherlockovi jasné, že jeho atributem je dlouhodobě pěstovaná zakyslost.  
„Vysvětlila jsem vám, že potřebují použít myslánku, Severusi. A také, že pro to mají velice dobrý důvod, který nemá naprosto nic společného…“  
Portrét si odfrkl.  
„Domníváte se, že snad nemáme právo užívat výdobytků vaší civilizace?“ opáčil konverzačním tónem Sherlock.  
„Právo? V první řadě na to nemáte znalosti.“  
„Mohu vás ujistit, že mé znalosti i zkušenosti…“  
„… jsou naprosto nedostatečné,“ dořekl za něj obraz. „Nejste kouzelník, pane Holmesi. Nemáte co pohledávat pod touto střechou…“  
„Ale no tak, Severusi,“ zívl portrét bělovousého strace, který visel hned vedle něj.  
„Je to nevzdělaný ignorant. Div si nemyslí, že Země je placatá.“  
„Nezáviďte planetě třetí rozměr,“ napomenul ho Sherlock. „Zdá se, že jsem pro vás dost zajímavý na to, abyste si mě prověřil.“  
„Pokud by vás to zajímalo, oběžné dráhy planet jsou zcela zásadní proměnnou při tvorbě některých složitějších lektvarů,“ ušklíbl se obraz.  
„Zajímalo by mě spíš, jak může malůvka visící na zdi číst blog.“  
„Minerva byla tak laskava.“  
Ředitelka jen pokrčila rameny. Na rtech jí ale hrál lehký úsměv.  
„Co kdybychom přešli k věci?“ navrhl John. „Nechceme přece paní ředitelku zbytečně zdržovat.“  
„V pořádku,“ uklidnila ho McGonagallová, „vaše záležitost mě zajímá. Jak Severus správně poznamenal, mám jistou slabost pro detektivní příběhy a přítomnost skutečného detektiva v Bradavicích je vzrušující.“  
Obraz obrátil oči v sloup a starcův portrét se zachichotal. Už už se nadechoval, aby něco řekl, ale McGonagallová mu nemilosrdně skočila do řeči.  
„Nicméně je pravda, že bychom měli přestat se společenskou konverzací. Toto je myslánka,“ vyndala ze skříně kamennou mísu. „Vlijte do ní vzpomínky své sestry. Potom do nich bude možno vstoupit.“  
Sherlock jí za to byl nesmírně vděčný. Stařec pravděpodobně byl váženou osobností, ale také měl několik znaků, které ho řadily do skupiny lidí reagujících na setkání se Sherlockem dlouhým seznamem nudných záležitostí, na které by mohl plýtvat deduktivními schopnostmi.  
Podal ředitelce lahvičku a pak už jen sledoval, jak vazká tekutina stéká do nádoby. John mu stiskl ruku. Sherlock se nadechl a pokusil se připravit na to, že prožije okamžik, který byl příčinou několika z nejhorších dní jeho života.

~

„To je snad vtip,“ vyjekl.  
Teddy tvrdil, že ve vzpomínce budou jen pozorovateli. Že se jich nic z toho, co se bude dít kolem, nebude týkat. Nic se jich nebude moci fyzicky dotknout.  
Sherlock bezmocně zvedl tvář k obloze. Malá kruhová výseč ohraničená stěnami studny ukazovala jen temně modré nebe s několika hvězdami. Ještě pořád byly jasné, ale brzy už je zastíní úplněk.  
Hvězdy a chlupatá hlava, která se na něj z výšky dívala.  
Z Johna, z opravdového Johna, který nedal jinak, než že půjde se Sherlockem, byl pes. Kaštanově hnědý irský setr, kterého tak dobře znal. Kterého si myslel, že dobře zná. Bylo jasné, jaký ho v tomhle příběhu čeká osud.  
„Zůstaň,“ křikl na něj Sherlock. „Jdi pro pomoc, nebo jdi pryč!“  
Pozdě. Chlupatá koule prolétla vzduchem a s vykviknutím dopadla do vody.  
Vzal urousaného Johna do náručí.  
„Pitomče,“ zašeptal do kožichu páchnoucího po bezpečí.  
Roztřásl se. Voda byla ledová a navzdory tomu, že bylo léto, nebyl vzduch tady dole zrovna nejteplejší. Strašně ho bolela ruka.  
Tohle nebyly jeho myšlenky. Oprava. Tohle nebyly jeho vzpomínky.  
Cizí vzpomínky. Úvahy. Dedukce.  
Střípky odvrácených pohledů a šepot na hranici slyšitelnosti.  
Věděl, že je divná. Jiná. Ne jen chytřejší, ale nepostižitelná, nepochopitelná, neovladatelná… Měla plné bříško strachu.  
Přitiskl k sobě Johna blíž.  
Máminy pohledy, odvrácené a ztracené. Směřované na někoho jiného. Na brášku, který byl malý a roztomilý a neříkal zdaleka tak divné věci. Na brášku, který byl starší a měl z holčičky strach.  
Sherlock se zadíval na své ruce. Byly maličké a na jedné byl navlečený prstýnek se zeleným štrasovým kamínkem.  
Kdesi nad obzorem právě vycházel úplněk. Holčička schovaná v těle dospělého muže se smála a plakala zároveň.  
„Teď jsi já,“ škytala. „Jsi já, zažiješ to a nebudeš moct říct, že bys to neudělal.“  
Ve výseku oblohy se objevil tenký proužek měsíčního světla.  
Její dětský mozek nebyl o nic pomalejší než ten jeho. Spíš naopak. Ale emoce, které nedokázala roztřídit, ji ochromovaly.  
John ve psí podobě zavyl a jeho rysy se (zase) změnily.  
Sherlock věděl, co přijde. Cítil, jak se mu (jí?) v žilách probouzí magie. Cítil svou moc. A věděl, že znamená cestu do bezpečí.  
Ze vzpomínek se vynořily zuby pokryté slinami a zažloutlé oči. Nelidské, přestože v lidské tváři. Rozklepal se a tentokrát za tím nebyla jen zima.  
John se mu vytrhl a s hlasitým šplouchnutím dopadl do vody.  
Neponořil se. Naopak, začal se vztyčovat. Hřbet se mu prohnul a naježil. Protáhl se a znovu zavyl. Napůl lidským a napůl psím hlasem.  
„Za chvíli bude chtít zabíjet,“ zašeptal hlásek v jeho hlavě. „Ublíží ti, bude to bolet. Musíš PRYČ!“  
Pryč. Odsud, jinam, ven, daleko, domů…  
Cítil/a magii v konečcích prstů. Cítil/a magii ve spáncích. Cítil/a ji v srdci. Mohla pryč. Domů. Do tepla a k mámě, co se jí ještě pořád občas nebála. Pryč a nechat tuhle studnu za sebou.  
Monstru se leskly oči a nepodobalo se Johnovi.  
Sherlock zaryl prsty do kamene.  
Monstrum natáhlo pařát k jeho krku. Vycenilo zuby. Drápy se leskly blátem. Zuby slinami. V ústech (v jakýchkoli, i v lidských) se vyskytuje velké množství bakterií. Studna byla stará a nečištěná…  
Nemělo smysl bát se infekce. Bolest byla jen další pocit.  
Ucítila jeho dech na kůži. Logika se vypnula. Musela pryč.  
„John mi neublíží,“ řekl Sherlock nahlas. „Neuteču.“  
„Není to on,“ zakvílela.  
„Neublížil ti. Vzpomínka na to, jak tě trhá na kusy, neexistuje. Nemůže se to tedy stát.“  
Poslední slova už křičel skrz ryk monstra.  
Blížilo se to a nebylo to John.  
Eurusina vzpomínka v jeho mysli se svinula do klubíčka a rozplakala se.  
Zavřel oči a myslel na Baker Street.

~

„Ty zatracenej, nezodpovědnej, sebevražednej idiote!“  
John pořád ječel, ale teď už měl o poznání lidštější podobu.  
Sherlock ležel na podlaze ředitelčiny pracovny. Už jen ty nejošoupanější obrazy se snažily předstírat spánek.  
„Nikdy jsem neviděl vzpomínku, která by do sebe dokázala zapracovat uživatele myslánky,“ poznamenal bělovousý stařec s půlměsíčkovými brýlemi.  
„Což mimo jiné znamená, že neexistuje způsob, jak odhadnout, co se stane,“ ušklíbl se orlí nos. „Pravidlo o tom, že myslánka pozorovatele neohrozí, klidně mohlo přestat platit. Neměl jste to moc promyšlené.“  
Orlí nos začínal Sherlocka intenzivně rozčilovat. Chtěl odseknout něco jedovatého a velice inteligentního.  
„Zatímco vy jste se dostal do obrazu na základě komplikovaného plánu, co?“  
Orlí nos se zachmuřil. Zřejmě se trefila.  
„Konec dobrý, všechno, dobré, Severusi,“ poznamenal stařec.  
Orlí nos po něm sekl pohledem, který, dokud byl ještě naživu, nejspíš doopravdy mohl vraždit.  
Sherlock podle všeho zaspal zajímavou diskusi. I když z jedné strany zřejmě poněkud dvojrozměrnou.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ naklonil se k němu John. „Idiote,“ dodal láskyplně.  
Sherlock pozoroval vlastní ruku, jak se zvedla a pohladila Johna po tváři. V této situaci to bylo velice vhodné gesto, jeho by něco takového jistě nenapadlo.  
„Jsem,“ zašeptala a on cítil, jak se mu koutky úst zvedají v úsměvu, který měl podpořit pravdivost tohoto prohlášení.  
„Známe verzi pana Watsona,“ řekla ředitelka. „Ale možná by bylo dobré slyšet i tu vaši.“  
„Něco je špatně,“ snažil se zakřičet.  
„Victor chtěl Eurus zachránit. Skláněl se k ní do studny a uklouzl,“ řekla jeho hlasem. „Byla to nehoda. Měli jsme pravdu. Začal se přeměňovat přímo tam dole. Neměla jinou možnost, musela utéct.“  
Sherlock neměl jinou možnost. Slova mu padala ze rtů a tvořila je jiná mysl než ta jeho.  
„Nebyla dospělá,“ doplnil ho John. „Nevěděla to, co Sherlock, a neměla jak se bránit. Což ovšem nic nemění na dalších vraždách, které spáchala.“  
Mluvili. Přeli se a Sherlockův hlas dedukoval. Říkal věci, které by říkal on sám a věci, které by nikdy neřekl. Dříve než na ně pomyslel. O něco později.  
Zvedl ruku. Nepohnula se. Chtěl stočit pohled, ale ten nesledoval jeho vůli.  
„Už tě nebudu trápit,“ ozvalo se za ním.  
Prudce se otočil. Strop byl pryč a do tváře ho udeřil čerstvý vzduch.  
„Řeknu ti, co se děje.“  
Přímo před ním stálo dítě. Chlapec. Pravé oko měl zarostlé kůží.  
„To já,“ chlapec ukázal za Sherlocka. „Tvému tělu teď vládnu já.“  
Znovu se otočil. Bradavický hrad se překvapivě nevrátil. Místo něj tu byl zažloutlý a řídký trávník, na kterém stála konstrukce z oprýskaných zelených trubek, dutá betonová koule, na které byl namalován obličej, a houpačka připoutaná k zemi rezavým řetězem. Na houpačce seděla dívenka, jejíž tvář už znova nedokázal zapomenout. Dívala se přímo do zdi.  
„V tom případě chci vědět, co s ním děláš,“ snažil se, aby jeho hlas zněl autoritativně.  
Tady tělo měl. Cítil, jak se mu třesou nohy.  
„Dobrá úvaha,“ ozvalo se vedle něj. Po čtyřech se k němu blížilo batole s bílou kůží a jasně rudýma očima. „Lepší než melodramatický výkřik, že ti ho mám vrátit. Mohla bych ti ukázat, co s ním hodlám dělat. Bylo by elegantní, nechat tě dívat se.“  
„Snažil jsem se ti pomoct.“  
„Snažil ses vyřešit případ,“ odsekl jednooký chlapec.  
„Snažil jsem se zjistit pravdu.“  
Z jasně rudého O, které tvořilo ústa betonové prolézačky vyšla holčička s blonďatými copánky.  
„Já vím,“ řekla a svou jedinou rukou pohladila Sherlocka po tváři. „Proto tě také nenechám dívat. Zdá se mi to kruté. Zůstaneš tady. Konec konců, tohle je místo, kam se odkládají přebytečné děti.“  
Eurus zmizela z houpačky dřív, než jí stačil odpovědět.

~

V okamžiku, kdy odešla, se změnila atmosféra. Děti ho začaly zvědavě obcházet (kromě batolete, které zcela ztratilo zájem) a po chvíli se ho i pokusily zapojit do hry.  
„Přiveďte ji zpátky,“ nařizoval, navrhoval i prosil.  
Jenomže Eurus byla pryč. Byla někde venku a prováděla kdoví co s jeho tělem.  
Tušil, co je to za místo. Eurusin palác mysli. Její úkryt. Detailně prozkoumal houpačku, na které seděla. Vyčníval z ní ostrý hřebík, ze kterého setřel kapku krve. Na tomhle hřišti by Rosie rozhodně dovádět nenechali.  
V jednom rohu, těsně u oprýskané cihlové zdi, stál strom. Kdosi mu pečlivě ořezal dolní větve, aby na něj děti nemohly vylézt. Sherlock měl ale dostatečně dlouhé končetiny na to, aby se dokázal zapřít mezi kmen a zeď a vysoukat se k prvnímu dobrému úchytu. Už tak dost oprýskaná omítka se mu drolila pod nohama.  
Shora byly ve zdi zabetonované ostré střepy. Dokázal by je překonat. Stálo by ho to kabát, ale dostal by se na druhou stranu. Jenomže na druhé straně nebylo nic. Jen zrnící prázdnota, která se vymykala čemukoli, co jeho lehce nadprůměrný mozek kdy viděl a dokázal pochopit.  
Zvedl hlavu k obloze.  
Slunce se nepohybovalo. Viselo na stále stejném místě ohraničené stále stejnými mraky.  
Čas tu neubíhal.  
Přišlo to náhle, několik minut po té, co slezl ze stromu. Nepředcházely tomu žádné náznaky. Žádné varování.  
Nebylo to nic. Ani tma, ani světlo. Zkusil pohnout nohou, ale nedostal žádnou odezvu. Necítil kosti, klouby, krev. Neslyšel vlastní dech. Už delší dobu plánoval provést experiment s omezením senzorických vjemů. Teď ovšem rozhodně nebyla ta správná chvíle. V ústech necítil chuť slin.  
Tato situace mohla mít tři různé příčiny.  
1) Eurus nějak přerušila jeho spojení s tělem a on je prakticky vzato mrtvý.  
2) Eurus sama zemřela, jeho tělo s ní a výsledek je tentýž.  
3) Eurus spí.  
Doufal ve třetí možnost. Jenomže prázdnota bez barev a bez pohybu byla děsivá jako noční můry, co přicházely po mizerné dávce.  
Ani nemohl zhluboka dýchat, aby se uklidnil.  
Pokusil se vybavit si vlastní palác mysli. Točité schodiště a tapety. Detail po detailu. Téměř měl pocit, že zahlédl, jak se v okolní prázdnotě rýsuje zábradlí. Závan vůně čaje. Byla tohle ozvěna Johnova hlasu?  
Potřeboval nějak zachytit ubíhající čas. Potřeboval cokoli.  
Kdyby měly po čem téct a kde se vzít, nejspíš by ronil slzy. Velký Sherlock Holmes by plakal. Zkusil se prázdnotě vysmát. Zkusil nadávat. Neslyšel vlastní hlas a přestával slyšet vlastní myšlenky.  
Trvalo to déle, než byl schopen snést.  
Simulace reality se vrátila bez varování a dlouho po okamžiku, kdy se vzdal vší naděje. Chvíli byla nejasná a rozmlžená, ale pak Sherlock koleny dopadl na kamenitou zem vedle stromu.  
Dotkl se dlaní hrubé, popraskané kůry. Strom byl o něco chladnější než jeho kůže. Opřel se o dřevo bříšky prstů. Skoro to bolelo.  
Rozesmál se. Ještě pořád nebyl konec.

~

Další tma přišla zhruba osmnáct hodin po té první. Nicméně časový interval napovídal, že platí třetí hypotéza. Eurus spala. Možná v Sherlockově posteli. Možná v hotelu. Možná vedle Johna.  
Soustředil se, aby si vybavil každý rys Johnova obličeje a pak i jeho těla. Zvuk jeho hlasu. Jeho vůni, chuť…  
Možná je John blízko. Možná by stačilo natáhnout ruku, otevřít…  
Otevřel oči. Otevřel svoje oči ve svém obličeji.  
Ležel v posteli a ano, byla to jeho postel. Cítil, jak se mu pravidelně zvedá hruď. Slyšel tiché chrápání. Viděl Johnova záda. Zkusil se pohnout, ale povedlo se mu jen zavřít oči. Otevřel je. A zavřel. I pitomé mrkáni bylo nekonečné blaho.  
John se trochu pohnul a převalil na bok. Sherlock předpokládal, že je možné cítit na sobě něčí pohled. Nikdy nevylučoval existenci intuice. Rozhodně to ale nemohl být dostatečně silný vjem na to, aby někoho vzbudil.  
Johnovy oči se pod víčky pohybovaly. Snil.  
Sherlock zamrkal, nemohl dovolit, aby Eurus probudila přesušená rohovka.  
„Sleduješ mě, jak spím?“ zašeptal John. Upřený pohled možná měl moc budit lidi. Nebo to byla jen náhoda. Nepodstatné. Hlavně, že byl vzhůru.  
Sherlock se mu zadíval přímo do očí a bleskově si prošel všechno, co věděl o mimosmyslové komunikaci.  
Bylo hezké zase Johna vidět. Hezké a prakticky nevyužitelné.  
Mrknul. Dvakrát. Dvě mrknutí ano, jedno ne. Bylo by ještě hezčí, kdyby si předem domluvili podobný kód.  
„Vzbudil jsem tě?“  
Jedno mrknutí.  
John se pousmál. Rozuměl?  
„Poslední dobou se chováš divně.“  
Dvě mrknutí.  
„I když ani já nemám tušení, co přesně je v tvém případě normální.“  
Jedno mrknutí. Velice výrazné.  
Kéž by mu tak John položil nějakou jasnou a jednoznačnou referenční otázku. Doufal, že mu místo toho nezačne vyznávat lásku. Sice uznával, že by to v této chvíli bylo do jisté míry uklidňující, ale taky naprosto zbytečné.  
„Trápí tě Eurusin stav?“  
Tři mrknutí. To má John za to, že pokládá nejednoznačné otázky.  
„Zapomněl jsi mluvit?“  
Sherlock se pokusil vymrkat větu “očividně jsem byl nucen využít alternativní způsob komunikace a ale nějaký idiot tady vůbec nespolupracuje!“ V ten moment si vzpomněl, že existuje morseovka.  
Tři krátká mrknutí, tři dlouhá a znovu tři krátká.  
John zpozorněl.  
„Co se děje, jsi v nebezpečí?“  
Dvě mrknutí. Sherlock jednoznačně byl v nebezpečí. Zejména, pokud se John trochu neztiší. Eurus se mohla kdykoli probudit.  
„Dvě mrknutí jsou ano?“  
Dvě mrknutí. Měli kód.  
„T-e-l-o-o-v-l…“  
Víc toho nestihl. Ucítil, jak mu zaškubalo v noze, a vzápětí přišel i o ten zlomek vlády, co nad sebou měl.  
Johne, ty nespíš?“ usmála se ospale Eurus.  
„Noční můra,“ odpověděl duchapřítomně, zívl a rozmazal se.  
Okolo Sherlocka se zase rozprostřelo hřiště.

~

Dospěl k názoru, že otevření očí je dovednost jako každá jiná, a proto je možné ji trénovat. Ne že by měl ponětí jak. Zřejmě to nebylo možné v době, kdy byla Eurus v bdělém stavu a udržovala v běhu Sherlockovo vězení. Takřka se těšil, až přijde další noc. Teď když si mohl být jistý, že se jedná o spánek, byla prázdnota o něco méně děsivá.  
Nuda na hřišti ho dohnala k zoufalým činům. Vyptal se dětí na jména. Dívka byla Juliette, chlapec Thomas a ani jeden z nich netušil, jak se jmenuje batole.  
„Minima přece nemluví, pane,“ vysvětlil mu Thomas. „Takže nám nemohlo říct, kdo je.“  
Jakmile přišla prázdnota, začal usilovně myslet na Johna.  
Jestliže ovládnutí vlastního těla znamenalo dovednost, Sherlock hanebně zklamal. Nešlo to. Neposlouchalo. Ani záblesk světla. Žádný smyslový vjem. Skutečná Johnova tvář se pod náporem vědomé snahy ztrácela a rozmazávala.  
Smyslové vjemy. Ty musely být klíčem. John ovšem představoval komplexní systém s mnoha vlastnostmi. Možná byl příliš komplikovaný. Něco jednoduššího. Ostrého a bez rozmazaných okrajů. Jasným adeptem na ideální smysl byl čich. Vůně je nejpravděpodobnějším spouštěčem vzpomínek. Čaj byl příliš komplikovaný. Stejně tak střelný prach i krev. I když vůni krve by si zřejmě přes den mohl připomenout. Drobné poranění by na hřišti nemělo být problém. Ocet. Ostrý zápach, šimrání v nose.  
Nic.  
Smysly odmítaly spolupracovat.  
Možná se jeho úvahy ubíraly nesprávným směrem.  
Opačný extrém. Konec konců zrak byl smysl, o který tu šlo. Ten, který byl přímo spojený s pohybem, co potřeboval vykonat. Představil si něco důvěrně známého. Cigaretu. Béžový filtr, bílý papír s proužky tenkými jako pavučinové vlákno. Tmavě hnědý tabák.  
Dal by si cigaretu. Zatraceně rád by si dal alespoň jednu cigaretu.  
Suchý pocit kouře v ústech, chuť nikotinu a chemického koktejlu odpařujícího se z tabáku a papíru…  
Otevřel oči.  
Byl zpět v jejich ložnici a díval se přímo na doktora Watsona, který poměrně slušně předstíral spánek.  
Čekal, že teď už bude pohled na Johna něco všedního. Konec konců viděl ho naposledy včera. Místo toho se mu ale téměř doslova zastavilo srdce. Nebylo to zrovna dvakrát příjemné vzhledem k tomu, že tlukot srdce poslední dobou začal vnímat spíše jako ne vždy dostupný luxus.  
„Ahoj,“ usmál se John.  
Sherlock vynaložil velmi mnoho energie na to, aby obrátil oči v sloup.  
„Živí se sýkorka ovsem?“ zazněla další otázka.  
John byl geniální. Tedy v rámci možností geniální. Přinejmenším si pamatoval kód, na kterém se domluvili před více než šesti lety.  
Začal mrkat odpověď. Morseovka byla pomalá a těžkopádná, ale musel vyslovit celou větu. Kladl tehdy Johnovi na srdce, že se rozhodně nemá spokojit s čímkoli menším.  
„Chápu správně, že se mnou můžeš mluvit jen v noci?“ zeptal se John, jakmile si byl jistý Sherlockovou identitou.  
Dvě mrknutí.  
„Má v tom prsty Eurus?“  
Další dvě.  
„Ovládá tvoje tělo?“  
Mrk, mrk.  
„Máš nějakou možnost, jak se se mnou spojit ve dne?“  
Jediné mrknutí.  
„Když je vzhůru, jsi v bezpečí?“  
Dvě velice pomalá mrknutí. S Eurus nebylo nikdy nic jisté.  
„Víš něco o tom, proč je Eurus v kómatu?“  
Mrk.  
„Našli ji v Sherinffordu ležet v bezvědomí na podlaze. Nikomu se ji nedaří probudit. Zřejmě se nějaký způsobem dostala do tebe, zatracená magie.“  
C-O D-E-L-A, nevydržel Sherlock.  
„Kdo?“  
E  
„Samozřejmě, promiň. Je… Sherlocku, nezdála se nebezpečná. Jen zvláštní. Chováš se… chová se divně. Jinak. Ne špatně, nedělá nám nic zlého. Hraje si s Rosie. Kreslí si s ní. Opravdové dětské omalovánky, Sherlocku, z toho by sis mohl vzít příklad. Jednou dokonce sám od sebe odnesl.. la odpadky. A ani jednou mi neřekla, že jsem idiot, i když se tak minimálně třikrát tvářila.“  
Mrknutí. Neodpovídal na otázku. Jen potřeboval nějak vyjádřit svou nelibost.  
„Chápu, že je to hra,“ uklidnil ho John. „Jen chci říct, že tě hraje dobře. Pokusím se Rosie dostat pryč, ale nehrozí nám bezprostřední nebezpečí.  
Cítil, jak se začala probouzet. Sherlock to dokázal poznat, ale John ne.  
„Prostě, ona vážně není lepší Sherlock než ty.“  
Odřízla ho. A ta jedna věta stačila na to, aby věděla všechno. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trvalo to o něco déle, než jsem čekala, ale je hotovo!  
> Eurus zuří a zahnána do kouta vytahuje z rukávu nejzoufalejší triky. Vzduch se vaří magií a životy visí na vlásku.

Už potřetí v několika málo dnech musel Sherlock přehodnotit všechno, co věděl o panice. Už zase ji teprve teď doopravdy zažil.  
„Co jsi s ním udělala?“ vyštěkl na Juliette, protože zrovna ona mu přišla do rány jako první.  
Na pár krátkých chvil cítil reakci svého těla na Eurusin vztek. Sevřené pěsti, horkost v obličeji, zaťaté zuby. Všechny známky zuřivosti, kterou jí nesměl dovolit nasměrovat na Johna.  
„Ví někdo z vás, co dělá Eurus?“ rozhlédl se po dětech.  
„Samozřejmě, že ne,“ odpovědělo mu batole. „Jsou to jen kulisy.“  
Jako vždy seděla na houpačce. Ze hřbetu ruky jí tekla krev, jak si ji zase rozedřela o přečnívající hřebík.  
„Co jsi s ním udělala?“ zopakoval otázku.  
„Zabila, uvařila a snědla,“ zachichotal se Thomas.  
Ztuhl.  
„Mluv vážně,“ požádal ji.  
„Netuším, proč bych se měla obtěžovat. Tváříš se jako milující bratříček, ale pokusil ses mě podvést.“  
Tohle byl možná dobrý nápad. Pokusit se ji tu udržet tak dlouho, jak jen to půjde. Neutralizovat její vliv reálném světě. Možná stíhala fungovat v obou. Možná právě proto s ním mluvily její „kulisy“ a ne ona sama.  
„Mycroft tě připravil možnost žít svůj vlastní život.“  
„Brilantní dedukce.“  
„Teď chceš ten můj.“  
„Mám na něj nárok, nemyslíš? Jeden jste mi vzali, jeden dostanu zpátky. Nemáte na to i zákon? Právo usilovat o štěstí myslím.“  
„Ne na úkor někoho jiného.“  
„Ale no tak,“ batole zavrtělo hlavou a blýsklo po něm rudýma očima. „My dva se tu přece nebudeme handrkovat o morálku.“  
„Ty jsi tu začala s morálními nároky. Já se prostě jen snažil získat zpět to, co je moje.“  
„Právo silnějšího, bratříčku. To je můj morální nárok. A oba víme, kdo je tady silnější.“  
„Copak? Mám kleknout na kolena a přiznat ti převahu? Co jsi čekala, že udělám? Budu tady navěky sedět a kopat do míče?“  
„Ne,“ všechny tři děti naráz zavrtěly hlavou. „Čekala jsem, že ti tohle místo dá to co mně. Jiný pohled na svět. Čekala jsem, že dorosteš k tomu, že mě pochopíš.“  
„Čekala jsi, že se tu zblázním.“  
„Pořád ještě na to čekám,“ přikývla Juliette a sladce na něj usmála.  
„Ale abys věděl, že jsem tvá milující sestra, že jsme jedné krve,“ navázal na ni Thomas, „dám ti něco, po čem jsi od začátku toužil. Ukážu ti, co se děje venku. Ale myslím, že mě brzy budeš prosit, abych ti dovolila vrátit se na toto roztomilé a bezpečné hřiště.“

~

Baker Street vypadala jako vždy. Nic zásadního se nezměnilo. John neležel v tratolišti krve na podlaze.  
„Mám se jít podívat do hrnce v kuchyni?“ poznamenal Sherlockův hlas škodolibě.  
Nemělo smysl snažit se jí odpovědět. Místo toho se pokoušel vydedukovat, kde je John. Na stole byly dva hrnky. Ani na jednom nebyla Šmoulinka, což znamenalo, že Rosie tu nesnídala. Pokud ovšem nebyla zamčená ve sklepě. Na jednom z talířků ležel nedojedený toust, což se rozhodně nedalo považovat za známku násilí.  
Koutkem oka zahlédl předsíň. Johnova aktovka chyběla. Možná byl v práci. Možná zcela poklidně jako každý den odešel do práce a nic zlého se mu nestalo. Sherlock zadoufal, že Eurus nedokáže vycítit jeho emoce.  
Přešla do koupelny a zadívala se do zrcadla. Provokace vypočítaná na efekt.  
„John malou někam uklidil,“ zvedla Sherlockovo obočí. „Je tak průhledný. Existují zhruba tři možnosti. Není úplně hloupý. Samozřejmě v porovnání s ostatními lidmi. Se mnou se měřit nemůže. Druhá nejpravděpodobnější varianta je Mary. Zvolí právě tu, protože, což je velice roztomilé, doufá, že mě tím obelstí.“  
Přešla do ložnice, otevřela zásuvku Johnova psacího stolku a vytáhla adresář. Sherlock proklel jeho krátkou paměť. To si nemohl zapamatovat něco tak jednoduchého jako „Obrtlá 8“?

~

Ze zápachu, který se proplétal Ortlou uličkou, by se osobě se slabším žaludkem udělalo špatně. Sherlock předpokládal, že Rosie se tu bude moc líbit. Krabicové městečko mu ovšem bylo sympatičtější.  
Mary bydlela v podkroví, do kterého vedlo rozvrzané točité schodiště. V jeho prachu za nimi nezůstávaly stopy. Něco takového muselo dělat na klienty dojem. Zřejmě se od něj Mary přece jen něco naučila.  
Otevřela na čtvrté zaklepání. V ruce měla napřaženou hůlku a na nic nečekala.  
„Petrificus totalus!“  
Eurus uskočila a přitiskla se ke stěně vedle dveří.  
„Bojíš se mu ublížit, co?“ zasmála se. „Ale možná bys neměla. Možná je tohle cesta, jak dostat Johna zpátky. Jistě ti odpustí, pokud zabiješ Sherlocka Holmese při obraně vlastní dcery.“  
Poslední větu skoro vykřikla.  
Mary neodpověděla, ale její stín zvedl ruku. Připravovala se k dalšímu kouzlu.  
„Shellocku, nééé!“  
„Rosie, zůstaň…“  
Pozdě. Holčička vběhla přímo do dveří a do cesty matčinu kouzlu. Mary ho jen tak tak zvládla odklonit. Sklo vikýře se roztříštilo. Čarodějka ignorovala dítě a vyslala další kouzlo.  
„Mami?“ pípla Rosie.  
Tentokrát se Eurus kouzlu vyhnout nestačila. Společně se Sherlockem se zhroutila na podlahu. Vědomí, že alespoň dočasně je na tom Eurus stejně jako on, mu celkem vynahradilo utrpení několika posledních dní.

~

Náhle byli zpět na hřišti. Pokud Eurus zuřila, nebo snad dokonce měla i strach, nedala to ničím najevo. Vše bylo při starém. Tři děti i nehybná postava na houpačce.  
„Chtěla jsi Rosie udělat to samé, co udělali tobě.“  
Mluvil přímo k ní, ale odpověděl mu Thomas.  
„Žádní oni, Mycroft. Ten, co se tam teď naparuje, jak mě přechytračil.“  
„Nechceš být lepší než on?“  
„Jsem lepší než on,“ odsekla Juliette. „Dokonce i ty jsi lepší než on. Víš, že si doteď myslí, že Victor byl pes? Povedené kouzlo, že? A to jsem to ani neudělala schválně. Tolik jsem chtěla, abyste na něj zapomněli… až se to prostě stalo. Dokonce i mě to tehdy vyděsilo.“  
„Chystáš se mě zabít, Eurus, tohle je smrt,“ připomněl jí tiše.  
„Zabít?“ všechny děti společně zvedly hlavu. „Cítíš se ohrožený? Nemáš pohodlí? Nechápeš, že tohle je kompromis? Takhle máme život oba.“  
„Jsem tu pohřbený za živa.“  
„Ale jsme tu spolu. Tvoji blízcí tě neztratili.“  
„Možná se jim podaří kouzlo zvrátit,“ řekl.  
Eurus nemohla vědět, čeho jsou nebo nejsou kouzelníci schopní.  
Náhle obloha o odstín ztmavla a Eurus otočila hlavu přímo k němu.  
„Zabít,“ vyslovila čtyřmi ústy najednou. „Jak chceš.“

~

Marietta si vyžádala čas na důkladnou analýzu. Sherlockovo tělo i obě v něm uložené mysli převezli k Mungovi a po pár hodinách se k nim přidalo i tělo Eurusino. Obě fyzické entity přikurtovali k těžkým železným křeslům. Ovšem nekonala se žádná středověká mučírna. Kov byl potažený polstrováním, které Sherlockovi ze všeho nejvíc připomínalo zubaře. Nebylo to bolestivé. Jen klinicky nepohodlné. Magii připomínaly pouze kožené pásky, které je poutaly k područkám. Byly jasně modré a popsané světélkujícími runami. Předpokládal, že mají zabránit využití magie.  
„Samá voda,“ pošklebovala se Eurus zatímco Marietta jezdila hůlkou okolo jejího těla. „Mrtvý kus masa, tam nic nenajdeš.“  
„I to, že nic nenajdu, je pro mě zajímavá informace,“ poučila ji Marietta. „V tuhle chvíli mi to třeba napovědělo vektor kouzla.“  
„Vektor. Takové odborné slovo. Trápí tě, že jsem něco takového dokázala beze všech škol a tréninku? Závidíš?“  
„Ne, Eurus, nezávidím,“ odpověděla trpělivě Marietta. „Je mi tě líto.“  
„Mohla bys zkusit pokoušet mou hrdost. Třeba ti něco prozradím.“  
„Ne, Eurus, tak hloupá nejsem.“  
„No tedy, Marietto, copak nechceš vědět, jak jsem to udělala? Myslíš, že jsem nezaslechla, jak ten s jizvou říká, že o takovémhle kouzle v životě neslyšel?“  
„Harry v životě neslyšel o spoustě věcí.“  
Marietta byla trpělivá a pečlivá. Zkoumala kousek po kousku nehybné tělo. Sedělo v křesle jako hadrová panenka. Na na první pohled bylo jasné, že ani nespí, ani není mrtvé.  
„Měla jsem omezené prostředky,“ pokračovala Eurus. „V takových situacích obvykle vzniká nečekané.“  
Marietta se na Eurus zkoumavě zadívala a Sherlock úplně slyšel, jak její mozek prochází sherrinfordský inventář.  
„Snažili se tě udržet uvnitř. Jestliže…,“ zarazila se. „Předpokládám, že se o bezpečnost starali Harryho bystrozoři. Musím s ním mluvit.“  
Očividně na něco přišla. Možná se přiblížila rozluštění Eurusina kouzla. Sherlocka to ovšem moc neuklidnilo. Jeho sestra jí napovídala až příliš očividně.

~

„Bystrozoři natáhli kolem Sherrinfordu výstražné sítě,“ vysvětlovala Marietta. „Eurus je použila jako tětivu. Jakmile se vzpomínka aktivovala, vystřelilo ji to směrem sem.“  
Chystala se udělat cosi, co mělo Sherlocka zachránit, a podle všeho k tomu potřebovala myslánku. Bradavická ředitelka jim naštěstí opět vyšla vstříc. Vymínila si pouze, že Eurus (a tím pádem i Sherlock) budou po celou dobu pod vlivem znehybňujícího kouzla.  
Byli zpět v místnosti plné všetečných portrétů. Nemohl chybět ani orlí nos, který se stále ještě neodnaučil ten svůj zoban do všeho strkat.  
„Typické. Bezpečnost zajišťovaná Potterem,“ odfrkl si teď.  
„Její tělo a magie se kouzla vůbec nezúčastnily,“ vysvětlovala dál Marietta. „Proto nespustila žádné z bezpečnostních zařízení. Neexistuje kouzlo, které by tohle dokázalo detekovat.“  
„Nebo ho neznáš.“  
„No tak, Severusi,“ okřikla ho McGonagallová. „Slečno Edgecombeová, rozumím tomu dobře, že chcete použít Nyktina zrcadla?“  
Z výrazu orlího nosu Sherlock pochopil, že přesně tohle je ten háček, na který celou dobu čeká. Opřené o zeď tu stály dva obdélníky z černého skla překryté černou látkou zešedlou opakovaným praním. Odhadoval její stáří na sto dvacet let.  
Byli tu všichni zainteresovaní kouzelníci a mudlové. S výjimkou Mary, jejíž přítomnost John zakázal jediným ledovým pohledem, a Molly s Teddym, kteří se uvolili hlídat Rosie. Sherlock netušil, kam je s ní John poslal. Věděl jen, že zcela určitě nejsou na Baker Street. Jeho doktor se snažil nechovat jako idiot a počítal s nejhorším. Byl na něj trochu pyšný.  
„V čem je háček?“ zeptal se Mycroft a dokázal tím, že nakonec přece jen mají s Sherlockem něco společného.  
„Nyktina zrcadla dokáží vyrvat lidskou mysl z těla. Hypnovo dočasně a Thanatovo navždy. Pokud je však postavíme proti sobě, dokážeme mysl nasměrovat zpět do správného těla. Samozřejmě skrze myslánku. Je tu ovšem jeden problém.“  
Odmlčela se. Sherlock nenáviděl dramatické pauzy. Samozřejmě pouze, pokud se jich dopouštěl někdo jiný.  
„Jde o vektory kouzla,“ pokračovala. Každé zrcadlo láme zaklínadlo i směr přenosu mysli trochu jinak. Pokud jsou mé výpočty správné, neexistuje pozice, která by s jistotou zaručila, že se jak Eurus, tak Sherlock dostanou každý zpět do svého těla. Jestliže se je chceme pokusit zachránit oba, budeme pracovat s pouze 47% šancí na úspěch.“  
„A pokud bychom zachraňovali jen Sherlocka?“ zeptal se John.  
„Jestliže do zimního bodu, který je výchozí, postavíme místo Hypnova Thanatovo zrcadlo, bude výsledek naprosto jistý. Pokud ovšem nepokazím kouzlo.“  
„A jaký to bude výsledek?“  
„Sherlock přežije a vrátí se do svého těla. Eurus zemře.“  
Rozhostilo se ticho. Sherlock horečně uvažoval. Byl tohle Eurusin háček? Nemohla se přece spolehnout, že se ji po tom všem budou snažit zachraňovat.  
John udělal krok dopředu a opřel se rukama o stůl, na kterém stála myslánka. Vrásky se mu vrývaly hluboko do tváře. Zasloužil by si partnera s příčetnější rodinou.  
„Je to můj snoubenec,“ řekl. „Mám právo rozhodnout a říkám, nechme tu mrchu zemřít. Dostane, co si zaslouží.“  
„Je to můj bratr a moje sestra,“ přerušil ho Mycroft. „Nedovolím vám jednoho z nich obětovat.“  
„Nedovolíš?“ zavrčel John a Sherlockovi se na okamžik vybavila jeho vlkodlačí podoba z Eurusiny vzpomínky. „Dovolil jsi, aby se tohle celé stalo. Kdybys vlastní sestru nepohřbil za živa…“  
„Nepošlu ji na smrt. Sherlock by…“  
„Sherlock by ji nechal umřít,“ prohlásil John a měl naprostou pravdu.  
Pádný argument. Mycroft to komukoli včetně sebe odmítal přiznat, ale Rosie měl rád.  
„Jsou tu ale polehčující okolnosti…“  
„Vážně kvůli ní chceš riskovat Sherlockův život?“ položil mu John ruku na rameno.  
Mycroft uhnul očima a zadíval se přímo na Sherlocka. Omluvně pokrčil rameny.  
„Neznám detaily kouzelnického práva. Možná rozhodnutí vůbec nepřísluší nám.“  
Potter se podrbal na hlavě.  
„Hermiona by nejspíš věděla přesně, ale… Promiňte pane Watsone, ale pan Holmes je skutečně nejbližší příbuzný. Musí to rozhodnout on.“  
„Omyl,“ ozvalo se náhle ze stěny. Stařec s půlměsíčkovými brýlemi se šibalsky usmíval. „Jedná se záležitost magie, nemůže rozhodovat mudla. Rozhodnutí je na nejbližším příbuzném s magickým potenciálem.“  
„Rosie,“ ozval se John.  
„Respektive její zákonný zástupce,“ doplnil ho obraz.  
„Ale Rosiin zákonný zástupce je mudla.“  
„Pokud se nepletu, má i matku.“  
Chvíli se nikdo nepohnul. Pak ale McGonagallová tleskla rukama: „Takže do práce. Musíme připravit kouzlo. Marietto, zavolejte, prosím, paní Watsonové. Můžete použít můj krb.“

~

To, co z magie Sherlock zatím viděl, bylo mávání hůlkou a mumlání zaklínadel. Teď se ovšem chystal opravdový rituál. Marietta na sobě měla dlouhý etnický hábit (i když cosi podobného onehdy viděl na Oxford Street) a chyběl snad už jen vycpaný krokodýl. Okolo myslánky a zrcadel kouzelníci vytvořili kruh z voskových svící (dle zápachu použili vosk od místních včel) a podlahu pokryli hieroglyfy.  
John stál v koutě s rukama založenýma na prsou. Střídavě se povzbudivě usmíval a výhružně mračil. Zřejmě si nebyl schopný srovnat v hlavě, jestli se dívá na Sherlocka nebo na Eurus. Oči z nich každopádně nespustil.  
Mycroft rázoval po místnosti a lezl všem na nervy.  
„Nechte toho,“ okřikla ho McGonagallová. Omluvně pokrčil rameny a začal předstírat, že ho náramně zajímají Nyktina zrcadla.  
„Dobře, můžeme začít,“ prohlásila Marietta, která poslední půlhodinu strávila ponořená do svých výpočtů. V jizvě na čele se jí zachytil pramínek zpocených vlasů. Ani ona nebyla úplně nejklidnější.  
„Levicorpus.“  
Sherlockovo tělo se zvedlo a odplachtilo přímo na egyptský znak pro jaro.  
Eurusino tělo dopravila stejným způsobem na „podzim“ o dvě stopy dál.  
„To bychom měli,“ řekla, zhluboka se nadechla a s hůlkou v ruce začala odříkávat zaklínadlo.  
Slabiku po slabice začínal Sherlock cítit své tělo. Napřed to bylo mravenčení v prstech, potom svědění prachu v nose, tupá bolest v kotníku, který ho poslední dobou zlobil…  
Marietta mávla hůlkou a jeho úhel pohledu se změnil. Viděl místnost Eurusinýna očima.  
Další střih.  
Hřiště.  
Batole hlasitě naříkalo a Thomas s Juliette se k sobě tiskli v betonové kouli. I oni plakali.  
Eurus slezla z houpačky a krvavou ruku si utřela do sukně.  
„Chci se s tebou rozloučit,“ řekla. „Tohle je konec.“  
„Omlouvám se,“ odpověděl Sherlock.  
„Kdybys jen věděl…,“ potřásla hlavou, „Chápeš to špatně. Samozřejmě, chápeš to, tak jak jsem chtěla já. Tohle je tvůj konec. Jako vždy jste jen hráli moji hru. Poslušně jste panáčkovali a dělali, co jsem chtěla. Tvá drahá psycholožka se dostala daleko, ale přece jen jí něco uniklo. Zapomněla na sklo. Zapomněla na to, co jsi tehdy neviděl. Měla jsem sklo, tmu a světlo, víš doufám, co se z toho dá umíchat? Obrátila jsem, jak říkají, vektory… Ten, kdo teď se stoprocentní pravděpodobností umírá, jsi ty. Nebudeš mi věřit, ale doopravdy mě to mrzí. Byl jsi můj oblíbený bratr.“  
„Prosím…,“ začal Sherlock, ale nezůstalo mu dost času na to, aby dořekl větu. Pohltila ho zrnitá prázdnota zpoza zdi.

~

Kdykoli na ten den John později vzpomínal, vybavil si okamžik, kdy nenahmatal Sherlockův pulz. Už zase. Taková věc by se nikomu neměla stát dvakrát za život. Tentokrát ho nikdo neodstrčil. Viděl Sherlockovi do tváře. Možná je to magií. Možná existuje nějaký nadpřirozený důvod, proč necítí pulzující krev.  
„No, tak, Sherlocku,“ ppoplácal ho po tváři. Nedokázal se přimět k tomu, aby ho uhodil.  
„Pane Watsone,“ ředitelka mu položila ruku na rameno.  
Setřásl ji.  
Koutkem oka zahlédl pohyb.  
Eurus se přetočila na bok.  
„Petrificus totalus,“ vyštěkla Marietta.  
Eurus Holmesová, která žila, zatímco její bratr byl mrtvý, ztuhla.  
„Marietto? Co se stalo?“ zeptala se ředitelka. „Jak je možné, že přežila ona?“  
Psycholožka si prohrábla vlasy.  
„Nemám tušení. I kdyby se kouzlo pokazilo… tohle se nemělo stát v žádném…“  
„Stal jsem se já.“  
Mycroftův hlas donutil Johna zvednout hlavu.  
„Zaměnil jsem štítky na zrcadlech. Eurus si zasloužila šanci…“  
„Ty hajzle!“  
Nos toho úřednického červa zaprskal pod Johnovou pěstí.  
„Nerozčiluj se, Johne.“  
Eurus stála přímo před ním. Něco na ní bylo špatně. Barvy a… Viděl skrz ni.  
„A ano, než ze sebe uděláš idiota, předpokládám, že jsem duch. Jsem mrtvá, Sherlock žije. Mycroft mi chtěl dát šanci a zachránil tím Sherlockovi život.“  
„Finite incantatem,“ švihla Marietta hůlkou.  
„Je nějaký způsob, jak zkontrolovat, jestli je to doopravdy pan Holmes?“ zeptala se ředitelka McGonagallová.  
„Samozřejmě, že je způsob, můj bratr nebyl pitomec,“ odsekl nervózně Mycroft.  
Eurusino tělo se zvedlo z podlahy a oklepalo si neviditelný prach z kalhot.  
„Nikdy nepočítala s tím, že by se kdokoli z nás snažil zachránit její život, a tak se na tuto eventualitu připravila předem. Poetická spravedlnost. Mycroft zaměnil zrcadla a ona jedno přidala. Dobrý trik, sám jsem…“  
„Změnila vektor kouzla,“ vyjekla Marietta. „Kdyby pan Holmes nezaměnil štítky, byl by Sherlock mrtvý a Eurus by stále okupovala jeho tělo. Teď je to ovšem opačně.“  
„Stojí hruška ukotvena pevně v černé britské zemi?“ skočil jí do řeči John.  
Tohle nebyla dobrá chvíle pro naději. Potřeboval si být jistý.  
„Je jedinou jistotou pro hladovějící konipasy,“ prohlásil sebevědomě Sherlock.  
John za svůj život neslyšel a byl si jistý, že už ani neuslyší, krásnější větu.

~

Měl pro podpatky slabost, ale velice rychle se je odnaučil nosit. Ne snad, že by si s nimi Eurusino (teď už jeho) tělo nedokázalo poradit. Chodit v nich uměl dokonale. Ovšem s během byl problém a on poslední dobou musel utíkat neobyčejně často.  
„Copak je to nikdy nepřejde?“ postěžoval si John, když se jim je konečně povedlo setřást.  
Veřejnost na Sherlockovo zmizení zareagovala pochopitelným skandálem. Bulvární plátky spekulovaly, konspirační teoretici kombinovali a v Timesech vyšel velice hezký nekrolog.  
„Poplivaly mě,“ zjistil Sherlock a vylovil z kabelky vlhčený kapesníček.  
„Copak toho nikdy nenechají?“  
„Opakuješ se, Johne.“  
„Stejně jako ony. Už je to skoro sedm let.“  
Bouře rychle utichla. Bulvár si našel nové příběhy a konspirátoři se shodli na třech zcela nepravděpodobných verzích událostí, což jim očividně stačilo ke štěstí. Ovšem existovala skupina, která nezapomínala.  
„Já pochopím, že máš fanklub, Sherlocku. Vážně, zrovna já ze všech lidí to chápu nejlíp. Ale proč jdou po mně?“  
„Johne,“ Sherlock se na něj útrpně zadíval Eurusinýma očima, na které si John pořád ještě pracně zvykal, „moje tělo ani nestačilo vychladnout v hrobě a ty sis vzal jinou. Svým způsobem jejich rozhořčení sdílím.“  
„Vzal jsem si tebe!“  
Sherlock svého manžela chlácholivě poklepal po rameni. Zrovna tohle gesto se mu v ženské inkarnaci dařilo výrazně lépe.  
„Smiř se s tím, Johne, zradil jsi mou památku.“  
Jeho doktor si prohrábl vlasy a očividně bojoval s touhou požádat o rozvod. Jako obvykle však prohrála.  
„Jdeme,“ zavelel nepřesvědčivě, „nehodlám si kvůli bandě fanynek nechat ujít Rosiin příjezd ze školy.“ 


End file.
